The River of Fate
by Nickolaidas
Summary: Chapter Seven - The Hero Within, Part 1: Frieza seeks training from the Warrior Monks of Yolza in order to find more about himself. Back on Earth, the Earth Defence Corp makes its debut, causing tensions and problems among the Z Fighters. Will Goku and Krillin solve their differences peacefully, or will a Civil War be inevitable?
1. Flesh and Metal

Earth Date: Year 766, March 17th

Frieza, the once-upon-a-time vice president of the Planet Trade Corporation (run by his father, King Cold), which was founded on planet Pagos, slowly opened his eyes, only to close them again because of the intense light that was coming from above. He slowly re-opened them, gave his vision a few moments to adjust, then opened them wide.

''Easy, easy there, you've had quite a shocking experience, no doubt'', an elderly voice said.

Frieza turned to the direction the voice was heard. He saw a tiny creature, roughly half as tall as he was in his fourth form. Purple skin, wrinkles all over his body, with narrow eyes, almost as if they were closed, and a gentle, disarming smile. He had long whiskers, almost reaching his chest, and he wore some kind of scientific garb that seemed to change color at irregular intervals, creating a soothing, almost hypnotic effect.

''Where ... where am I?'' asked the Tyrant, unsure of what was transpiring. He felt calm, but aware. But that calmness was quickly being replaced by uncertainty, and that uncertainty was quickly turning into stress. Into fear.

''This is the Med-Bay you were occupying for the last few weeks. I had to use strong painkillers, sedatives and tranquilizers in order to keep you asleep ... in order to ... partly undo whatever was done to your body.'' The creature's tone was matter-of-factly, but also comforting.

''My body?'' asked Frieza, turning his attention from the creature to his hands. His one hand was snow white, with a few burns and bruises that seemed to be receding, but his other one was made of metal and wires, with dozens of blinking lights popping up now and then, as if to validate their existence.

Frieza looked puzzled, because he realized he did not acknowledge either hand.

The albino alien slowly removed the sheet to expose more of his body. His lower half was completely mechanical, as was also his whip-like tail.

The other alien, the scientist, quietly observed the Pagosian, unsure of why the creature wasn't freaking out. His entire body WAS almost changed into a mechanical one. When he saw the Tyrant attempting to stand up, he quickly volunteered to help. Frieza instinctively motioned him to stay still; he wasn't sure why, but he felt that he didn't want to be touched. He slowly stood up, lost in his thoughts.

''There is a mirror to your left'', the scientist said.

Frieza turned to his left, and faced the full-body mirror. He saw a creature he did not recognize, part living, part machine. Lights blinking, machines humming ... then it suddenly hit him.

''I do not know who I am'', he said as if faced with a riddle. ''My name, my home ... my everything''.

The scientist sighed and looked at his shoes. ''I see. I am sorry, my boy, apparently this is my fault. I had to make my machines fuse with your skull, some of it was fractured, and ... well, your brain may have formatted and re-booted itself, so to speak, in order to function again''.

Frieza said nothing. He was staring at his reflection, as if he was waiting for it to tell his tale, to make him remember. After a few seconds, he looked down, then turned to the scientist.

''How did you find me?'' the albino alien asked, resorting to another source of information about his identity.

''Does the name Namek mean anything to you?'' the scientist asked.

''No'', Frieza replied, without making any movement, his gaze fixed on the small creature.

''Well, Namek is ... was, the planet where I found you hovering nearby. Your body was cut in half, your left hand as well. Your head was also heavily burned on the left side. I cannot even begin to imagine how you survived. Your tail was also severed to three bits.''

''I see'', said the amnesiac Pagosian, now beginning to realize just how much work the creature must have put into his body in order to save him. ''Why do you refer to that ... Namek planet, in the past tense?''

The scientist hesitated to answer, not sure if the Tyrant was a native or not. ''Well ... Namek, the planet, basically exploded. It was an amazing sight to behold. Terrifying, but amazing as well. It's not every day you see a planet explode like a dying star just a few solar winds away from you. I changed the course of my ship trying to find survivors. I only found you, thanks to the small life readings you were giving out, and took you inside the ship to see what I could do to save you.''

Frieza felt something towards the creature but he was unsure what. He gently rubbed his chin with his organic hand. ''I see'', he said, unable to figure out if he was supposed to say anything else. ''What is your name?'' he asked, not sure if he was genuinely curious about his savior, or if he was just making conversation.

''Hulpit'', responded the purple runt, making two tiny steps forward and giving a small bow, out of politeness. Frieza noticed the bow. It seemed to spark something ... a memory?

''Was it difficult?'' Frieza asked.

''Yes ... in a way.'' Hulpit looked at him for a few seconds, then took some kind of tobacco out of his pocket and begun making some kind of cigarette. While looking at his fingers rolling the substance, he continued, ''Surgery is my life. I ve been making cyborgs and androids for more years than I can count. I started easily enough, a few transplants here, some slight skin modifications there, but the more I worked, the more I found the need to expand my knowledge and expertise. Eventually, cybergenetics was the ultimate field in creating artificial body parts for people who needed them.'' Hulpit finished making his cigarette and put it in his small mouth. Then, he took a small jet black egg-shaped orb out of his other pocket. He placed it near his cigarette and the side of the orb that was facing the cigarette started glowing red like ember. A faint browning noise was heard and the cigarette started giving out smoke.

''I take it your work gives you a lot of praise and success'', Frieza hypothesized, taking a small glimpse at the mirror behind his shoulder.

Hulpit looked at Frieza for a second, then at the mirror, but didn't answer. He just blew a huff of smoke. ''You walk alright with those?'' he asked and pointed at the Pagosian's mechanical legs.

''I can feel them'', Frieza replied. ''They respond to my mind perfectly, but it feels ... a little different than my actual hand. As if there is a subtle jolt anytime I start to make a motion. Can't quite place it. But how, how can I feel them, if all they are is metal?''

Hulpit took a deep breath, slightly bit his lips, then began speaking like a professor giving a lecture in college. ''The mechanical parts are fused with your nervous system, exchanging and processing data. Most creatures' brains give out electrical signals, not totally unlike data a machine receives and processes. It's all a bit technical, but in the end, your artificial parts give out processing data that your brain can interpret as touch or pain, accordingly.'' Hulpit stood silent, giving time to the Tyrant to process the information. He never worked on a creature like Frieza before, so he was unsure of how successful the operation was.

''So what now?'' the Pagosian asked. ''What am I supposed to do? I have no memory of my home planet, whether it was Namek, or someplace else. I know not who I am, or what my life was.'' Frieza looked at the ground.

''I feel lost. I am lost.''

''My friend,'' said Hulpit while gently patting Frieza on the back of his left mechanical knee, ''you can take all the time you need, all the time you want, in order to find yourself. Feel free to look around our city, Xandag. Anything you see could sparkle a memory, anyone you meet could provide a clue to who you are. Namek is not a long way from here, so you might actually find individuals who will recognize you. But, for all intents and purposes, welcome to planet Guspar!''

Frieza looked at Hulpit, then looked at the door. He felt like he had a huge amount of work to do, and didn t know how or where to start. As if on cue, Hulpit came a little closer to him and said, reassuringly ''Take your time''. Frieza looked at Hulpit again and gave a tiny, honest smile.

''I'll try.''

Hulpit clapped once and rubbed his hands together. ''Well then, first of all, you need a name. What would you like me to call you?'' Frieza gave himself pause. What *would* he name himself? He searched his mind for any trace, anything that he could remember, anything at all. Finally, after a small jolt, his mind, undoubtedly, mixing with his real brain cells, he thought he could remember a figure made of shadow, his hair moving like fire, a bright sun behind him turning him into a black silhouette. The Pagosian's lips slightly parted, his voice, almost a whisper.

''So ... Son ... Gok ... ''

Hulpit yelled ''Songok! Perfect! It means 'Fist of the Ice' in my native language! Could it be that you grew here, in planet Guspar?''

Frieza's train of thought was broken at Hulpit's voice. He looked at the scientist, then looked at the mirror again. ''Songok'', he said clumsily. He walked closer to the mirror, his eyes narrowed, and his voice became more confident. ''Songok.'' He smiled.

''I am Songok. Fist of the Ice. Songok.'' Suddenly, a hissing sound behind the Pagosian made him turn. He saw an even smaller creature than Hulpit, that closely resembled the Gusparian. Purple skin, but with almost no wrinkles, and its eyes were far more open. It was wearing some kind of hat, and judging by its attire, it must have been a younger specimen.

''Granpa!'', said the tiny creature while running clumsily towards the scientist. Hulpit laughed and spread his arms to embrace the child, taking it into his arms while it literally threw itself at him.

''Ha ha ha! And how is my little pixie today?'' said Hulpit while gently rubbing the grandchild's head. Frieza looked at the scene, while regaining his composure, since the newly arrived creature was no threat. But while he saw the two aliens displaying their love for each other, he couldn't help but spare a thought about his own family. Were they alive? Dead? Were they searching for him? Were they good people? Bad people? His train of thought was broken when Hulpit touched his leg and looked towards his grandchild.

''Farla'', said the scientist, ''this is SonGok. Be nice to him, he's been through a lot.'' Farla eyed Frieza from head to toe. ''Whoooa ... you are awesome! You look like Doghar the Cyber Hero of the Galaxy!'' Frieza raised an eyebrow and looked at Hulpit.

''Pay no mind'', said the scientist after releasing a small chuckle, ''it's a holo-movie the kids these days like to watch. You know what holo-movies are?'' Farla looked at Hulpit once his question was made.

''Of course he would know him, Granpa! Doghar is the best!'' said the girl, denying Frieza of the chance to answer. Then the Pagosian started to hear another sound. Metal clanging footsteps. Whatever was coming, it was no grandchild ... Frieza wasn't sure what to make out of the new unknown creature that was approaching, but the happy look of Farla's face, as well as the calming look on Hulpit's made him feel more at ease. Suddenly, the door open with the same hissing sound, and a towering robot entered the room. It was quite different from Frieza, possessing thin arms, circular joints, thick legs and a black glass cylinder for a head with a light moving inside it.

''Doctor Hulpit'', the robot said in a monotone voice as if straight out of a synthesizer, ''I have finished relocating the vibranium crates. Shall I prepare oganic materials for your consumption?''

''Yes, my boy'', said Hulpit, ''that would be mighty nice of you''. The machine made a small bow, turned away and left. Hulpit then turned to the Tyrant. ''This is Jok, my personal droid assistant. He is a bit quirky, but is good company when my grandaughter is at school.'' Frieza still looked at the droid leaving the room, when Hulpit spoke again. ''You hungry?''

About an hour later, Hulpit, Farla and Frieza were at a dining room with Jok circling around the table, accommodating their dining wishes. Farla was telling Hulpit about her day in school, while Frieza was half-listening, half-dreaming. He couldn't shake a feeling of discomfort during this whole scene.

Something about this loving family felt weird to him, alien, and not just because of race. He was feeling out of place, like he didn't belong. He was feeling alone. Suddenly, Farla addressed him. ''Hey, Songok, want some fried jeer?'' said the girl cheerfully.

''Might as well'', said Frieza, and instinctively reached out his hand and motioned the plate of fried jeer to come to him. The plate gently levitated towards Frieza and landed next to his own plate. Frieza took a slicing knife-like object next to him and started slicing the jeer, when he suddenly stopped, once he realized what he just did. He raised his head in surprise and looked at Hulpit and Farla, who were looking at him, equally shocked.

''Wait ... what did ... what did just I ... ?'' asked Frieza, putting down the knife. Hulpit blinked and tried to make sense of it, when Farla said ''AWE-SOME! DO IT AGAIN DO IT AGAIN!''

Frieza looked at Hulpit. The scientist regained his composure, looked at Frieza's hand, and stood silent for a few seconds. Frieza kept his eyes on the Gusparian, awaiting for his council. Hulpit finally looked at Frieza, and calmly asked ''Can you?''

The Pagosian looked at the jeer plate again. He motioned his hand for the plate to go up. Nothing happened. Hulpit's expression didn't change, but Farla's grin started to frown. Frieza tried to remember what he was thinking when he motioned for the plate, the instinctive urge to force the object to move against the laws of gravity. He narrowed his eyes and made the gesture again, albeit slower. The plate stood still. Farla's lips parted and a sad disappointment was in her eyes. The Pagosian started to get angry at the plate's defiance. Farla finally broke the silence. ''C'mon, can't you do it ag-''

''I'M NOT A DAMN FREAKSHOW!'' Frieza screamed at the child while standing up, then quickly stormed out of the diner and went into the medical bay, where he sat on the bed, staring at his mechanical feet. Anger began to swell inside him. His frustration at his inability to know his past, his newfound powers ... it was too much, even if he was like this only for a few hours. He felt powerless in his ignorance, and he hated that. That ... feeling of powerlessness.

After a few minutes, Hulpit walked into the medical bay as well. He stood opposite of Frieza, looking at him without saying anything. The Pagosian, still looking down, thought that this little outburst of his may have been uncalled for, and it might have made him outstay his welcome.

''Could you please come with me for a moment, SonGok?'', Hulpit asked calmly. Frieza raised his head, and saw the Gusparian turning away and leaving the room. He stopped at the door and turned to look at the albino alien. Frieza got up and followed him.

The two of them walked down a corridor, bypassing the diner. Hulpit stopped when they reached another room. Hulpit gently put his right palm on a handprint recognition device, immediately followed by an electronic voice coming from the door. ''Wel-come. Doc-tor. Hul-Pit''. The door hissed open and Hulpit with Frieza entered the room. The Tyrant was a bit overwhelmed at the amount of machinery littered about. Some parts were on tables, as if they were a work in progress, others were in a more finished state, complete exoskeletons or droids inside glass tubes, as if ready to be activated, and scores of books, open, closed, in piles or on their own were in some benches at the far end of the room.

''This is my room. Anytime you wish to find me, I'll be here working. Better to try this room first, before searching the whole house'', he joked. ''Come'', he gently urged Frieza to turn around. Frieza did, but not before noticing a large picture on the left wall. It was Hulpit, another Gusparian that was hugging him (his wife probably), and a taller Gusparian with a cybernetic torso. Farla was on that Gusparian's arms, a stillborn at that time, probably.

They walked past a few doors, with Hulpit giving a short description for each one. Kitchen, Restroom, Farla's room when she would have a sleepover in the house ... Finally, they reached another door, near the end of the corridor.

''Place your hand in the recognition scanner'', Hulpit said reassuringly. The Tyrant complied, and placed his fleshy palm over the scanner. ''Now say your name'', Hulpit said, this time almost in a whisper.

''SonGok'', Frieza said, with his voice having a tone of authority. After three seconds, the machine responded.

Son-Gok. Signa-ture. Imprin-ted. En-try. Autho-rized. The door hissed open and the Pagosian entered the room, with the scientist standing in the entrance. Frieza looked around. This room was large, white and empty, save for a circular table, and a bed which resembled a levitating sphere sliced in half, hollow inside, save for a mattress and sheets. Frieza looked at Hulpit.

''This is your room'', Hulpit said matter-of-factly.

''Figures'', Frieza said cynically, ''it's the only room which doesn't say anything about the owner. It fits me perfectly''.

''You think that a room reflects the owner's history and personality?'' Hulpit said, as if to provoke an answer out of the Pagosian.

''Doesn't it?'' Frieza replied, annoyed.

''Of course it does'', said the Gusparian, ''And it is your duty to start filling it. Anything that makes you happy should be brought here. Anything that you deem useful, fulfiling. Anything that pleases your mind, your body, your soul. And little by little, your room will tell you who you are.''

Frieza didn't say anything. He just looked at the empty table.

''Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts, and we'll talk later'', Hulpit said, and turned around.

''Why?'' Frieza asked, turning his gaze on the scientist. ''You save me from the brink of death, you bring me into your home, you give me my own room ... You don't know me, you don't know anything about me, and yet you ... '' the albino alien stopped once he noticed that the Gusparian was smiling.

''We'll talk later, SonGok'', said Hulpit and left the room, leaving the Tyrant to his thoughts.

Frieza sat on his levitating bed, trying to make sense of his situation. ''Sooner or later, I'll remember'', he thought to himself. ''All my past and all of my memories are locked inside my head, all I have to do is concentrate, and I'll find them. I don't know how long it will take me, but I WILL remember.''

Frieza raised his head and saw Farla looking at him. The Pagosian didn't speak, waiting for the alien teen to announce its intentions. ''I'm going to watch holo-movies in my room. Wanna come?'' said Farla, a little cautiously. Frieza stood motionless, then looked to his right, while giving a sigh.

''... All right'', said the Gusparian teen and turned around.

''Child'', Frieza said, still looking at the wall on his right. Farla turned around at once, waiting for the Tyrant to finish his sentence. Frieza turned his head, making eye contact with Farla. ''I'm not your friend'', his gaze being ice cold.

Farla stood still for a few seconds, then lowered her gaze and left the room. Frieza kept watching the spot where the child was standing for a few seconds. A tiny part of him felt discomfort, but he quickly brushed the feeling aside.

The Pagosian saw a book sitting on the table. He was about to get up and take it, but he immediately repositioned himself. He reached out his fleshy hand, opened his palm, and targeted the book. He concentrated, imagining the book coming to him. But the book did not move. He maintained his concentration, narrowed his eyes, imagined the whole damn table moving. Nothing. Seconds became minutes.

Frieza sighed and closed his eyes. He laid to his bed, placed his hands behind his head, and looked at the ceiling.

''I will remember'', he said to himself.

************************************************** *****************************************  
END OF CHAPTER 1

Well, my first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed making it. Feel free to comment on the story and give me your impressions. The first chapters are going to be focused on ''the lay of the land'', but afterwards things are going to proceed faster.

Some things I d like to note:

1) Frieza's cybernetic implants he got from Dr Hulpit are a LOT weaker than those Frieza got from Cold in the canon. That is because Hulpit does not create artificial limbs for anything other than regular body functions and simple labor. Frieza's fleshy parts are strong, but his mechanical ones are totally able to be destroyed by a relatively strong individual (although ''relatively strong'' is kinda moot when talking Dragon Ball Z. Let's just say that they are as good as Tao Pai Pai's in the 23rd Budokai)

2) I need to stress out the fact that I do not, repeat, do NOT follow the canon closely in terms of power levels. In my universe, a Frieza Saga Yamcha would lose to a 100% Frieza, but not without inflicting some hurt on the alien. In the canon, Frieza Saga Yamcha wouldn't be able to even survive a heartbeat from the monster.

Anyway, stay tuned for ''Chapter 2 - Royalty No More''! 


	2. Royalty No More

CHAPTER 2 - Royalty No More

Earth Date: Year 766, May 15th

Location: Deep Space, Near Planet Namek, Now Destroyed

The Saiyan Prince adjusted his armor set and approached the ship's console. Last night's training at 50G was straining, but this time he was planning on raising the bar even more. He was just about to move the G dial when an alert signal began to flash, followed by a wave of blinking lights and beeping noises.

''Attention, attention!'' The ship's computer transmitted, ''Arrival on Planet Namek, imminent!''

''About damn time'', Vegeta growled. He put on a space suit, kept inside a locker of the ship, and went outside. His ki was more than enough to provide him with movement and the suit provided him with heating. Apparently, Doctor Briefs was an achieved scientist, for human standards anyway. He surveyed the surrounding area, the once upon a time planet Namek, which had now turned into an asteroid field.

Vegeta used his ki to gently push the nearest asteroids away. Last thing he needed was a rock hitting his ship. Once his vessel was safe for next few minutes, Vegeta flew around the floating islands searching for any signs of life. Either Frieza or Kakarrot. With the Dragonballs currently inactive, there was no way to know if any of those two had survived the explosion. Maybe Kakarrot had found a ship, maybe Frieza was still alive, nurturing his wounds. Either way, he had to find the only two creatures that surpassed his power.

And kill them.

He attempted to search for ki emissions. Since no Namekians were here anymore, if he could sense anyone, it would be his rival or his former master. But no signals were being received. Vegeta flew all around the field, like a housefly around a deserted dinner table filled with leftovers. But there was no sugar to be found.

Then, as if on cue with his frustration, he felt several ki signatures approaching at a steady pace. Within seconds, he could see a spaceship, approaching the destroyed planet. Vegeta quickly hid behind an asteroid in order to survey the situation, and see how it would develop. He dropped his ki to a small amount, just enough to provide him with movement, in case things went south.

The ship stopped a good distance away from the asteroid field, and several silhouettes in space suits exited the craft. Their ship stood motionless, except for its mounted turrets, where they would occasionally fire at any asteroid who would drift too close to the ship.

Vegeta recognized the armor suits the creatures wore. Dark blue in color, with red power pods on the shoulders and knee caps ... those were Joshtraps. The Joshtraps were a starfaring race that pretty much rose to power after deciding to live a life of conquest, in the same vein with the Cold Family, except that the planets these guys were depopulating weren't going to be given to the highest bidders, but were going to be colonized by the Joshtraps themselves. Aggressive expansion, at its purest form.

And like the Cold Family, they took great care to mainly attack planets that weren't under the protection of the Intergalactic Federation, in order to remain within the bounds of Space Federal Law.

Vegeta wasn't entirely sure why a Joshtrap ship would be here. Either the Joshtraps recently discovered Namek and decided to conquer it via depopulation, or they wanted the Dragon Balls. Either way, they would be sorely disappointed.

''Well'', said one of the armored henchmen, ''this turned out to be a huge waste of time''.

''Waste of *time*?'' said another one, ''More like, a waste of resources, time, AND manpower. Namek is destroyed. Now we have to go all the way back to planet Gyurak. Pity. I saw some pictures from our Spy Satellites? Man, this planet was basically screaming for Joshtrap colonization. A few villages here and there ... we wouldnt even have to blow up more than a few acres of land.''

Some other soldier wasn't speaking loudly. His scanners had detected Vegeta's ship and he was telling some of his comrades that they may have company. All of them stopped talking when they saw Vegeta flying towards them, now certain that he had nothing to fear from them.

''Hello'', he said with his cocky tone of voice, ''You people must be new around these parts''.

The soldiers looked at each other, and one of them glided forward. ''Are you here to give us the grand tour?'', he asked mockingly.

''As a matter of fact, I am'', said the Saiyan Prince. ''That asteroid, for example. That one over there. Do you see it?'' He pointed at some debris far behind the Joshtrap.

''Which one?'' Asked the alien in honest confusion. ''There are thousands around h-''

In the blink of an eye, Vegeta charged the alien at tremendous speed and hit him with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying towards the asteroid. After 2 seconds, a small explosion of dust and rock could be seen in the background, the Joshtrap's body undoubtedly hitting the debris.

''Yeah, thats the one'', Vegeta said with a giant smirk underneath his suit's metal faceplate. Next moment, the rest of the Joshtraps fired in unison with their wrist blasters, but Vegeta easily avoided them, thanks to his superhuman dexterity. It's been too long since he had shown his superiority in battle, so this encounter was a great boost to his recently damaged ego.

''SURROUND HIM!'' Yelled one of the remaining soldiers, while flying to position himself farther from Vegeta and the others. Vegeta however, quickly faded from view and appeared behind the soldier, grabbing the Joshtrap's armed hand from the wrist, and gripped the alien's neck with his other arm. The Joshtrap tried to break Vegeta's grapple with his free hand, but he wasn't nearly strong enough. Couldn't even move the Saiyan's arm.

The other aliens kept firing at Vegeta, now that he seemed to be less mobile, but Vegeta simply used the grappled soldier as a meat shield and let him take the hits. The alien made a few growls out of pain, spasmed, then laid still. Vegeta grabbed the now-dead Joshtrap's wrist blaster and fired a few shots at one of the remaining aliens.

Inside the Joshtrap ship, the crew's captain, an obese monster of a Joshtrap, was watching the battle which was occurring. His crewmen were considering recalibrating their turrets to fire at Vegeta, in order to give some breathing room to the remaining soldiers outside. ''Send some mechs to bring that scoundrel down'', he said, albeit a little unsure. A few crewmates ran down the corridors and stormed inside some heavy-looking mechs, no doubt used for 'colonizing' the planets which looked appealing to the Joshtraps.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Earth Date: Year 766, March 28th

Location: Planet Guspar, Xandag City

Frieza, Farla and Jok were walking the streets of Xandag, the city where Hulpit and his grandaughter lived. Many individuals of various races were all around them, going about their lives. Xandag was a city heavily relying on interplanetary commerce, so there was a tremendous variety in the populace.

This was Frieza's first time outside of Hulpit's house. The Tyrant had tasked himself with finding something that could tell him something, anything about himself. Farla went with him to stretch her legs, as well as to make sure that her taller companion would be ok. Despite Frieza's reclusive attitude, the girl tried her best to make him feel at ease. Jok was escorting both individuals to protect them from harm, if need be.

Frieza's attention was on the people that passed beside him. Almost none of them looked alike. Lizardmen, ape-like brawlers, human-like traders, long-necked two headed snails ... it was overwhelming. He was desperately searching for a creature resembling him, but he had no luck. Either the Pagosian belonged to a rare species, or he was so utterly deformed that he no longer resembled his kinsmen. Considering that about 65% of him was now metal, he had a pretty good idea which.

''Hey, SonGok'', said Farla with her usual cheerful attitude, ''you should try this place!'', said pointing at a toy store.

''I'm in no mood to play games, child'', answered Frieza, turning his gaze away from the store. ''Unlike you, I have more important things to do.''

Farla ignored his negativity, and replied ''A game is something simple, something that calls out to the purest of things: having fun! If you see what makes you have fun, you might get a clue about who you are! For example, you might like a 'Surgeon's Laser Kit' because you were a doctor, or you might like brawling gloves because you were a fighter!'' she waited for the Nagosians response, with a smile on her face.

The Tyrant, at this point, was getting desperate. Nothing seemed to spark a memory, he couldn't do that telekinesis thing he did in the diner a few days ago, and he began to fear that maybe he was doomed to be lost in his own mind for the rest of his life. He was running out of options. He looked at Farla, and for the first time since he met the child, her smile gave him a tiny piece of hope.

''Alright'', he said with a sigh, ''let's give this a shot.''

''YAAAY!'' said the child and ran towards the store. Jok immediately let a warning about the child running on its own, and hastily followed Farla. Frieza looked behind his back and saw the people walking about. ''Lucky bastards'', he thought to himself, and walked inside.

''Can I help you?'' a female kangaroo-headed humanoid asked the Pagosian, after making a few steps inside the place.

''I'll just look around for a while'', said Frieza lazily, and a little embarrassingly. The clerk smiled, and walked away.

The albino alien started walking around the corridors, looking at various toys that were organized quite nicely in the shelves. He got a glimpse of Farla running around with Jok hastily following her making clumsy sounds. He let go of them from his sight and concentrated on the task at hand. Suddenly, his eyes focused on a large black box with white dots all over it. He walked closer and examined it. It was a miniature model map of the galaxy he was in. He looked at the back of the box. It showed hundreds of planets and star systems, all in perfect harmony, an entire universe at the back of the box. Frieza realized that this was striking his fancy. He was too absorbed in the picture to notice the clerk approaching him.

''This is an older model'', she said very pleasingly, prompting the albino alien to make eye contact with her, ''it uses miniature balls as planets, and has a special lighting effect on the base of the kit, as well a small gravity stabilizer, in order to give the illusion of space, but you have to use it in a dark room. These models are obsolete now, kids prefer the vastly superior hologram versions. Much more realistic looking, despite not having anything actually physical.''

Frieza turned his gaze from the clerk, and shifted it back to the box. ''I'll take it'', he said with a smile.

''That'll be 12 Gusbucks. Considering it used to cost 345, its a real steal!'' said the clerk, making the offer sound like an amazing deal. Frieza's smile frowned, he raised his head and looked in front of him, realizing he had no money of any kind. His lips parted, and turned to the clerk.

''I ... I do not have any money'', he said in an almost apologetic manner. The clerk raised both eyebrows as if saying 'Riiiight ... thanks for wasting my time anyway', when Farla's voice made them both turn towards her.

''I do!'' She said and gave some shiny coins to the clerk. The clerk smiled and gave Frieza the box, and walked away. Frieza looked at the box, then at the Gusparian girl, who was looking at him, smiling. ''Your first toy! Excited?'', she said cheerfully.

Frieza nervously smiled, then looked at the box again. Farla turned away and walked towards Jok. Frieza heard the droid telling her something about giving all of her allowance, while she was saying something like 'he needs it more than I do', then walked past Jok. The Pagosian felt a little guilty.

A few minutes later, the trio walked out of the store. ''Let's get back to the house'', Farla said. ''I can't wait to see that galaxy map!'' Frieza nodded, with a tiny smile on his face, then followed the girl, with Jok walking besides them.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Earth Date: Year 766, May 15th

Location: Deep Space, Asteroid Field (created by the Destroyed Planet Namek)

A short distance away from the Joshtrap ship, Vegeta was having the time of his life. His enemies have been down to only six, and if he wasn't using this battle to empower his ego, they would be dead far sooner.

Suddenly, a large beam connected with his back, causing a huge explosion. The troopers covered their eyes from the blast, while the mech that fired the blast stood still to see if the Saiyan survived. Three other Mechs surrounded the area of the explosion, ready to nuke Vegeta to atoms if he was still alive. The glow faded, the smoke cleared, but Vegeta was gone.

Mechs and soldiers turned around to see if they could spot him, when suddenly Vegeta appeared in a flash in front of the mech who fired at him a few seconds ago. The Prince charged his fist, and rammed it into what was undoubtedly the pilot's cockpit. He quickly pulled out his hand while buzzing sounds and shortcircuits were indicating that an explosion was imminent.

Inside the Joshtrap ship, the captain clenched his fists when he saw the ease which Vegeta dispatched the mech. There were three more outside, along with a few remaining soldiers, but it was evident they could nothing more but entertain the Saiyan Noble.

''Mark his ship'', the captain finally said.

''I'm, I'm sorry?'', the pilot inquired, and turned around to face his captain.

''Mark. His. Ship'', the captain said, more forcefully. ''Lord Vex is a few solar systems away. Once he receives the alien ship's signature, he'll track him down and deal with him. We, on the other hand, don't have the manpower to defeat him, and if we keep engaging him, we'll die. The crew looked around nervously, overwhelmed at the captain's brutal honesty. They thought of themselves as high-class soldiers, and it was mind-boggling to hear someone call out to their weakness. That someone being their own captain.

The captain walked towards his main gunner. ''Ah. Fire on some asteroids over ... there. Right above his ship'', said the captain while placing his hands at the back of the gunner's chair. That will make him break off his pursuit in order to save his craft.'' He then turned to his pilot. ''And be ready to give our thrusters full power, we'll have very little time to evade him.''

The gunner turned to his captain. ''And the men outside?'', asked in concern.

''By the time you begin executing my order, they'll be already dead'', responded the captain grimly. The gunner turned around and saw Vegeta dispatching the second Mech. They were running out of time, and he could already imagine the Saiyan firing a blast, annihilating them all. He hastily pressed a few buttons, and a holo-image of Vegeta's ship was shown in the front window of the Joshtrap ship's navigation room.

''The ship's signature has been marked'', the pilot said nervously then continued ''firing at asteroids!''

''Ready for evasive action'', added the pilot.

With the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw the ship firing towards the asteroids and readying for a turnabout. Realizing the turkey was about to fly off, Vegeta clutched his fists, and began to glow with a malicious red aura. He let a low, animalistic growl, then spread both his arms and stretched back, making a high pitched scream. Before the remaining soldiers and mechs had time to understand what was about to happen, they were all blown into atoms by the huge burst of Ki which Vegeta unleashed. The Joshtrap ship also took some of that punch and began to drift clumsily away.

Vegeta thought about pursuing them, but when he saw that the few laser blasts that the ship fired had caused some asteroids to approach his own craft, he quickly decided against it ... but not without a parting gift. Clenching his right fist, pure Ki began to emanate from his entire arm. The Saiyan took aim and threw a powerful blast leaving an energy tail behind it, approaching the ship at tremendous speed.

The Joshtrap pilot was experienced enough to foresee such an attack, however. In the little time he had left, he spinned the ship as quickly as he could, sparing it from a clean, solid blow which could have penetrated the center of it's hull and blow the ship up. The left side of the craft, however, took a major hit. Explosions began erupting, crewmembers started yelling commands and counter-commands, the ship continued its course away from Vegeta, albeit slower this time.

Meanwhile, the Prince himself was blasting away the last asteroids that threatened the integrity of his ship, and flew back inside. A good exercise, he thought to himself, but nothing that got him closer to Frieza's or Kakarrot's whereabouts. He stood silent, while sitting on the cockpit, thinking about his next move. Should he return to Earth?

No, not yet. Not until he was sure that they were dead. Not until he had confirmed that both of their hearts were beating no more. And if they were, he would stomp them into a bloody, gory mess. He would be the strongest fighter in the universe. As he well should be.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Earth Date: Year 766, March 28th

Location: Planet Guspar, Xandag City

The albino alien, the Gusparian teen and the self-aware droid were walking towards Hulpit's home. Farla was explaining to Frieza how exactly those miniature gravity models were supposed to work, and Frieza was patiently listening to her tutorial, eager to put this knowledge to good use. The girl kept on and on about how holo maps were cool and all, but she liked physical toys more. Apparently, Hulpit's grandaughter had a thing for the classics.

Frieza's look became more serious though, once he realized that they were being followed. He quickly turned when he heard someone chuckling behind them. Apparently, Farla's idea to make a shortcut through an alley wasn't such a good idea.

''Well, what d'we have here?'', the towering creature said with a low crackling voice. A beast of a creature, the hulking humanoid advanced towards the three companions with an evil grin on its face. Once upon a time Frieza would recognize the creature as a Golorian, since one of the Tyrant's best henchmen, Dodoria, was undoubtedly from the same species. This specimen was less obese and more muscled. No less ugly, though.

Farla gulped, Jok was still computing to classify this creature as a threat or not, while Frieza was feeling a little intimidated by the creature's size.

''You lil' punks wouldn't happen ta have some change on ya, wouldja?'' said the creature, making his grin even wider. Jok finally took a step forward.

''Sir, we cannot accommodate your wishes. Please refer to a ... Currency. Exchange. Office, or take a trip to your nearest family member, if you have one.'' Frieza's mouth opened at Jok's inability to comprehend that they were about to get mugged.

''Why, thank ya, lil' guy'', said the Golorian, and stepped forward, now within swinging distance. ''But ta be honest, Id like ta take it from YOU!'' The Golorian raised his hand to give a hammering blow to the droid, but Jok quickly jumped back, pushing back Frieza and Farla at the same time.

''Farla. SonGok. Please stay back'', said the robot and walked towards the Golorian, who stood still, half-impressed by the droid's dexterity.

''Be careful, Jok!'' Farla yelled, with concern in her eyes. Frieza kept looking at the Golorian. The more he saw him, the more ...

Suddenly, the thug charged at Jok, making heavy stomping noises with each of his boots. Jok's chestplate opened and a bolt of electricity came out, hitting the Golorian. The hulking humanoid made a grunt of discomfort, but kept his advance. He swung his arms, trying to smash the droid's head off, but again the robot made a dextrous maneuver and evaded the beastman.

The Golorian paused for a moment, narrowed his eyes, grinned, then turned to face Frieza and Farla. He opened his mouth and fired a humongous beam of yellow light, going straight to the two people the droid had under its care. Jok quickly positioned himself in front of them and took the blast head on.

''JOK!'' cried Farla, while Frieza was surprised at the droid's heroic gesture. When the smoke cleared, Jok was heavily damaged, making buzzing noises and sidestepping, unable to have a straight position.

''Far-la. . Run. a-waaay ...'' Jok smashed to the ground, making a few spasms because of his processor chips being heavily damaged.

''Damn you'', Frieza said and narrowed his eyes. He charged the Golorian, and tried to punch him with his mechanical arm. He put all of his strength and punched straight into the thug's belly. The Golorian didn't even flinch, while Frieza's entire mechanical arm, from palm to elbow, got shattered from the impact.

The Tyrant screamed in pain, unable to believe that his nervous system was so well-linked to his mechanical limbs. The pain was too great and completely shattered any sort of confidence and rage that he built up to beat the Golorian. The beastman simply laughed and slapped Frieza away. The Pagosian fell onto the muddy ground, his face distorted by the pain he was feeling.

''Now for tha cutie pie'', said the monster and slowly walked towards Farla.

''Go! Find Hulpit!'' said Frieza, between his moans. He was in too much pain to walk, he barely turned to see the girl.

''I'm not leaving you!'' said the teen, holding her ground, as the beastman advanced. The monster quickly grabbed her neck and lifted her to the air.

''Something about killing kiddos ... dunno what it is'', said the Golorian, making another one of his huge grins. Farla began to make choking sounds, while the thug squeezed her neck slowly, but steadily.

''Damn ... you ... bastard!'' growled Frieza. He didn't know what to do. How to save himself, how to save the child. Then, for the second time, his instincts took over. He reached out his hand, as if to reach Farla and the Golorian, but then, in the split of a second, he closed his palm, save for his index finger, and aimed at the thug. A thin but concentrated purple ray came out of his finger and went through the Golorian's belly. The beastman made a high-pitched scream and let go of Farla, while he dropped to the ground, losing consciousness.

Frieza then rolled to the side, grinded his teeth and clenched his fleshy fist, sweating from the unbearable pain. Either his body wasn't used to such punishment, or his nerves were extremely susceptible to pain caused to his mechanical limbs. Either way, he was feeling so intense, so severe pain, that tears were coming out of his eyes, and he had difficulty breathing, gasping for air between moments of intense agony. It felt like dying. He almost wished he would die, to make the pain stop.

Farla got up and ran towards Frieza, hearing his moans. When she saw his mechanical arm being totally shattered, she understood what was going on.

''SonGok'', she said hastily and assuringly, ''Lay still! Lay still!''. The Gusparian teen went to the Tyrants side, and quickly pressed some tiny buttons in a small metal plate attached to the far end of the Pagosians metal ribs. A short-circuit glow, akin to a blown fuse, flashed in the Pagosians mechanical shoulder and all lights and flashes in Frieza's mechanical arm suddenly went black and blank. The Tyrant opened his eyes wide, and realized that his pain simply ceased to be. Farla gently placed her hand on Friezas face. ''It's okay'', she said calmly, ''it's okay ...'' the Tyrant watched her innocent, comforting face for a few seconds, then closed his eyes and let go of a sigh, while the back of his head met the muddy ground, taking a few breaths to regain his composure. ''I have to check on the others'', the girl said and stood up, running towards Jok.

''What did you do? And ... how?'' the Tyrant asked, without opening his eyes.

''I've learned some things from granpa, while he works'', said the girl while running over to Jok, ''how to deactivate certain systems in droids and cyborgs ... I turned off your prosthetic arm in order to stop you from feeling pain. Of course, you can't move it now, either.'' Considering it was shattered from the elbow and below, it was a small price to pay, thought Frieza.

''Aw, man ...'' said the teen while checking out Jok, ''he really did a number on you, eh, Jokie?'' She then turned her head to Frieza, who was standing up. ''We need to take him back to grumps, he'll fix both of you in a flash!'' Before the Tyrant could even say anything, he saw her running towards the Golorian. He double-timed his walking towards Farla, while she was checking the beastmans wound.

''What are you doing?'' asked the Pagosian in honest confusion. Farla ignored him while she was pressing some buttons on a small portable console she wore on her wrist. Frieza kneeled before the Golorian, to check the wound himself. His finger blast seemed to have pierced and cauterized the beastman's flesh at the same time. Again, the albino alien realized that he possessed powers quite unlike of what the majority of normal people seemed to have.

At that time, the Golorian awakened, but he was in no shape to get up. He just grunted and watched Farla and Frieza, unsure of what they were about to do to him.

''Yes? Infirmary? I have a wounded outworlder in an alley near Sektor 63, behind the Polar Disc Bar. He has suffered heavy damage to vital organs, and is fading in and out of consciousness, please hurry!'' the teen was silent for a few seconds, no doubt listening to the person on the other line. ''Thank you'', she said and turned off her wrist communicator.

''Did you just ... ask for infirmary for this lowlife?'' Frieza asked, this time his tone demanding an answer. ''He was about to kill me!'' the Pagosian yelled, ''As well as you!'' he kept yelling, to further illustrate his point. The Golorian said nothing. Farla, looked at the Pagosian.

''Granpa tells me that it's not anyones right, or in anyone's power to take the life of another'', the child said, ''no matter how ill their intentions are. Life must be cherished and protected, and in return, life will be given to you, when you need it.''

''Childish nonsense'', said Frieza and looked at the child with contempt.

''You call it nonsense, yet it is the truth'', Farla said, still on her knees next to the Golorian, looking at Frieza. ''My granpa found you drifting in space, near-dead, and he saved your life. And now, you repayed the favor and saved my life from this outworlder. That is how the chain of life goes.'' Farla then turned to the thug. ''And I like to think that some day, you will also appreciate this second chance at life you get, and do something that will help others and help you find some good in your life.'' The Golorian looked down, and the child turned her gaze to the Tyrant. For a few seconds, they just looked at each other. Finally, Farla got up.

''Let's wait a bit for the medical vehicle, then let's go back home. Jok isn't getting better, and you could use a new arm.''

A couple of hours later, after giving some explanations to the medical crew and leaving the Golorian to their care as well as receiving a large hovering shopping-disc which they used to carry Jok, the two unlikely companions returned home. Farlas lips parted when she saw a small hovercar at the entrance.

''Oopsie'', she said worryingly, ''my mum's here.''

As they entered, Farla's mother immediately got up and hugged her child.

''Where WERE you? I was worried sick!'' she said while placing both hands on the child's cheeks. Hulpit walked towards the Pagosian, who motioned the scientist to meet him in a room next door.

''What happened?'' asked Hulpit when they were alone.

''Someone tried to mug us'', Frieza answered matter-of-factly, ''but apparently there's more in me than meets the eye. Your droid and my arm need some repairs though'', said while smiling at the last sentence.

''We'll fix it'', Hulpit said reassuringly, ''I'm just glad you're alive and well'', the scientist said with a tear coming out of his eye. The Tyrant was taken aback. Did he mean so much to Hulpit? Or was he just that kind of a person?

The two men exchanged a few words, until Farla entered their room.

''Gramps, I'll be off. See you in three days - you too SonGok! Oh, and mum wants to speak with you ...'' having said that, the child quickly turned away, left the house and got in her mother's car.

The scientist turned to Frieza. ''You go and get some sleep. I see my grandchild has deactivated your prosthetic, so you'll have no trouble sleeping.'' The Pagosian nodded, and walked towards his room, while Hulpit went to the entrance to speak with Farla's mother.

Frieza made a few steps, but then he remembered that his toy map was at the entrance, next to Jok, on the hovering shopping disc. He turned again and went towards the entrance, but when he was about to open the door, he stopped because of the heated conversation outside.

''I can't believe you actually let her go out like this - are you OUT of your MIND?'' said Farla's mother in an aggressive and shaken tone. Fortunately, her car was far enough so that Farla herself couldn't hear.

''Jok was with her, she was safe'', said the scientist, trying to calm her down. ''It was unfortunate, but in the end, nobody got hurt, and that's what matters.''

''Jok, in case you haven't noticed'', said the mother, trying hard to control her temper, ''is sitting a few feet away from me, as if hit by a thunderbolt - Farla told me that she was rescued by this ... this amnesiac friend of yours? You were never one to think things through, Hulpit, but I will never again let you make any decisions concerning my family!''

Hulpit gestured her to keep her voice down, and calmly replied ''My child, I -''

''I'm not your daughter'', she said with hatred in her eyes. She looked towards Farla - who was obliviously reading a magazine, and shaking her head while listening to some music with some kind of headphones in her ears - then she turned back to Hulpit. ''If it was up to me, you wouldn't lay eyes on her ever again. But she is old enough to have her own opinion, so I have to bear with it.'' She turned her back on Hulpit, made a few steps, and then looked over her shoulder towards the old Gusparian. ''And next time you want to send your friend on shopping trips, joyrides, or whatever, leave her out of such plans.'' Farla stopped shaking her head for a second, then re-assumed the motion.

The Gusparian woman entered the hovercar and started the engine. Farla waved goodbye to her grandfather while the craft was taking off, and left the sight of the elder. Hulpit sighed and lowered his head, then heard Frieza opening the door.

''Your daughter?'' asked the Tyrant.

''... my daughter-in-law'', answered the Gusparian, his eyes still watching the ground. Both of them stood motionless for a few seconds. Frieza then walked to the shopping disc, and picked up the galactic map toy box. He opened the door and was about to get in. He turned to the Gusparian.

''Hulpit ...'' he said, calmly.

The Gusparian turned his head towards the albino alien.

''Thank you for saving my life'', he said with a calm expression.

Hulpit gave him a small nod, then pointed at the shopping disc. ''Want to help an old man get Jok to the operating table before going to bed?'' he said, making a funny, pseudo-tired-looking expression on his face.

''Sure'', said the Pagosian, smiling.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Earth Date: Year 766, May 16th

Location: Deep Space, a few thousands of space miles away from the Destroyed Planet Namek

The Joshtrap captain was nervously making cirles around the control room, waiting for an answer from his chief mechanic. ''Well?'' he asked annoyed.

"We lack the components and materials to fully repair the ship", said the Joshtrap to his superior, "I can make her go steady for a few days, but without a decent repair station, she won't make it. We need to land someplace, and we need to land soon."

"Any planets nearby that have the equipment we need to salvage?" the captain asked his navigator.

"The closest planet nearby which possesses the necessary equipment is ... planet Guspar, 34 galactic miles away", answered the navigator.

"Set course for planet Guspar", said the captain while rubbing his chin.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

END OF CHAPTER 2

Woo-hoo! Second chapter is over! Thanks to everyone who spends some of their time reading this. As you see, Vegeta joined the cast, and I will have more characters showing up in the next chapters. I hope the story is reaching out to you in some ways, I have said that it's not action-oriented in the beginning, but afterwards things are going to heat up - A LOT, so have a little faith. I have the whole first saga in my mind, written down the basic plot for each chapter, so now I simply focus on the next chapter in greater detail (Cant wait to show you chapter 4, its turning out to be one of my favourites).

Alright, thanks for reading, and see you all in Chapter 3: Where To Call Home!


	3. Where to Call Home

Earth Date: Year 767, January 10th

Location: Planet Earth, Son Family House (Goku, Gohan and Chichi's residence)

One year has passed since the defeat of the Tyrant Frieza at the hands of the Earth-bred Saiyan warrior Goku. The Namek Dragon Balls have restored Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha back to life and new Namek was created, but Goku was still in the vast reaches of space, returning on his own pace. Hearing nothing from him for months on end, the rest of the team have gone about their separate ways, training to improve as martial artists, living about their lives, or, in Gohan's case, study.

Gohan was going through his homework, proof-reading essays and making spellchecking errors, when he suddenly felt a familiar aura. Before he could pinpoint it though, the signal was gone. Gohan attempted to find the ki signature again, but the signal was nowhere to be found. Or was it? Again, he felt a powerful signal emanating near his house, but a second later it was gone. It didn't seem like the normal fade-out an individual made when dashing at top speed, this was an abrupt presence and disappearance, almost like an ... instant transmission?

Gohan got up from his desk's chair, and went outside. His mother was in the kitchen making lunch, thus failing to notice him. The sun was shining despite the heavy winter, thankfully some warm days after last week's heavy frost, and despite evidence to the contrary ... Gohan felt at ease.

Then someone grabbed him from behind. Gohan got so startled he nearly jumped a meter, but whoever grabbed him, grabbed him firmly. Gohan slowly turned his head to see who was the mysterious assaulter.

And saw his father's face.

''BLEEEEEEH!" yelled Goku, taking out his tongue and pulling the skin below his right eye with his index finger. Gohan's face turned from caution to ecstatic happiness. He didn't bother to speculate how Goku was here, appearing out of thin air. Wearing the same tattered clothes he wore when fighting the Frost Tyrant.

His father was before him, and nothing else mattered.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Gohan started yelling and laughing, while Goku took him on his arms and spinned him around, giggling. How confident, how strong he looked to Gohan! Able to take down any foe, defeat anyone who would threaten him and his mother.

His father was before him, and nothing else mattered.

Chichi quickly came outside when she heard the laughter and joined in - only to snap a few moments later and yell at Goku for missing for so long, without giving a good explanation. And of course, they both asked the man of the house about his sudden appearance.

"Teleport!" he said with a huge happy grin.

A few hours later, Goku had summoned all of his friends - teleported into each one's residence, then teleported them to his house, actually - and within mere minutes, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Puar, Roshi, Turtle, Bulma and Oloong were all inside the Son house, with Chichi hastily bringing drinks and beverages for everyone. Goku also teleported to bring some food, and before you could say it, the house was on fire, so to speak. The entire gang was sitting on the floor of the living room, in a circle.

"Man, I can't remember the last time we were all together", Krillin said while holding his cold soda in hand. Others nodded, others giggled.

"Yeah, should do this more often", Yamcha added, then raised his mug. "Here, a toast! What should we drink to?" he said in an authoritative tone. "Speak up, people!" he quickly barked, making the gang laugh.

"To the safety of the Earth, and the people that we love", Krillin offered.

"To the voluptuous food that enters our mouths", Yajirobe counter-offered, making the team giggle - Goku actually applauded that one, laughing all the while.

"To the masters and the students", Gohan said giggling, looking at Piccolo, who just smiled in return, while looking at the boy.

Bulma smiled, got up and said calmly "To good friends".

"Here", "Here", said one after the other and gently chinked their glasses.

"Thank you all for coming", said Goku.

"No, Goku", said Tien. "*We* thank *you*", with the others nodding, looking at the Saiyan. "For everything", the Triclops added.

Oloong got up and raised his mug. "To Goku", he said, confidently.

"To Goku", everyone else said, and again chinked their glasses.

"Awww, guuuuys ..." said Goku, blushing.

"So Goku, why DID it take you so long to return to Earth?" Roshi asked, with a happy face. His smile quickly faded however, once he saw Goku taking a more serious expression and looking on the ground, as if lost in thought.

"Yeah, man", said Yajirobe, "I don't like your wife either, but shouldn't you at least -" he was cut off by Chichi throwing an empty plastic bottle at his head. Everyone laughed and Goku's head again lifted, as if woken up from a dream.

"And dad, how did you escape Namek?" Gohan asked, making the entire gang go silent in order to hear Goku's answer.

"I ...", Goku again seemed to have difficulty answering. "Frieza. I ... I fought Frieza ... didn't I?" he seemed lost in thought, as if he couldn't remember. "Yes ... he charged at me ... fists, kicks flying all over me, but ... I beat him", he muttered, then turned to his best friend. "... I beat him, Krillin".

The monk nodded, with a serious, albeit approving, expression on his face.

"Then the planet ... was about to explode. I flew ... fast, trying to find a ship ... Frieza's ship." Those close to Goku realized that he was beginning to sweat. "Ship broken", Goku gulped and continued. "No good. Had to find another way. Fire. Lava. All around ... Ship got gulped by the fire, by the earth splitting in two ... Began to fly upwards ... find a way out."

"Did you find another ship? Like ... Vegeta's?" Piccolo hesitantly asked, noticing that Goku looked unwell.

Goku clenched his teeth, and touched his sweating forehead with his hand. "No ... I ... I wasn't ... was I? I flew ... I .. I saw ..."

"What?" Chichi asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Goku broke down in tears, shocking everyone. The Saiyan was trembling, and seemed to be zipping in and out of consciousness.

Chichi immediately got up and grabbed Goku's forehead. "Goku, you're having a fever. Come, I'll take you to bed." she turned to Bulma "Bulma, will you help me?"

Before Bulma could say anything, Yamcha, who was sitting next to Goku, had already lifted him up and was ready to carry him. "Which way is it?" the lone wolf asked. Everyone else got up.

"This way", Chichi said pointing at a corridor at the far end of the living room. After making a few steps however, Goku seemed to regain his senses and gestured Yamcha to let go of him.

The hero of Earth gathered a few seconds to regain his composure, wiped the tears from his face, then spoke, as if nothing happened. "I think, back there, I lost consciousness for a few moments", said the Saiyan. "Namek was still dying, but seemed to have a few minutes left. When I woke up, I was on the ground, next to a pod ship. Maybe it was Vegeta's, or Ginew's. I activated it and set coordinates for Earth."

"How the hell did you know what coordinates to give?" Yajirobe asked, puzzled and amazed at the story.

"Enough, already!" Chichi barked at the overweight swordsman, "he's trying to forget that terrible day, can't you see?" she then turned to Goku, touching his face with her soft, caring hand. "Are you alright?" she asked while touching Goku's forehead again. He wasn't hot at all.

"Why wouldn't I be?" said Goku with a smile.

Chichi didn't answer.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Earth Date: Year 766, April 29th

Location: Planet Guspar, Xandag city, Hulpit's house

Hulpit and Frieza were inside the operating room, repairing his destroyed arm. Hulpit was an amazing cyber-genetician. A feat that would have taken days for some, was a matter of hours for him. Yet no amount of praise or reward would ever make him feel better about himself, as far as his work was concerned.

"Good as new!" said the Gusparian to the Tyrant, who was anxiously waiting to have his arm fully operational again. His encounter with the Golorian thug two days ago was enough to make him realize that his mechanical limbs were not useful for anything other than simple movement or labor. But why *would* he need his limbs for anything else?

His thoughts were interrupted by Hulpit pressing a few buttons on a small panel of the Pagosian's ribs, no doubt activating his arm in the same way Farla deactivated it when the Pagosian was in pain. He felt a small jolt, a subtle humming began to sound from his mechanical arm, and he could move it, once more.

Hulpit, now relaxed that his guest was again at peak efficiency, leaned backwards and sat more comfortably to his chair, lighting up another one of his cigarettes. Frieza didn't say anything. He just looked at the scientist, unsure of whether he should say what was on his mind, or not.

Suddenly, Hulpit's orb, the one he would use to light up his cigarette, slipped from his hand, and dropped to the floor. The Gusparian was about to get up, but Frieza gestured him to stay put.

"I got this", the albino alien said with a smile.

Before Hulpit could answer, Frieza closed his eyes and gently lifted the index finger of his fleshy arm. Hulpit opened his eyes wide once he saw that the orb began to move on its own, went up in the air and gently got placed on the table, in front of the Gusparian. Frieza opened his eyes again, and giggled when he saw Hulpit's astonishment.

"Not bad, eh?" the Tyrant said proudly.

"How ... ?" the Gusparian asked, amazed, and happy with Frieza's attunement to his mystical powers.

"One of the miniature planets of the galaxy toy box I got was incompatible with the gravity stabilizer", Frieza replied, "I imagined myself lifting it, and it wouldn't move, but then, like a switch, I suddenly had a revelation: what if I imagined the object moving alongside me, as if we were both levitating, as if we were one, as if *I* was that small pebble?"

Hulpit raised an eyebrow. "Did it work?" he asked.

"Didn't it?" Frieza answered, his smile always on his face. He had finally found a piece of himself, and was proud to share it with his benefactor. "And check this out", the Tyrant said and stood up. He walked a few steps away from Hulpit, then laid still.

Hulpit wasn't sure what Frieza was about to do, but within a few moments, the Pagosian's feet started to let go of the ground. First the heels, then the fingers, until he was in the air, in front of the Gusparian, like an angel ascending to heaven.

The scientist couldn't believe his eyes. "This is incredible", he said. "Your memory is returning!"

Frieza slowly landed his feet on the floor, then rubbed his chin. "I know not if what I just did is a memory, or simply a genetic trait of my race that little by little comes back to me".

"SonGok", said the elder Cyber-Genetician, "the only ones I've heard of being able of such feats are the mystic fighters of Yolza, a village quite far away from our city", said while taking a huge huff of smoke, then blowing it up in the air, while pointing at Frieza. "I think we should take you there, to see if they find a connection between your abilities and their discipline".

"You're saying I'm some kind of ... warrior monk?" asked Frieza, almost laughing at the thought.

"It's the only lead we have at the moment", Hulpit responded. "Get some rest, because ..." he stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"What?" the Tyrant inquired.

"Well, you have your surprises about your abilities, and I have mine", giggled Hulpit. "Give me a couple of days, and I'll tell you, I promise."

"Hulpit, there's ... something else I wanted to ask you." said Frieza, his tone becoming serious.

"Yes?" inquired the Gusparian elder, readying himself to answer.

"I saw the galactic map. Namek is relatively close to this star system, for a space explorer, anyway. A decent ship could make the trip in a few days, provided it has a light-year warp engine, as I've seen on your planet's broadcasts." The Gusparian stood still, waiting for Frieza to finish his hypothesis.

"For the last few weeks, you and your grandaughter have been very kind to me, and I thank you for your hospitality. But I've lived here long enough to see that you, Hulpit, spend endless hours, days, on your workshop, improving with cybernetic models and doing various experiments with prosthetics." Hulpit's face became more serious, since the runt of a scientist understood where Frieza was getting at.

"You don't leave your room, let alone the house, unless it is *absolutely* necessary. You send Jok for shopping and any other obligations which may arise." The Pagosian hesitated for a moment, then continued. "And yet, you got on your ship, travelled to the asteroid belt of a destroyed planet, you found my ravaged corpse and you brought me back here."

Both aliens looked at each other for a few seconds, without saying anything.

"You didn't happen to be passing through Namek. You went to Namek, on purpose. You had a reason." Frieza concluded.

Hulpit sighed, walked past the Tyrant, and stood in front of a large picture, the same picture the Pagosian saw when he entered the scientist's room for the first time, the one which showed Hulpit, his wife, and a middle-aged couple, with the male having newborn Farla in his arms. The male had a cybernetic torso.

"You see this young man?" said Hulpit, pointing at the young middle-aged Gusparian. "That's my son, Wubert. He was a bright kid, compassionate, tried to live up to his pa's principles. Went to med-school, became an acclaimed doctor. One day, a space pirate frigate landed on the outskirts of the city and started plundering anything and anyone they could find."

"Charming fellows", Frieza commented, unsure whether his tone of voice was honest or sarcastic.

"The authorities and local militia fought them for two weeks in order to apprehend them, or at least, drive them out of the city. During these encounters, Wubert would go to the frontline and tend to the injured, making him no less a hero than any other man and woman grabbing a weapon to protect friends and loved ones. One day, in such a firefight, Wubert got hit in the back by a plasma rifle."

"... and he died", Frieza said matter-of-factly.

"No", Hulpit corrected him, "his spine was severely damaged, though. He could never walk again. Doctors said that an operation would be too dangerous, so they wouldn't take the risk to add a prosthetic spine." The Gusparian sighed, then continued. "But I could."

"So, you operated him ... without his consent", Frieza concluded, again playing the guessing game.

"No, no ...", said Hulpit, dismissing the notion with his hand. "But I *did* convince him and his wife that the prosthetic I would give him would be totally safe, despite being a very tricky procedure. I had a good deal of experience even back then in prosthetics and transplants, but I was also ... a bit full of myself, with all my successes and all. So I operated him, and things went smoothly, for a while."

This time, the Tyrant didn't speak.

"Two weeks later, Zuba, Wubert's wife, came to me and told me that Wubert began to show symptoms of memory loss, paranoia and aggression. I wanted to come over to check up on him, but the city mayor had tasked me with building droids for various tasks, such as city defence, carrying the wounded and generally, helping the folks against the space raiders, so I had to stay put for at least a day or two."

Hulpit put out his cigarette, then continued.

"That's all it took. Two days. Third day I got a call from Zuba, crying and telling me that Wubert disappeared. We went out to search for him, but after a while we received note from the militia telling us that they identified Wubert as a madman attacking some locals, growling like a rabid animal, attacking anyone he would lay his eyes upon. The militia said they had to put him down." Hulpit looked down at the floor.

"I see", said the Pagosian, "Well, I think that, what you did was very brave, taking it upon yourself to fix him up, when no one else would."

"You're missing the point, SonGok", the scientist said with his eyes still on the floor, "it didn't matter if it was brave, or foolish. It was wrong. When you say the sky is red, while everyone else tells you it's blue, it doesn't make you brave. It makes you a madman. I should have read all the files detailing the risks thoroughly and objectively, rather than brushing them off aside, thinking that I had the ultimate, perfect solution."

The Gusparian looked at Frieza. "Because, my boy, when we become so sure of ourselves, so full of ourselves, close our ears to reason, and close our eyes to the truth, that is when we truly, lose our way. Lose ourselves. Lose ... everything that is important to us. So, believe me when I tell you ... that sometimes it's good to be humble, and doubt yourself, before flying straight into the sun, thinking that you won't get burned."

"I understand", Frieza responded in honesty. "But ... what does Namek have to do with ... your son's misfortune?" he asked while crossing his arms.

"There were some rumors going on, at a district on the edge of the city", answered Hulpit. "Some Gusparians had returned from Namek and claimed the most extraordinary tale. Spoke about ... the Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls?" asked the Tyrant.

"Seven magical orbs which, when are all gathered in place, summon a great Dragon, Porunga, who claims that will grant any wish, and make it come true", answered Hulpit.

"Sounds like a fairy tale", Frieza commented.

"I agree", said Hulpit while nodding his head, "but if there was a chance of taking it all back ... and bring Wubert back to life ... I had to take it. So I entered my ship and set course for Namek. But found only ... ruins, asteroids ... and ... you."

Both were silent, until Frieza spoke.

"So ... you thought that ... maybe I knew something about Namek and the Dragon Balls? Is that why you saved me?" inquired Frieza.

"At that point, for all I knew", said Hulpit shrugging, "the Dragon Balls never were. All I saw was a creature near-death, that needed help", concluded Hulpit in earnesty.

Frieza sat down on a chair, and tried to take in the new revelations.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Earth Date: Year 767, January 10th

Location: Planet Earth, Son Family House (Goku, Gohan and Chichi's residence)

Goku and the others were outside the house, playing football. Chichi was making girl talk with Bulma, while Piccolo was sitting in the sidelines, eyes closed, with a bored expression on his face. At one moment, the ball went on Yamcha's hands. Everyone waited for him to pass the ball, but he just stood there. He straightened up, and looked at Goku.

"I wanna see it", the scar-faced ex-bandit said.

"Oh, Yamcha, you naughty boy ... you want to ... see it?", Oloong purred while getting next to Yamcha and rubbing himself on the bandit's leg, making Krillin, Goku and Yajirobe laugh (Tien just smiled, Chiaotzu looked puzzled). Yamcha rolled his eyes, smiled and gently pushed Oloong away.

"I want to see the Super Saiyan", he said. "Up close, and personal", his eyes still fixed on Goku. Piccolo opened his eyes at the 'Super Saiyan' part.

The others also dropped their stances and walked close to Yamcha and Goku.

"You serious?" Goku asked, half-smiling.

"The power you possess, according to that lunatic, Vegeta, is supposed to be the greatest power in all of creation", Yamcha explained, his face now dead serious. "It's the power that killed Frieza, the most ruthless, powerful being in the known universe. It's a legend reborn, living among us." He shrugged and spread his arms. "So I wanna see it."

"Now *that's* a game I'm willing to play", Piccolo said with a grin, while walking towards Goku and the others. "Goku, let's put all of us ... to a little test", suggested the Namekian. "You, as a Super Saiyan, against all of us. If we manage to knock you out or force you to surrender, we win. If you make us all surrender, we lose."

"Whoa, whoa", Roshi said backstepping, "you youngun's keep me out of such arrangements, I ain't as young as I used to be".

"I'm also not up for that. We came here to eat, not to get clobbered by Goku, Super Saiyan, or no", said Yajirobe and walked towards the girls and Roshi, who were quickly accompanied by Turtle, Puar and Oloong.

Goku looked at the rest. "You guys are sure about this?" he asked hesitantly, although the thought of battle, even as a game made his blood pumping.

"I'm in", said Tien with a grin.

"Um ... okay ... I guess ... we're not REALLY fighting, are we? hehe heh ... it's just a game!" said Krillin, trying his best not to sound intimidated.

"I'm out", said Gohan with a timid expression, and started walking towards the non-combatants.

"Huh? B-but Gohan, why?" asked Krillin.

"I've seen my father's face, when ... back when he fought Frieza. When he became ... a Super Saiyan", Gohan answered, dishearted. "And that's one time too many. It's not a sight I wish to see again".

"Son, it's not going to be like that", Goku said, with a sympathetic look on his face. "This is different. We are different."

Gohan looked over his shoulder at his father, with a slight sadness in his eyes. "Promise?" he asked.

"Promise", said the smiling Earth-bred Saiyan and winked at his only son.

Gohan smiled and giggled. "Okay, I'm in!", said the boy while running towards the Krillin and the others.

"Atta boy!" Krillin said and slapped Gohan in the back when he came next to him.

A moment of silence came when the two "teams" took their positions. It was Goku on the left, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu on the right, and Roshi, Yajirobe, Bulma, Oloong, Puar and Turtle across, looking and cheering them on. Except for Chichi, who wasn't entirely sure if this was a good idea.

Suddenly, Goku clenched his fists, and a golden glow began to surround him. The ground started to shake, and he tried his best to charge the Super Saiyan form without showing rage or anger, in order to reassure Gohan but there wasn't anything dangerous about his transformation. He let go of a massive burst of energy, and when the smoke cleared, his hair were golden, his eyes were light blue, and he literally pulsed energy.

"Holy crap, that's ... that's amazing!" Krillin yelled, astonished at the power.

"Unbelievable ..." Tien muttered to himself.

"Whoaa ..." Yamcha exclaimed.

Piccolo didn't say anything, his wide open eyes were doing the talking for him.

"Awe-some!" Gohan roared.

Chiaotzu tried his best not to get blown away by the aura. His levitating powers were barely helping him hold his ground.

"Alright, come at me!" Goku yelled, taking his battle stance.

Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha charged him on the front. Krillin and Gohan both jumped diagonally, opposite to each other, then back at Goku in order to flank him, Krillin on the right, Gohan on the left. Chiaotzu tried to find an opening to grapple him from behind, but in reality he was just trying to find the courage to join the fight.

Piccolo attempted to punch Goku in the face, but Goku quickly grabbed him by the arm and threw him up to the sky. He then dashed backwards in such speed that made Yamcha and Tien miss and nearly hit Gohan and Krillin. Once the four of them quickly corrected themselves, Yamcha and Tien disappeared from sight, while Gohan and Krillin fired balls of energy, which Goku easily dodged, while flying up in the air. He lashed out both his hands yelling "HAA!" and both runts were blown away by the telekinetic might of the Saiyan.

Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo appeared next to Goku, and began attacking him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Again, Goku used his Ki to knock back his pursuers and give him some breathing room. Taking advantage of the opening, Krillin and Gohan appeared behind the Saiyan and kicked him in the back at the same time, but the hero of the Earth corrected himself, not falling down more than a few feet. He disappeared leaving an afterimage, only to appear behind Krillin and elbowed him in the back.

"Argh, no fair!" Krillin yelled while crashing down.

Yamcha flew towards Goku screaming "Zen Roga Fufu Ken!", and did his vastly improved Wolf Fang Fist attack which forced Goku to block a few hits, rather than dodging them altogether. Immediately afterwards, the Saiyan was kicked in the teeth by Piccolo's charging kick, and Tien knocked him down in the head with both hands.

Goku crashed to the ground, and Chichi covered her mouth with her hands. Roshi smiled and touched her arm. "Don't worry, he's fine", he said assuringly. Goku's wife was terrified. "If this is what happens when they play", she thought to herself, "what happens when they actually fight for real?"

The Super Saiyan appeared through the smoke, charging Tien at abnormal speed, and hit the Triclops in the stomach. The crane student's eyes bulged at the impact, then Goku, repaying the favor, was about to hammer him down with both hands. But the moment he raised his arms to charge the blow, Piccolo grabbed him from behind, placing his arms in front of the Saiyan's shoulders, forcing him to stop his attack.

Again, Goku let his Ki do the talking. With an amazing burst of energy, he knocked away both Piccolo and Tien. The Namekian couldn't believe how adept the Saiyan had become at manipulating his inner energy. Noticing Gohan and Yamcha flying next to him, Piccolo nodded at them and all three fired energy bursts at Goku. The Super Saiyan shielded himself from the blasts, while the produced explosions and smoke totally obscured the spectators' vision.

Once the smoke cleared, Goku looked just fine, although his clothes had become slightly damaged. The Saiyan smiled at his friends. "I'm impressed, you guys!" He said in earnest admiration, "You have improved over the last few months!"

"Oh, spare me", Piccolo said with a grin while crossing his arms, "You're not showing your full power. Don't worry about our feelings, just go all out."

"Are you kidding me?!" an annoyed Chichi yelled at Piccolo, "I don't need our property and land to turn into a crater, just because of your 'boys will be boys' mentality!"

"Should we take this someplace else?" Yamcha suggested, while scratching his head and looking at the others.

"Nah, we're just having a friendly sparring match", assured Krillin, who was getting himself up in the air, alongside Goku. "Have at you, Super Saiyan!" the runt yelled while launching himself at his best friend.

Goku grabbed the runt's punch and was about to counter, but Krillin started tickling him on the ribs. The Saiyan laughed and giggled, then headlocked the monk with his left arm, and started giving him a NOOGIE *CHECK*. Yamcha laughed and threw himself on Goku and started tickling him as well, forcing him to let go of Krillin. Gohan joined in the fun. Slowly, the four of them started to hover lower and lower, laughing and tickling each other until they reached the ground.

Tien and Piccolo looked at the spectacle, abstaining from the ticklefest, but both of them had a little smile on their faces. They landed near the rolling ball of bodies laughing and tickling each other. After a while, they let go of each other and laid prone on the ground.

"It is decided", Tien said with an authoritative tone, while approaching the group, "the Super Saiyan Son Goku met his doom by tickling!"

"What can I say? Krillin knows how to do it!" Goku said, making the group explode in laughter. "What? What?" he asked, without realizing the possible misinterpretation of his comment.

"Yeah guys, lay off him, these are magical fingers!", Krillin said while rolling on the ground, showing his palms and laughing hard.

"Like I said", a smiling Chichi commented while looking at Bulma, who was trying hard not to laugh, "Boys will be boys".

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Earth Date: Year 766, April 30th

Location: Planet Guspar, Xandag city, Bujo's house

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Frieza asked Hulpit half-bored, half-curious, while the scientist was ringing the doorbell of the structure they were standing in front of. It looked more like an unfolded ship, rather than a house.

"This is the surprise I was telling you about", said Hulpit, making a gesture to Frieza as if saying 'wait and see'.

After a few moments, another elderly Gusparian opened the door and laughed in surprise when he saw Hulpit. They exchanged a few words in their native tongue, while the Tyrant crossed his arms and waited to see what was this all about. Finally, the two Gusparians finished their talk, and turned to Frieza.

"This is the boy?" the Gusparian asked.

"This is the boy", Hulpit answered.

"Pleased to meet you", said the runt, "My name is Bujo, I am a surgeon in the service of the Xandag senate, but I have my own office for private meetings. Now, if you come this way?" he said and walked inside his house. Frieza was a bit taken aback by the Gusparian's hasty greeting. Some could interpret it as a lack of social manners, but to Frieza it just seemed as a 'straight-to-the-point' mentality. He gave a look to Hulpit, who nodded and gestured him to go in.

If Hulpit's room was a mess of machinery and prosthetics, Bujo's room was a HUGE mess of bio-organic parts, canisters filled with various sorts of liquids, and various creatures in stasis. Whether they were alive, dead, captive or non-sentient, was not readily apparent to Frieza. Finally, they entered a large room which contained some complex lab equipment, with a huge canister in the middle of the room. The Pagosian's eyes opened wide once he saw what was inside the canister, floating inside the green liquid which the canister was filled with. It was his own severed body parts.

"A-are those ...?" the Tyrant said, clearing his throat, "are those mine ... ?" he turned to look at the Gusparian, who was already beginning to tamper with the controls of a console.

"When I retrieved you", Hulpit explained, "I realized that you must have been a creature of tremendous resilience, surviving a planet blowing up, and all. I figured any part of you would be highly resistant to punishment, or decay. I gave your severed parts to Bujo, who is an expert at re-attaching severed, cut or maimed limbs. Now normally, this is an extremely expensive process, which is why Bujo only deals with wealthy patrons, but you were a special case."

"Indeed" the Gusparian bio-engineer added, "A creature that withstood the destruction of an entire planet? That was something I had to work with, for free. I can re-attach your severed limbs, as if your injuries never happened. You will need to stay in the tube for a couple of days, and spend about a week doing simple motions, but my guess is that within a month, you'll be perfectly healthy, as if your body never had any injury!" the scientist proudly crossed his arms, as if waiting for someone to praise him for his awesome talent.

''A pity that our skin is allergic to the healing substance'', Hulpit commented, ''but frail creatures cannot withstand the toxic properties of the liquid Bujo uses for the re-attachment. A skin like yours though; it could handle it without any problem.''

The Pagosian smiled, but then immediately seem worried. He turned around to see Bujo. "I don't see the part of my skull that was shattered by the impact", he said cautiously.

"You said it yourself, boy", the Gusparian snapped back, "shattered. That ain't a piece of you that survived, at least, not in a form that could be useful. Same can be said about your right side. Burned to a crisp, that one, Hulpit told me."

"Then how ... ?" Frieza was cut off by Bujo gesturing him to listen.

"One word, my boy. Cloning", he said, smiling.

"Cloning?" asked Frieza.

"Another property of this healing liquid, as long as the host body is tough enough to take it. I can clone your dna in order to replicate tissues you already possess. As long as you have a left foot, I can recreate a right one, as long as you have a part of your tail, I can finish it, and, well ... you get the idea." Bujo said, still proud of his abilities.

"So", the bio-engineer asked, "you want to give it a shot?"

Frieza looked at the canister, then at his fleshy hand, smiled, then turned to Bujo.

"Make me whole again, doctor", he said.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Earth Date: Year 767, January 10th

Location: Planet Earth, Son Family House (Goku, Gohan and Chichi's residence)

The sun was slowly setting as most of the gang were giving their goodbyes to Goku, Chichi and Gohan. Goku offered to teleport everyone, but Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu refused; they preferred to fly. Tien and Chiaotzu left first, Yamcha agreed to be teleported in order to go home with Bulma, so in a few minutes, Goku, Gohan, Chichi and Krillin were the only ones in Son House.

"Alright, thanks for stopping by, Krillin", Chichi told the monk, placing her arms on Gohan's shoulders. "Don't be a stranger now, you hear?" Krillin smiled and bowed. "Okay, Gohan, let's get you back inside, you need a bath after this, and your clothes are dirty, young man." Gohan raised his fist to Krillin, and the monk did the same. They both smiled.

Goku and Krillin were now all alone.

"Well, I guess this is it. Thanks for coming, and ... you know, don't let the Super Saiyan stuff trouble you. Come here, we'll spar and chuckle at the good ol' times, alright?" Goku suggested happily.

"I will", Krillin answered smiling. Then they both turned and look at the sunset. They stood silent for a few seconds, then Krillin spoke again.

"You know", Krillin said in a confidential tone, "you come back after entire months, you can teleport, you travelled through kami-knows-where space ..." he sighed, then continued, "if something happened back there ... back on Namek ... you know you can talk to me about it, right?" he said turning his head to look at Goku.

"I know", Goku replied casually, without letting his gaze leave the sunset.

Krillin kept looking at him. After a few moments, Goku turned his head with an innocent smile and looked at the runt. The monk sighed again and lowered his gaze.

"Right", he said, somewhat disappointed, "well, good night". He charged a bit of his Ki and flew upwards.

Goku kept watching on his friend, with a happy expression. When Krillin was out of sight, the Saiyan looked at his hands, and his expression became more serious. How *did* he knew the coordinates? He couldn't answer. He stretched, let a long sigh, and went back inside his house.

He was home.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Okay, done with Chapter 3. At the beginning, this was to be a really short chapter, being more of a summary, actually, but I then I thought about it, and concluded that I should do this a regular out to be my biggest chapter yet, although if I had to pick a "filler" episode, this would be at the top three of my list. I really liked making this whole scene with Goku and co, because things are going to get really bad, and I wanted to give the characters a good memory before things go nuts.

Again, my apologies to the readers who think my story is boring or sleepy. I'm kind of a build-up guy, where stories are concerned, and I want to slowly up the tension.

In the next chapter, things will FINALLY begin to go forward. See you then, and don't forget to let me know what you think of the story so far!


	4. Earth Defence Core

Earth Date: Year 767, February 13th

Location: Kamehouse

Roshi smiled as Krillin was taking a more suitable position to do a better throw. They were playing beach tennis for a few minutes, but the score was already on the double digits. Something to do with super-powered individuals using hyper-speed. Although Roshi was winning, he knew that the runt was letting him do so, his goal being having fun, rather than scoring the most points. And even if he DID want to win, he would never show dishonor to his mentor in such a crass manner.

''Here I go, master Roshi'', the monk said, doing an exaggerated pose, allowing the old man to predict how he would throw the ball. Krillin hit the ball with the racket, but it went past the Turtle Hermit, who stood motionless. The monk thought whether he actually DID throw it too fast this time, but when he saw Roshi taking out his sunglasses and looking up to the sky, curiosity got the better of him. He turned around to see what was it that caught so adamantly his master's attention.

It was a high-tech designed craft, small enough to carry two or three people inside, the pilot included. The craft steadily approached the island where Kamehouse stood, and the two fighters were now both looking at the craft approaching. Now, able to take a closer look at it, they saw that the craft bore the King's seal in both sides of its hull.

Krillin puzzled, turned to Roshi. ''Did you pay your taxes?'' he asked, nervously. Turtle exited the door of the house and looked at the spectacle, but whatever the old animal was saying got buried under the sound of the craft's thrusters. Despite its small size, the ship seemed to have a powerful engine, and looked like it could pack a punch in a firefight. Krillin and Roshi covered their faces with their arms when the craft's engine started blowing away the sand of the island. The craft slowly descended and landed a few feet away from the island's residents.

The ship's glass window opened, and a man wearing an expensive business suit came out. The pilot stayed in his seat, and powered down the craft.

Krillin took a few steps back, not sure what would an emissary of King Furry, ruler of Central City and the Earth itself, would want with Kamesenin, the Turtle Hermit. The man, wearing sunglasses and holding a small briefcase stood a good two meters away from Roshi. ''Mr. Krillin?'' He asked.

Krillin's eyes opened wide, and Roshi looked behind him to see the runt. ''Th - that's me'', the monk said, feeling like an idiot for taking two steps back, then two steps forward.

The man smiled and continued. ''My name is Ugo Soso, I am an emissary of King Furry, may he reign for a thousand years'', said while putting hands and briefcase behind his back, ''Mr Krillin, the King asks for your presence in the royal palace of Central City, in order to discuss matters of utmost importance.''

Krillin looked at the man, then at Roshi. He giggled and faced his master. ''This is a joke, right? You're pulling a good one on me, master Roshi!''

The Hermit looked at Krillin, but didn't answer. He turned to Soso, his voice serious but also intrigued. ''Has the King ... stated what exactly does he want my pupil for?''

"The King wishes to discuss with Mr Krillin, in person. I'm afraid I'm not permitted to say more." The man turned to the side of the craft and spread his hand, urging the monk to get inside. "Shall we?"

Krillin looked at Roshi, not really sure what this was all about.

"Change your clothes", the Hermit finally said, "You shouldn't appear before our King wearing your swimsuit."

* * *

Within a few minutes, Krillin was at the passenger seat, with the craft making the journey to Central City. The runt had absolutely no idea what the King may want with him. He was, officially, a nobody. No wealth, no fortune - yeah sure, he won 3rd and 4th place on two Martial Arts Tournaments respectively, but that shouldn't be something that a King would summon you about - was he in some kind of trouble?

With all these thoughts swirling around his head, the craft finally landed on the rooftop of the palace, which had a heliport section on the center. Krillin got out, along with Ugo Soso, and they walked into an elevator taking them to the inside of the building, going from corridor to hall, to stairs, to corridor, to hall, to elevator ... the walking seemed endless. Finally, when they entered a reception room (one room before the throne room), Krillin's surprise went up to eleven.

"Well, look who's made it", Yamcha said, smiling.

In the reception room were Yamcha, Tien and Yajirobe. Krillin couldn't believe that the King also summoned them - what was going on?!

Ugo made a small bow, then addressed all of them. "Gentlemen, please wait for a few more minutes to inform His Majesty that you have arrived", he said and opened the doom leading to the throne room, just enough to squeeze through. Yajirobe tried to take a peak. When the door closed, he turned to the others.

"Didn't see a buffet", he said annoyed, "and I'm not getting any less hungry."

Krillin walked towards Tien and Yamcha. "Guys, what the hey is going on?"

"Same thing with you", the ex-bandit answered firmly. "The King asked for our presence to talk to us about important matters. At first I thought they wanted to accuse me of my ... days as a bandit, but now that I see you here, as well as Tien and Yajirobe, your guess is as good as mine", he said and shrugged.

"If he asked for people like us", Tien chipped in, "he's asking for fighters. Something big is about happen."

"Then why didn't he summon Goku? Or Piccolo?" Yajirobe wondered out loud. He went to reach out for his sword, but he remembered that it was taken from him before he entered the palace.

Ugo opened the door. "Please, come on in", he asked politely.

* * *

The four human heroes entered the throne room and were impressed by the beauty and aristocracy of the place. Far more luxurious and royal than the reception room, this room - more like a hall, actually - was indeed, fitting for a king, kind-hearted or not. Golden chairs with soft pillows, red carpet throughout the floor, majestic chandeliers lighting up the place. On a large table at the center of the room, there about a dozen seats, but only four people occupied them.

One of them was a blue, short, furry cat-like creature dressed in an expensive business suit, who wore glasses, and looked to be wise and aware of the ways of the world, yet good will and kindness were evident when looking into his eyes. All four of them silently recognized his as King Furry, the ruler of the Earth.

The second person was a human with brown hair, sunglasses and black suit. He had many notes and papers all around him, and played nervously with his pen.

The third person was an elderly human with long white hair, pale skin, a moustache, wearing a lab coat, with a laptop next to him.

The fourth person was an astonishingly beautiful young girl with blond hair, reaching the height of her shoulders. She wore fashionable clothes, occassionally brushing her hair with her hand. Krillin's eyes were set on her for a few moments. He forgot Kings, sultans, and everything else. Yamcha pushed him forward with a cocky smile and they all presented themselves before the King.

"M-my King, it's an honor", Krillin said and bowed. The others followed suit. King Furry raised his hand as if to calm them down.

"Please, please, my friends", he assured them, "there is no need for such formalities. Please, sit down". With his permission, the four heroes sat, opposite to the other four. "Did you have a pleasant trip?" the King asked them.

"Yes, thank you very much", Krillin said, still unable to take in the fact that he was standing in front of the ruler of Earth.

"Now, then, allow me to introduce you to these fine people." The King pointed at the human with the sunglasses. "The man on my left, is Usato Kiwiga, my personal advisor, and good friend." He then pointed to his right. "This is Dr. Gero, my head researcher in Central City Palace's R&D Department." The old man nodded in response, his eyes fixed on the four heroes. Finally, the King pointed at the woman. "And this lovely lady, is ... one of Dr Gero's assistants, Miss Ju."

"What, like a secretary?" Yamcha asked, in a flirting tone. The woman smiled and sorted the papers in front of her, avoiding eye contact with the bandit. The scar-faced human cleared his throat, and looked back to the King.

"Well, I ...", the King hesitated for a moment, then spoke again "I think it's only fair to not waste any time with formalities, and, let you know why we have summoned you people to the Palace." The King got up, and started to walk slowly and casually in front of the table.

"About six years ago, this kingdom, and by extension, all of the civilized world was attacked", King Furry stated. "Attacked by a Demon in green skin, Piccolo Daimao." Tien parted his lips, but said nothing. "Conventional weapons were useless against him. Brave men and women died trying to defend this castle, and its ruler", the catman said looking at the ground. "Martial artists died, so that the monster wouldn't have anyone to disrupt its plans."

Krillin gasped at that part. He was about to say something, but Tien gestured him to be quiet. They shouldn't be speaking until they had a clue where this was going, he thought to himself. Krillin understood this, and regained his composure.

"I know that the only reason that this world wasn't subjugated by this monster, is the fact that he was stopped by that young boy, Son Goku. Is that correct?" the King asked the four humans.

"Yes, that is correct", Yamcha replied, taking the liberty to answer.

"But the tragedy that occurred in my palace", King Furry continued, "is nowhere near as horrifying as the encounter we had a year ago. Our encounter with the ... Saiyans, was it, Gero?" the catman asked the elder, turning his head over the scientist.

"Yes, that is correct, my Lord", answered the old man, with his sharp voice countering King Furry's soft one.

"Yes, the Saiyans ... one of them utterly destroyed our entire navy, our battle fleet, in a matter of seconds", the catman said grimly.

"Nappa", Tien whispered, looking at the table in front of him, lowering his gaze.

"Yet, he was only a grunt, when compared to his superior officer and commander, Prince Vegeta", added Usato, the King's advisor.

"How do you know about all this?" Yamcha asked, amazed at how briefed the King and his people were.

"Dr. Gero has been monitoring super-powered activities and individuals ever since Piccolo Daimao invaded my Palace", the King offered, "and he had been keeping close tabs with people like you and the Saiyan Son Goku."

"Whom we refer to as ... the biggest problem." Usato added.

"Goku? A problem?" Krillin asked with annoyed shock, while getting up. "If I remember correctly, and I'm sure that the good doctor here will agree", the monk said while pointing at Dr. Gero, "Goku was the one who saved the earth from complete and utter destruction! Twice!"

King Furry calmly gestured Krillin to sit down. After the runt did so, somewhat embarrassed for losing his temper in front of the king, the catman continued on behalf of Usato, "There is no doubt that the actions of Son Goku have saved the Earth on more than one occasion. There is no denying this. But there is also no denying, that Goku's motives when fighting a dangerous menace are ... cloudy, at best."

"Mr Krillin", said the woman called Ju, finally validating her presence, "is it true that Son Goku defeated Piccolo's offspring in the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament?"

"O-of course", Krillin said meekly, again taken aback by her beauty.

"Yet, he didn't kill him. Instead he gave him some kind of medicine that immediately brought him back to full health. Is that correct?" asked the girl. Krillin hesitantly nodded. She then added, "May I ask 'why'?"

Krillin knew he had to answer really carefully on this one. Goku spared Piccolo because if the Demon died, then Kami would die too, and the world would be without Dragon Balls *and* God. But he wasn't sure that the King and the others should learn about the Dragon Balls.

"Well, the fact is ... that ... this wasn't the true Demon King", the monk replied. "It was his son, fighting for vengeance against his slain father, without being aware of what his father was. Goku realized this, that is why he spared him." There was a moment of silence in the room. King Furry seated himself.

Everyone then turned their attention to Dr. Gero, who stood up and pressed a button that opened a large screen that occupied almost the entire right wall of the room. A familiar scene was shown. It was Piccolo when fighting Goku in the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. The two warriors moved so fast that Gero had to reduce the video feed to 1/10th of its normal playback speed, and yet, they were still hard to follow to the common eye. Punches, kicks, optic laser beams, ki blasts, all together were forming a beautiful, in its own way, ballet. Solid. Powerful. Angry. Focused. In one particular moment, the Saiyan gave a solid, roundhouse kick to the Demon, and his turban dropped from the impact. There was some commotion from the crowd, with some people start commenting that he looks like Piccolo Daimao, and then the Namekian started screaming, "How could I not look like him, you fools!? I am his reincarnation! So be at ease, my faithful subjects! Your beloved Demon King has returned, and now all shall feel his wrath!"

Gero paused the video and then turned to Krillin, with the King, Ju and Usato following suit. "Are you sure Goku didn't know who Piccolo 'Junior' was?" Krillin didn't respond. He was fumbling for an answer. Something to justify the Saiyan's actions other than the truth. But then again, if Gero had taped this entire battle, then that would mean that ...

"You know", Krillin concluded, looking at Gero.

The old man chuckled. "About the Dragon Balls? Yes, we do. And about God being the one who made them. Not only because Son Goku and Piccolo were kind enough to mention them in the Tournament, but because ..." Gero looked at the king, "we had the honor of seeing them in action."

"What?" Yamcha gasped.

"When Piccolo Daimao summoned the Dragon to make his wish for eternal youth", Gero explained, "my insect nano-borg was capable of recording the whole ordeal. I would display the video for your viewing pleasure, but I don't think that Mr. Tien would appreciate seeing his best friend being fried to a crisp before his very eyes yet again, would you, Mr Tien?" the old man fancied, his eyes set on the Crane student.

The Triclops didn't answer, he just gave Gero an angry stare.

"Back to the Saiyans - we'll return to the Dragon Balls in a little while", King Furry said to relieve some tension, "Mr Yajirobe. Dr Gero's nanoborg was destroyed during the battle with Goku and Vegeta - the creature being too close to the destructive bursts of energy the Saiyan Prince emanated during the battle - so, because of Mr Tien and Yamcha being deceased at that point, you and Mr Krillin were are the only people inside this room who saw what happened in the outcome of that fight. Is that correct?"

"Y-yeah, that's about it", Yajirobe stattered.

"Did Goku kill Vegeta?" King Furry asked, with concern in his voice.

"No, no he didn't", Yajirobe answered nervously.

"Did he spare him as well?" Gero added, cautiously.

"Y-yeah", Yajirobe admitted.

"Why?" Ju asked, "If anything, Vegeta's death wouldn't kill God as well, would it?" she half-mused.

Krillin, didn't speak. Should he open his mouth on this one, it would be to take the King's side. What was Goku THINKING, letting him live?

"I think ...", Yajirobe said, nervously rubbing his lips with his fingers, "Goku wanted him alive so that he would challenge him again on a rematch. Vegeta in the end overpowered him, and Goku wouldn't make it, if we hadn't all chipped in. He also said he ... couldn't bring himself to kill one of the last survivors of his race." He turned nervously to Krillin. "I-isn't that right, Krillin?" The runt looked down, closed his eyes, and half-heartidly nodded. He wanted to slap himself for listening to Goku and not dealing the killing blow to the Prince of all Bastards.

"Mr Krillin", Usato spoke, making Krillin raise his head and look directly at the King's advisor, "When Vegeta saw that Goku ... spared him, did he say anything?"

The monk sighed. "He ...", the runt stopped to clear his throat, "He said that he will come back to destroy this planet and kill us all."

For about ten seconds, no one spoke. Usato, the King and Ju looked at each other; Tien, Yamcha looked at Yajirobe and Krillin; the monk kept looking down. Gero was staring at the runt.

''So ... despite this threat from the alien ... Son Goku spared him'', Gero said purposefully, as if to emphasize Goku's stupidity.

''Yes'', Krillin said grudgingly, ''Yes, he did.''

Gero turned to the King. "Sounds to me that this ... Son Goku is basically only interested in Death Matches, with the Earth being his own little personal playground." As if he wanted to put emphasis to his sentence, he added, "The Saiyans, Earth-bred or otherwise, are way too dangerous."

"Are - are you saying that you consider Goku an enemy of the Earth?" Yamcha asked, in anxiety.

"No, of course not", King Furry cut in, giving a glare at Gero, "Mr Son Goku is not on trial here, nor is he being considered an enemy of the City States." The catman shifted his gaze to each of the four human Z Fighters. "But the fact remains that he is an extremely powerful individual, one who possesses incredible abilities. Let me ask you something, Mr Yamcha. If, theoretically speaking, Goku decided to rule or destroy the world -" the catman immediately raised his hand towards Krillin to prevent him from speaking, seeing the runt was about to stand up. "Indulge me", the King told the monk with a disarming smile, then returned to the scar-faced bandit, "If he decided to rule or destroy the world, do you think you could stop him?"

The bandit stood silent for a couple of seconds, without breaking eye-contact with the King. He slightly parted his lips then said, in a lower tone of voice, "No, sir."

"Is there anyone on your ... team, that could defeat him?" Furry inquired again.

"No, sir", Yamcha responded, readily this time.

"If every one of you ganged up on him, would you be able to subdue him?" Furry asked.

The four Z Fighters looked at each other. After a few seconds, Yamcha turned to the King. "N-no, sir ... I don't think we could."

"I see", Furry concluded, then took off his glasses, sighed and started cleaning the lenses with a handkerchief, breaking eye contact with Yamcha.

"While we do not wish to bring any harm to Mr Goku", Usato reassured the four humans, "we also wish to make sure that he won't bring any harm to us. And besides that, decisions like leaving Vegeta and Piccolo to live, should *not* be his to make. King Furry decides who should leave, who should stay, and who should never be able to threaten the Earth ever again. Not this ... Saiyan immigrant."

"I understand your concerns", Krillin snapped back, "but Goku is NOT a threat. He ... he saved the world, from Demons, from aliens ... heck, even from the evil we humans are capable of, as well. He took down the Red Ribbon army, in case you didn't know!"

Gero shifted to his seat, somewhat uncomfortably, at Krillin's comment. The King turned to Dr Gero. "Is this true?" Furry asked.

The old man stood silent for a few seconds, nodded, then said "This just proves our point."

"How so?" the runt inquired.

Gero looked at Krillin for a second, then addressed the entire room. "The Red Ribbon army was supposedly destroyed at about the year ... 755", he said, clenching his fists, then added, "This means that Goku, at the age of 13, destroyed one of the largest, most powerful private military organizations in the entire globe. Whether it was a criminal organization or not, is irrelevant. If anything, this proves Goku's potential ability of destruction, should he choose to satisfy his urge for battle in ... other ways. What if no one appears to challenge him? What if he becomes the strongest creature in the universe? Can anyone truly attest to his good-will after being infused with so much power?"

Krillin thought about snapping back, but then he remembered Frieza, the most dangerous being in the universe, so utterly corrupted in his power, he blew up planets just for fun. Could Goku ever become like this, if he had no more competition to his power? No, of course not, he was the best guy Krillin knew. But what would happen, if the Saiyan blood in him would make him demand a challenge, where there was none? Would that make him paranoid and insane, in the same way a human gets crazy when dying of thirst, poverty, or hunger, resorting to theft and murder, to satisfy the needs of the body?

Could Krillin truly attest to Goku's peace of heart and mind, taking consideration the Saiyan blood, that accursed Saiyan blood, which, the minute it was revealed turned their lives upside down? No ... no, Goku was his best friend, and he saved his life, BROUGHT him back to life. He also killed Frieza, to avenge his death. The least Krillin could do was to give Goku the benefit of the doubt.

"We have also made some ... research on the magical spheres called the Dragon Balls", Furry said to break the silence. "The ability to grant almost any wish the user asks is indeed, beyond imagination. The revival of good people like Mr Tien and Mr Yamcha is proof of their aptitude for good, but the fact that they've also given Piccolo Daimao back his youth is also proof of their aptitude for evil. As a result, we cannot have them scattered around the world, for anyone to find them, without knowing his motives or intentions. Do you agree?"

The four humans stood silent, hesitant to agree or disagree.

"Why are we here?" Tien finally asked, letting his voice be heard in the room for the first time, and made everyone turned their heads at him.

"Mr Tien, you are here because we wish the four of you to become the leading members of the Earth Defence Core", the catman answered matter-of-factly.

"The WHAT?" Yamcha snapped, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes.

"The Earth Defence Core", Gero repeated, standing up. "It's a project we've had going for some years now, ever since Piccolo Daimao's demise. A way to ensure that Earth would be protected by Earthlings, and that our safety would be in *our* hands, not some alien immigrant's. A way to ensure that no demon, alien, or criminal would ever be able to challenge the rule and authority of the true King of this world, Lord Furry. A way to win back our planet's fate." Gero proudly put both hands behind his back and straightened up his body.

"And where was this magnificent Core last year, when Vegeta and Nappa were blowing up a city? Were they practising their salutes?" Tien asked Gero sarcastically, with the latter's eyes flaring up at the insult. Krillin, who was sitting next to the Triclops, gestured him to calm down, sensing a enmity between the Crane Student and the scientist ever since Gero mentioned Chiaotzu's death at the hands of Daimao.

"We weren't ready back then", Furry quickly answered in order to prevent Gero from retorting. "Believe it or not, the final weapons of our Core weren't ready until 4 months ago. We had just sent our new body armors and weapons for our soldiers for mass production 1 week before Vegeta and Nappa arrived. Which is why we sent our current fleet at the Saiyans ... with tragic results."

Tien sighed. "I meant no disrespect majesty, I'm sorry. It's just that ... this whole project of yours sounds way too ambitious for a project which isn't field tested or proven in battle." He looked at the ruler with honesty.

"I agree", Furry nodded, "which is why I need, WE need the four of you to be leading members. You have proven yourselves in battle. You know how creatures like Son Goku and Vegeta fight. You can show this to the others. And keep them in check, in case they do not act in the preferred way."

"Others?" Krillin inquired.

"The Androids", Gero responded. "The finest, best weapons our Kingdom will ever have." Noticing their surprise and disbelief, Gero told everyone "Please, follow me."

* * *

The eight people left the throne room and entered a large elevator outside the reception room. All of them stood still and silent, while the elevator descended floor after floor. Yamcha was wondering how far down they have gone. Yajirobe was thinking that he was getting even more hungry. Tien spared a thought about Chiaotzu, who was panicking when he saw two soldiers asking Tien to come with them on a craft. Despite the years, the little albino runt was still so dependant on him ... Tien wasn't sure if Chiaotzu was aging at all, let alone maturing.

Krillin caught a glimpse of Ju gently biting her lower lip, looking at the elevator door in front of her, her thoughts, probably elsewhere. Realizing he was staring at her intensely, he turned his gaze on Gero, who was also looking at him, the old man breaking eye contact immediately afterwards. King Furry was looking at his watch, but he was actually thinking - yet again - that the Earth Defence Core *must* be Earth's guarantee for safety. Usato was looking at something on his notebook.

Finally, the elevator stopped, and all eight of them got out. The human Z Fighters were again, surprised and impressed. A huge, vast, excavated underground complex laid before them, composed of giant sections which served as hangars, training facilities for soldiers and other sections which weren't readily apparent to them. All these constructions were dozens of feet below them, the elevator had stopped much sooner at a long metallic corridor above them, serving as a bridge intersecting the elevator to other buildings across them. Anyone could easily bend over the side bars and look below at various people moving around a large open hangar which seemed to serve as a construction yard, where Yamcha spotted a few mechs being worked on by various engineers. On another hangar farther away, they could see small crafts like the one that retrieved Krillin from Kamehouse, this one firing plasma beams at targets they couldn't easily spot, due to the distance.

"Impressive", Krillin remarked at the King, as they all continued walking towards the building across.

"Dr. Gero assures me that these crafts are at least 20 times more durable than our previous fighter crafts, and 50 times more powerful in terms of firepower", Furry said confidently.

"These are the early models!", Gero shouted as a craft below them began testing its thrusters, "once I've finished my research on my second nano-alloy, they'll go up to 60 and 300 respectively!"

Yamcha didn't know at this point, whether this Gero was bragging, or saying facts. If he was telling the truth, however, those ships would probably be able to inflict injuries on Nappa himself, maybe even Vegeta. At first he felt overwhelmed, but afterwards he felt more at ease knowing that the Earth wouldn't be so defenseless anymore, should the Z Fighters fall. After some more walking, the party finally entered the building across the elevator. Once inside, it didn't seem any different than any other modern interior of a private company building. A cute secretary was sitting on a large metallic counter to their front.

"Hello, - oh, King Furry, I - I didn't know you would be there as well", said the woman standing up and fixing her hair.

"This is my secretary, Miss Janet", Gero said turning to the others. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask her for directions or anything else." He turned to the girl, "Janet, are the Numbers on the training grounds?"

The girl nodded affirmatively. Gero gestured to the others to follow him. They entered a large corridor and kept walking.

"The training grounds is where you will put your skills to the test, and increase your strength", explained Dr. Gero. "Don't worry about collateral damage, this room is built to last", he mused.

"You speak as if we became members of the Core, Doctor", Tien replied annoyed. "We haven't accepted anything yet, we're just satisfying our curiosity at this point." Gero stopped walking and everyone else did the same. The old man turned around and looked at Tien.

"You used to be an equal to Son Goku, yes?" the scientist asked the Triclops, his eyes piercing through Tien's. The shaolin nodded. "What about you Yamcha?" The bandit also nodded. "Yajirobe?" The samurai blinked an eye and did a thumbs up, sarcastically. "Krillin?" The monk didn't answer. Of all the Z Fighters who crossed paths with Goku, he was the only one who never matched him in power. Not even once. Gero noticed his silence, but didn't comment on it.

"You've always trained under harsh circumstances and discipline, yet Son Goku always surpassed you in every conceivable way", the scientist said matter-of-factly. "Here, with me, I will teach you and help you how to reach his power, and surpass it. The human Z Fighters looked at each other, then looked back at Gero.

"You're saying ... you'll make us stronger than Son Goku?" Yamcha asked, unable to conceive the notion.

Gero looked at Yamcha, then at no one in particular. "The Core has no use for paper tigers, and make no mistake, to Son Goku, that's what you people are right now. You have experience, but you lack power. You have discipline, but you lack ability. You have potential, but you lack the means to unlock it."

He walked straight into Tien's face. "You need the Core. Just as much as the Core needs you."

For the first time during his semi-transparent quarrel with Gero, the Triclops felt the need to lower his gaze.

"Now follow me", Gero said while turning around and walking towards the door at the end of the corridor, "I will show you the fighters who will be under your supervision."

"Supervision?" Krillin asked.

Gero ignored the question and pressed a button. The large, titanic door released steam as a hundred of small metal plates and wires re-arranged themselves so that the door could slide open. Inside, three people were training in martial arts combat.

One of them was stunningly gorgeous young man with long black hair, looking identical to Ju, wearing more casual, rebellious clothes. The other one was an obese, albino skinned man with baggy pants and shoulder pads, as also some kind of vest. The third one was a inhumanly tall individual, well-built, clad in a green futuristic armor on his chest, with the rest of his body covered in black leather. All of them kept fighting each other, oblivious to the entrance of the eight people.

The obese man started firing energy blasts at such a fast pace that the other Z Fighters were trying hard to keep track. The giant ran at such tremendous speed and started hitting the young man with such focused intensity that the humans found intimidating. Krillin couldn't believe it, but it seemed as if those warriors could take on Frieza, easily.

"Numbers", Gero announced, "Cease all fighting activity. Your commanders have arrived." The three warriors immediately stopped their skirmish and presented themselves in a line. The fat man and the giant responded immediately; the young man straightened himself, fixed his shoes, let a small sigh, then walked in the line as well, leaving a gap between him and the obese man, enough for someone else his size to stand in between.

As if on cue, Ju walked in front of everybody and stood next to the young man and the obese human. She stared at her twin and both smiled in the same way, at the same time. Krillin's mouth was about to hit the floor. "Was the girl an Android?" He thought to himself.

Gero walked to the center of the room, and looked at the Z Fighters. "The tall one is #16. Possesses extreme firepower, he will accompany you on missions that rely on brute and lethal force - let us pray that there won't be any -. The young man is #17. He and #18, or Ju as she likes to be called, will be accompanying you on more subtle missions that may need a little bit of diplomacy or espionage. And last, but never least, #19. His scanning and salvaging abilities will prove invaluable in reconnaissance missions. Gero looked at Yajirobe, who giggled.

"Are they robots?" Yamcha asked.

"#16 and #19 are composed of purely mechanical parts", Gero answered. "#17 and #18 are prototypes of a different type of technology which ... I'm afraid I cannot be more specific, at the moment. As you train alongside them, your abilities will improve tenfold, because of many factors which I will explain to you in the following days."

"Wait ... so, so Ju is an android?" Krillin asked, shocked. "But, she looked like a normal human!"

"Which is the whole purpose of the 'espionage' part", Gero replied.

King Furry walked in front of the Z Fighters. "My friends, what we wish to accomplish here is something that will change the history of our planet. With your help we won't be anymore slaves to the whim of the every conquering despot and madman who will appear on our planet. All threats, foreign, and domestic, shall be met with power which will make them think twice of assaulting Earth." He looked at them with concern and confidence. "Can I count on your help to make history?"

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien looked at each other in honest hesitation. Yajirobe just grabbed his stomach.

* * *

WHOOhooo! Chapter 4 is over, and boy, are things about to get wild! Will Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Yajirobe agree to the King's proposal? With Gero at the helm of their training, will they be able to surpass the power of a Super Saiyan? And how will the Earth Defence Core treat the Saiyans and the Namekians?

Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Living Amongst Peons!


	5. Living Amongst Peons

Earth Date: ?

Location: ?

The Super Saiyan's eyes opened from the earth-shattering noise of the thunder hitting the ground a few kilometres away. He immediately felt scorching heat, all around him. Standing up and looking at the landscape around him, he saw rivers of lava flowing slowly, but steadily, like honey dripping out of its jar. The green seas roared as tidal waves licked the black sky, forming tsunamis all over him.

Another thunderstorm forced him to think and focus. Within a few seconds, he realized where he was. Namek. But how? He was certain that he was ... he was ... what was he doing?

"Goku! Gookuu!" a voice screamed a few feet behind him. He turned around and saw an obese humanoid with sunglasses, wearing a black cap, and dressed in a dark garment that looked large and bloated, yet solid. He recognized him - it was his most recent teacher and mentor, King Kai.

But he ... he wasn't *really* there. King Kai's entire form and clothing were semitransparent, and had a deep blue colour pulsating all over him, as if he was some kind of ghost, or holographic image, like in those sci-fi movies Krillin loved to watch.

"Quick! Quickly, follow me! The planet's about to blow up, you'll die if you don't follow me!" the fat humanoid said and glided through the landscape. Without having the time or comfort to talk back, Goku silently followed the humanoid by flying after him. His body and bones were hurting with every move, but flying wasn't yet an issue in his current condition.

The Super Saiyan and the apparition flew very fast along the surface of the dying planet, witnessing the untold destruction. Goku couldn't believe how much different and peaceful this planet was before ... Suddenly King Kai's specter pointed at a Saiyan podship in the distance. "There! There's a podship! Go! Go!" As if on cue with the despair in the elder god's voice, a heavy storm began a series of deafening and roaring thunders. Goku quickly landed next to King Kai, who was checking out the podship's condition.

"Get in!" The elder being's apparition commanded.

"What!?" Goku yelled, unable to hear him due to the explosions that were occurring all around them.

"GET! IN!" King Kai screamed, his voice also echoing inside the Super Saiyan's mind. Goku quickly entered, his body pierced by intense pain every time it would come in contact with the podship's interior. The elder ghost's apparition quickly yelled at him to press some buttons, and while Goku followed his instructions, he saw Earth appearing on a small screen near the controls. His heart rate began to rise, and he felt something in his spine, clamoring to get out. King Kai noticed his agony, and jumped in front of him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!?" King Kai literally screamed in Goku's face, trying to surpass the thundering roars of the explosions happening all around them, and the crumbling of entire mountains.

"King Kai!" Goku yelled, but not as loudly as the elder being, "I don't understand! What is -"

"Forget! FORGET!" the apparition yelled while firing a beam of light directly in the Super Saiyan's face.

* * *

Earth Date: Year 767, February 6th

Location: Son Family House, Bedroom

"GASP!" Goku snapped while charging his body forward, and stood completely still, suddenly realising he was in bed. He took a few breaths, then swept the cold sweat off his forehead. After a few seconds, he felt Chichi moving next to him, making a few subtle moaning sounds, signs of awakening against her volition. In a couple of seconds, she stood still, and although the Saiyan wasn't looking at her, he could feel her eyes on him.

"Bad dreams again?" she said, turning to her husband's side while letting a gentle sigh. He didn't answer. He was focusing to lower his heart rate, taking large breaths. The woman moved closer and hugged him. "It's okay now ... shhhh ... shhhhhhh ..." she whispered. The Saiyan felt his heart rate slowly dropping. He closed his eyes and laid down again, with her at his side.

"Wanna talk about it?" Chichi asked her husband while they were both looking at the ceiling, the only sound besides her voice being the hypnotic humming of the freezer on the kitchen next door. After a few seconds, Goku spoke.

"I don't really remember what I saw", he commented, then looked at Chichi, who was still staring at the ceiling. "Is that normal? Do we forget our dreams?" he asked honestly.

"Yeah, sure we do", his wife answered in a comforting voice. "Sometimes we dream of things so vividly that we wake up and we still think the dream is going on - takes a few seconds to realize we're back to 'real life'." Goku kept looking at her.

"Some others times, like you did now, we forget what we saw as soon as we wake up. Although sometimes ..." she stopped mid-sentence. Goku shifted his body on the bed, facing her.

"Sometimes what?" he asked curious.

"Sometimes something happens during the day that we remember the dream", she replied. "There was a time I dreamt I was chased by giant crabs - don't smile! It isn't funny! - Anyway, the minute I got up, I forgot about it."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Then how do you -" she cut him off.

"Later that day I went to the market to buy groceries. When I reached the frozen sea food, I saw some crabs, and like a switch, I remembered the dream, up to the tiniest detail."

Goku felt more at ease, and gently rubbed Chichi's arm. She smiled, but after a few seconds she got a very uncomfortable look on her face, as if she was about to puke. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom.

Goku got up, albeit slowly. "Are you ok?" he asked. He heard her vomit. "Yeah", she responded between regurgitations. "Dandy."

Goku thought about getting inside, but he knew that Chichi wanted to be alone when she was in the bathroom. Despite all these years, the concept of privacy was still alien to him. After a while, he heard water coming out of the sink, and after a little more while, his wife came out, blushing.

"Well", she said shyly while looking at her husband and rubbing her belly, "I guess the cat's out of the bag".

"What?" Goku said raising an eyebrow. "But, we don't have any cats!" Goku gulped when he saw the glare Chichi gave him. "Or ... did you get one ... while I was away?", he added hesitantly while Chichi clenched her fists. "Cats ... make you puke?" he finally offered.

Chichi, incapable of holding her temper, grabbed a bottled water and threw it at Goku's head. "I'M PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

Earth Date: Year 766, June 2nd, 14:12 p.m.

Location: Joshtrap Ship " The Razor", in orbit on Planet Guspar

"Sir", the chief navigator informed the captain, "We have reached planet Guspar."

"Finally!" said the obese humanoid. He wasn't happy with the time it took to reach a habitable planet in order to repair the ship. Whoever that person was, he did a number on them, there was no doubt. He destroyed half their mechs, their scouting party, and he half-wrecked their ship. "Their" ship, HIS ship, he cursed to himself.

But in the end, it was of no consequence. They had the humanoid's ship marked. The colonel would surely deal with him, in due time. Of course, if the obese captain knew that the humanoid who attacked was none other than Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, he wouldn't be so cocky, or sure of their retribution.

"Captain, your orders?" asked the pilot.

"Penetrate the atmosphere, we're going down." The captain turned to his communications officer. "Open the speakers, I wish to address the crew." The officer pressed a couple of buttons, then turned to his commander and nodded.

"Men", the captain barked, "We are going to be landing on planet Guspar, a planet who doesn't yet belong in the Intergalactic Federation, thus, is outside the bounds of Space Federal Law. We can freely take what we want from the traders there, without the need to pay for it, as long as we are strong enough to take it. It is within your rights as Joshtraps to claim anything you deem worthy of your acquisition, but only as soon as I give the command."

The men cheered and started grabbing their battle gear.

* * *

Earth Date: Year 766, June 2nd, 16:18 p.m.

Location: Planet Guspar, Xandag city, Hulpit's House

"No", Frieza said, his eyes ablaze. "No way in Hell. I am NOT wearing this."

"Aw, come on, SonGoook!" Farla pleaded. "This is the coolest, most fashionable piece of clothing there is!" She narrowed her eyes, and lowered her voice, whispering, "The ladies love it."

"I don't care. Look, I promised I'll be here on your birthday party, but I'm not wearing this ... this attire throughout the whole occasion."

"But this is a double celebration! I celebrate my 32nd birthday, and you celebrate ... you having your whole body again!"

It was true. Frieza, thanks to doctor Bujo, an amazing bio-engineer as well as Hulpit's friend and colleague, had the Tyrant's entire body fully restored. His white flesh in perfect harmony with the glassy purple pods on his head, chest, and shoulders. Not a single mechanical component. It still felt alien to him, though. His amnesia forbid him from fully embracing the significance of his restoration. In a way, he felt a small discomfort, for in the four months he lived with Hulpit, he had gotten used to his mechanical form. Still, he got used to that, he sure as hell would get used to this, as well.

He had also noticed that he could fly and use telekinesis a LOT easier now, making him fully confident that his powers were directly linked with his dna. Yes, he owed a lot to Hulpit and Bujo. Still, he had taken great care not to mention anything about his powers to Farla; the last thing he needed was her constant nagging to make demonstrations to her. Hulpit was also kind enough to respect this; he kept silent as well.

"SonGok", Hulpit said while entering the albino alien's room, "Bujo is outside. Are you coming?"

"Yes, pa", Frieza replied while feigning annoyance, a slight attempt at humour over the Gusparian's fatherly attitude - with Farla giggling at the joke. He walked past Hulpit, who simply stood still, watching the Pagosian walk away. He looked down and smiled a bit. Frieza's head appeared behind the door, asking in a voice that tried to mimic Hulpit's, "Are you coming?"

Hulpit and Frieza went outside and saw Bujo. "And how is my patient doing today?" the alien asked the amnesiac overlord. "Pretty well, doctor", the Pagosian replied. "The numbness seems to have dissipated entirely, and the tail no longer twitches. I'm good."

"The headaches?" Bujo asked. The Tyrant hesitated a bit on that one. "Still got them, eh?" concluded the runt. "Don't worry, they should leave you in the next 10 days or so. Now, come on, I know a great place we can enjoy some nice jujulok. I'm perched."

"Umf, I don't drink that stuff. Too sweet for my tastes", the Pagosian replied.

"Then settle for something else. Hulpit, come on, you're buying this time", said Bujo while winking at Hulpit.

After a small walk, the alien trio have reached a large open-spaced cafeteria of sorts, had sit down on some comfy chairs and ordered their drinks. Mostly it was Bujo and Hulpit talking, with Frieza adding a comment or answering a question now and then. He respected and admired both runts for their work and their service, maybe having even deeper feelings than that for Hulpit ... friendship maybe? kinship? If anything, he found himself willing to help Hulpit to any little task he would need, like a son helping his weary and aging father.

But there is only so much that one can take when listening to old men talking about their cramp or the newest addition to the 76RTF prosthetic module, or the DFG78 bio-alloy. Frieza subconsciously turned his attention to the cafeteria's big screen, which, at that moment, was showing news and reports about various things that were happening to the universe.

"... and this is all that we can add to the whole Bogfod fiasco that Lieutenant Form is responsible for", said the octopus headed reporter. "Seriously Lieutenant, next time you wish to confiscate merchandise, make sure it's stolen", she commented with a smile (well, as much as one who has an octopus head can smile, anyway). "Now to more intergalactic news, we have some interesting developments concerning the missing son of King Cold, Lord Frieza. Kigo will give us the heads up. Good day, Kigo."

The screen showed a reporter who had the head of a giraffe and the body of a flying squid.

"Thanks, Donna", said the alien, "As you can see, I'm floating outside the Planet Trade Corporation head building. Well, as you know it's been almost four months since the vice-president of the company, Lord Frieza, has mysteriously disappeared without explanation or reason from the offices of the PTC."

The screen then showed a picture of the Tyrant in his first form. Frieza of course, being now in his fourth form ever since his amnesia, was impossible to see the connection, as well as anyone else looking at the screen.

"When we asked King Cold to comment about this whole situation two months ago", the gira-squid continued, "he insisted that his son was merely taking 'a leave of absence'. But seriously ... how much leave of absence justifies your disappearance for four months?"

"This is something that gives a very bad image in the eyes of the public, isn't it, Kigo?" the lead reporter commented.

"Indeed it is, Donna", the alien replied, "the stock market of the Intergalactic Federation is on uproar. Various planets belonging to the Federation begin to question the ability of the PTC to provide living space to the races needing it, in order to expand their reach in our galaxies, now that Lord Frieza has failed to performed his duties for the last few months."

"Yes", replied the lead reporter, "I believe PTC stocks have plummeted yet again this week? This is crippling for their business."

"Let's just hope that Lord Frieza will appear and make things right, Donna - hey, what's the big idea?" the alien snapped as a bunch of armed PTC soldiers began to push him away from the building.

"A-alright, stay put Kigo, we may need you about the mutated Fugots story in the next half an hour," the screen zoomed out, showing that next to the seated octopus reporter, another alien, with purple skin and white armor covering his chest and wrists, sat on a chair next to her. "Ladies and gents, we have an exclusive interview with none other than Lord Frieza's brother, Lord Cooler, who was kind enough to grace us with his presence." The reporter took a long bow, "Thank you for coming Your Highness."

The alien slightly nodded his head, and spoke in a calm, yet firm and focused voice. "Thank you for having me, Donna."

Frieza wasn't sure why, but he felt a shiver in his spine when the screen shown the purple-skinned alien.

"Now, Lord Cooler, the public knows and respects the privacy of an important and royal family, such as your own, but -" Cooler's hand cut her off.

"There is no need for formalities, Donna", the alien assured the reporter, "The public has invested a lot of money in the well-being of my father's company, and I intend to ease their fears."

"Alright", responded the reporter, "Now, for my first question ... what has really happened with Lord Frieza? Is it true that he abandoned the company because of his rumoured relationship with the transsexual songstress Zhagira and was kicked out of the PTC in order to prevent a scandal?" the purple alien chuckled at the reporter's question.

"Of course not", Cooler said half-laughing, "My brother did his best to make sure that our company gets ruled effectively and effortlessly. The reasons of his disappearance had nothing to do with mis-gendered pop-stars, regardless of race or occupation", he said while sitting more comfortably on his chair.

At this point, Hulpit and Bujo had stopped their conversation and looked at the newscast themselves.

"Then what DID happen?" the reporter asked.

"My brother simply ... got tired of running the company." Cooler said dismissively. "He never had a high tolerance for things that weren't entertaining him, so once he lost his interest, he decided to leave."

"Then why did King Cold let his position empty for so long?" inquired the reporter.

"As you know", Cooler said with a melancholic expression on his face, "My father is a very, very compassionate man. Although others would have undoubtedly hired a replacement within a day of such childish behaviour, my father wanted to give him a chance to take back his decision, and return to run the company he was instructed to run."

"Apparently, that didn't work out very well, did it?" asked the reporter.

"Well ... my brother sent a transmission to our father yesterday. He said 'Father, I am not coming back. You're on your own." he said and looked down, with an exaggerated sad expression on his face.

"Wow. That was ... harsh of Lord Frieza", the reporter said and rubbed one of her tentacles on Cooler's lap. The alien glared at her and she immediately pulled away her limb.

"The fact is, Donna, that he was wrong", the purple skinned alien commented, hiding his irritation, "My father is not alone. He was never alone. Because, along with that irresponsible little brat of a son, he also had *me*. And I am not going away. Ever."

"But - waaait ... are you implying that you will take over Lord Frieza's office?" the reporter asked, genuinely surprised.

"Oh, goody", Bujo commented with a frown, making Frieza look at him and giggle.

"Why? Is he THAT bad?" the Tyrant asked the Gusparian, who didn't seem to like this interview at all.

"Sh-shhh!" Hulpit hushed at both of them, and all three turned their attention to the monitor.

"Indeed I am, Donna", Cooler said with his chest filling with pride, "the sectors that *I* was responsible for, laying the ground for colonization, are almost all done - Salza can take it over from here, where these planets are concerned. But my brother still left a lot of work to be done in his sectors, so I will be doing it in his stead."

"Well, your record of colonization is, indeed, very impressive ... I am sure that your company's shareholders will be very satisfied with this turn of events ... although ..." the reporter feigned hesitation.

"What is it?" Cooler replied annoyed, noticing her sarcasm.

"There have been some rumors that you depopulate planets filled with sentient beings, as also planets of the Federation who have been suffering from deep and long recession, with social decli -" she immediately stopped once she saw Cooler's dead-cold stare.

"This propaganda AGAIN?", the elder son of Cold spat, "Let me tell you something Donna, I am sick and tired of all these lies and heresy. I officially declare two things: First, and foremost", he said turning his gaze to the camera, "The Planet Trade Corporation NEVER attacked any planet that is a member of the Intergalactic Federation, NEVER! We respect and admire any race that has joined the Federation, and we would never attack our brothers, for once you are a member of the InterGalactic Union, you are our siblings."

The reporter stood totally still, not daring to provoke Cooler any more, while he continued.

"Second", the alien declared, "We NEVER attack planets filled with sentient beings who possess at least the ability to have an economy and social structure. All of the planets we depopulate are either planets filled with mindless savage beasts, or with creatures who are unable to develop sentience, essentially being a stain on the universe for races who wish to expand and reach their full galactic potential!"

"Foobcrap", Bujo spat. Frieza looked at the Gusparian for half a second, then looked back at the screen.

"B-but, on planet Din-Jin", the reporter commented, "several of the new colonists said they have found ruins of a civilization who seemed to be that of sentients, and -" again the alien cut her off.

"I was informed of this misunderstanding", Cooler said confidently, "the civilization belonged to a race who probably destroyed themselves in a civil war. They were already wiped out when my scouts found the planet. A lot of the planets we offer are like this, actually."

"Because", Cooler added, "In the end, that's what we do. We scout, we detect, we evaluate, and, if need be", a ghost of a smirk appeared on his face, "we purge. My family has been providing this service to the Federation for thousands of years, we have no intention of stopping now."

"W-well, that settles that", the reporter said, realizing that she may have been abusing Cooler's time. "Thank you again for coming Your Highness", she said making a long bow, again, "we firmly hope that you will lead the Planet Trade Corporation into a brighter future."

Cooler nodded, stood up and walked away as the camera zoomed in back on the reporter. "Now, to our story about the mutant Fugots ..." Frieza's attention was turned to Hulpit.

"A most dangerous man", Hulpit commented cautiously.

"Why? What's the deal with that ... 'Planet Trade Corporation?' The way I saw it, they seem to be important and helpful", the Pagosian commented.

Bujo took a sip from his glass, and spoke. "The 'Planet Trade Corporation' ... pff, a fancy way of saying slave-traders. Conquerors. Murderers." Noticing the Tyrant's puzzled expression, he continued. "While it has never been officially proven, the ruler of the PTC has given the order to depopulate other planets, with the sole criteria been the planet's resources and living space."

"So ... they don't depopulate only planets without sentients?" asked Frieza shocked.

"No", Hulpit answered in a sad tone, "as long as your home planet belongs to the Intergalactic Federation, and as long as your race has a healthy economy, producing a solid net profit, you're safe. If not ..." the Gusparian let his sentence hang in the air.

"And ... and how do they ... depopulate?" the Pagosian asked.

Bujo hesitated for a minute, then spoke with a grim tone in his voice.

"First they circle the planet by bringing cruisers all around its globe. This is to make sure that no one leaves the planet alive." Bujo seeing Frieza's eyes widen, let the info sink in for a couple of seconds, then went on. "Afterwards, about a dozen of troopships land to different areas of the planet, depending on how large the planet is. These troopships release a large horde of soldiers who begin to indiscriminently and mercilessly slaughter any living sentient they encounter, taking great care to spare wildlife, farmland and basically anything that provides agriculture or mining." He looked at his glass for a moment, then continued. "Doesn't matter whether you're a man, woman or child. Whether you're a soldier, a trader, or a farmer. Combatant or non-combatant. They're all targets for termination. Once the soldiers don't see any other denizens alive, they make camp and stay for a couple of months, making extensive searches to make sure that no survivor will remain."

"Wait, this is impossible", Frieza snapped, "local denizens are far more knowledgeable of a planet's surroundings and territories than those ... raiders, assassins, whatever they are. Surely they could hide long enough for the raiders to leave, and then expose this whole thing to the Federation, either by asking for help from the new colonists, who are unaware of such atrocities, or just take a ship to a star system where they can find help!"

"There are never survivors", Bujo replied, grimly. "The PTC depopulation parties seem to possess some kind of ... scanners, some sort of technology that allows them to automatically lock on to any sentient being which pulsates the ability to fight, however small that is. It is whispered that even infants can be located with these ... these blasted scouters of theirs."

Frieza was mortified at the revelation. His months with Hulpit and Farla had made his instincts docile, and such a blatant information was shocking to him. Still, a part of him was listening to this with cold indifference. Suddenly, a thought passed through his mind.

"Is Guspar ...?" he let his sentence hang in the air.

"A member of the Intergalactic Federation?" Hulpit chipped in. "No, but our senate has began negotiations with the Federation's Council in order for our race to become members. Based on what I've seen in the news, I think we'll make it, although it will take a few more months ..."

"Assuming of course, Frieza won't kill us all, by then", Bujo mused.

Frieza turned his head and saw the Gusparians, as well as the outworlder immigrants, going about their lives. He couldn't help but wonder how courageous these people must be, when at any time an army of terminators could appear and wipe them out from the face of the universe. He saw little kids playing on the street, and he imagined how terrible it would be to be shot point blank by some offworlder trooper ... just because he could. Or because he was just following orders. He imagined Hulpit and Farla lying dead on the ground, their lifeless bodies watering the plants of the ground with their blood. He shuddered.

"You okay?" Hulpit asked the Tyrant while gently touching his arm. The Pagosian quickly looked at his benefactor, smiled and nodded. Frieza then turned to Bujo.

"How do you know about all this?" he asked Bujo, in honest query. The Gusparian bio-engineer looked at his drink, then at the Tyrant, and stood silent. For a moment the albino alien thought that the runt wouldn't answer, but suddenly, Bujo's lips parted and he start speaking in a low voice.

"I ... had a request once, from a very wealthy patron, Dugar, to visit his planet and use my skills to regenerate his sister's lower torso which was crashed due to a traffic accident. He pre-paid for all expenses, and I had nothing better to do at that time, so I accepted." He took a sip from his drink then continued. "The planet I landed, Tarfala, I think its name was, was a planet of the federation that was suffering from a deep recession. They were a drain on the collective economy of the Federation because of a complete depletion of their top-used fuel which occurred a lot sooner than their economists have predicted. Still, Dugar was a wealthy bastard - I guess recessions do make the rich richer - and he welcomed me into his house for as long as I needed to fix his sister."

He looked at the people across the street, then kept talking. "One day, there was a broadcast that people should immediately

go to their homes and stay put, until noted otherwise. On the local news channel - which was unable to send transmissions off world because of some kind of firewall hack in their network -, we saw the frigates of the PTC flying all over the planet, taking key positions within the globe, and started to drop podships. Within a few hours, hundreds of Frieza's men were all around the streets, the countryside, the capital ... killing anyone and anything they saw. Within a day, all of the planet's defence forces were wiped out, at the same time the citizens were killed. It was as if the enemy soldiers didn't even acknowledge the opposition. Whether they were soldiers or non combatants ... they got the exact same attention. We could see, mortified, live feed of people running around the streets while they were on fire, or others who were shot down in point blank range like war criminals. Children crying for their parents before before blasted away by soldiers or explosions from the blowing up buildings ... after a while, the television screens would show only static, or other channels would have a message saying that they were experiencing technical difficulties. We could hear in the streets people screaming at their last surviving folks to find a ship and fly away."

He let a sigh and continued. "Dugar, probably feeling indebted to me for saving his sister, told me to follow him to a spaceship which he claimed would be fast enough to outrun the frigates' lasers and save ourselves. Having no other options, I ran with him and his family, with some bodyguards of his to protect us from Frieza's men. We exited the city through a secret pathway, and started running to the countryside, where we would rendevous with his pilot. We were near the ship when one of the podships suddenly landed in front of us. There was a huge cloud of smoke right after, and Dungar ordered everybody to stay put, in order to make sure that his mercenaries wouldn't leave him. Once the smoke cleared, a humanoid with light blue skin and dark green hair emerged from the podship. He had jewellery all over his face and was dressed in a rather ... peculiar way for a PTC soldier. I think, for his species anyway, he must have been very handsome."

Bujo looked straight ahead at nothing in particular, and continued. "The mercenaries all charged at him in unison. While I could see them running, he, on the other hand, was moving at blurring speed, appearing to be solid only when he savored a killing blow to a foe. I hadn't seen anything like that in my entire life. I was so scared I couldn't move. There was fire, all around us, burning buildings and trees, but he would stand out, like a shadow from hell, savoring the death and carnage." The Gusparian wiped his face, then went on.

"Dungar grabbed his wife and sister by the arm and tried to run in the other direction. The humanoid just smiled and stretched his hand, firing a white beam of pure energy that incinerated them. Then ... then he turned his gaze on me. He saw that I was mortified, frozen from fear, unable to respond to anything. I think ... I think he liked that. He walked close to me, kneeled so that his face would be right in front of mine, then said with a devious smirk, 'I want you to see this.' He turned around, and walked a few steps away from me. Farther, farther across, I could see the palace of the capital of this planet. Unlike most structures and buildings, this one looked almost intact."

Both the Pagosian and the other Gusparian were listening, unblinking.

"The humanoid, with its back still turned on me, started shaking, making disgusting grunting noises, and some other weird sounds, as if his flesh was scrubbing itself to a rubber wall. My eyes opened wide as I saw his body mass becoming double, then triple its normal size. Suddenly, the shaking stopped, and he looked at me over his shoulder. His face had become something utterly disgusting, like out of a nightmare. He had developed a crude muzzle, huge, ugly teeth were protruding all over his mouth, and had warts all over his skin. His eyes looked at me with malice, and then, as if satisfied with my utter fright, he turned again to face the palace."

Bujo shuddered, then went on.

"He let out a huge growl and fired a powerful pink wave of energy to the structure. It took about two seconds to reach its target, although the palace must have been a good dozen kilometres away. A huge explosion occurred, the ground shook in such magnitude that it reached even the outskirts of the city which me and the monster were standing on. I fell down from the quakes, and when the smoke at the palace cleared, the entire structure, save for a few walls, was utterly vaporised from the blast attack. I couldn't believe my eyes. The alien shook his body again, and this time, a lot more quickly, reverted to his previous, less-threatening form. He walked towards me and stopped, two feet away from me. I thought he was going to kill me, but instead he pointed to something behind me. I slowly found the courage to turn around, and saw his podship. He was basically telling me to get in. He was sparing me. I hesitantly turned my back to him and crawled to the podship, too scared to get up. When my hand grabbed the door and was halfway in, I looked at him over my shoulder. He was still standing there, looking at me. He gently lifted his index finger, placed it in front of his lips, and said 'shhhh ...' then winked his left eye. I gulped and entered the podship. While the door was closing, he flew away. I set coordinates for Guspar, and I returned here."

"... You're lucky to be alive", Frieza commented. Bujo nodded, looking at his drink.

"I ... thought about taking this to court, but ... I had no proof. When I returned to Guspar a few weeks later, I learned that planet Tarfala was declared unsafe for population for the next 5 years because of a lethal poison some eccentric alchemists created that got released in the entire atmosphere and killed everybody. Heh, can you believe it? But when you live in a universe as big as this, you hardly have the time or mood to deal with what a planet some thousands of light years away is being going through, whether it is recession, poverty ... or complete and utter annihilation."

Bujo clenched his fists, as a tear run through his cheek. "That bastard ... he killed everyone that lived there, people who never hurt him, never did any wrong to him, people who were simply trying to make ends meet, and ... spared only me, not out of pity, not out of guilt, not out of remorse ... but because of a whim. Can you believe it?" he said while looking at Frieza with tears in his eyes, "... A F*%KING WHIM!"

"Bujo, come on ..." the Pagosian said nervously, looking around at the patrons of the cafeteria who were turning around to see where the shouting came from. He gently touched the Gusparian on the shoulder, and the runt sobbed some more.

"There's nothing you could've done", Hulpit told his friend calmly, "Even if you had proof, Cold has bribed enough senators of the Federation to turn a blind eye in situations like this ... Cold knows that his services are needed in order for the Federation to quickly expand its reaches in parts of the universe they're bound by Intergalactic Law not to invade. He saves them the paperwork and years of propaganda build-up (in order to label a system as 'hostile' and take over of its planets and resources), and they give him their support, under the table of course."

The Tyrant turned to Hulpit. "I'm going to stretch my legs a bit", he told the scientist, and stood up. Hulpit nodded and began to murmur to his friend and colleague.

* * *

Frieza walked along the streets near the cafe for about half an hour. He was shaking a bit because of Bujo's story. The Pagosian had no idea that a creature who was spending his time experimenting with dna and biology would have such a horrifying experience, so much pain inside his heart. He began to look at the Gusparian people again, and came to realize that all these people were not just some moving cardboards, adoring the landscapes. They were living, breathing beings, with stories to tell, duties to perform, and aching for some happiness in their lives. He found himself detesting the Planet Trade Corporation, and what it did to people like those. He found it ... tasteless. Unfair. Immoral. Evil.

Suddenly, he heard someone shout "Take cover!" as a blaster beam was fired upon a building across Frieza. The Pagosian instinctively covered his face with his arms to protect himself from the impending danger, though he lowered them almost immediately when he realized the blast was directed far enough so that he wasn't going to be hit by it. He looked to the direction of the explosion - a building was in flames, and people were running left and right, screaming. The albino alien looked to the opposite direction and saw a bunch of goons firing with their shoulder blasters.

His first thought being the condition of the two people who helped him live and become whole again, Frieza ran towards the cafeteria when his eyes suddenly opened wide. He realized that, while running, everything else was going in slow motion. When he realized that and stopped, everybody seemed to have regained their normal speed. He looked around, puzzled and shocked. What did that mean? Not only did he possess the ability of telekinesis and flight ... did he also possess the ability of super-speed?

First things first, he thought to himself. The Tyrant saw that his two Gusparian friends had just stood up, along with other people in the cafeteria, but they apparently didn't know what happened yet, the first blast being too far away to make sense of it. Frieza realized that he must have ran about four kilometres in five-six seconds.

"Hulpit! Bujo!" He shouted at them while jogging towards them to prevent this super-speed from activating again, "some sort of raiders are attacking the planet!" He added with hesitation, "Are they ... from the PTC?"

"No", answered Bujo, with calmness and determination in his voice, "If they were, there would be dozens of space frigates all over the sky. I see no ships."

"Both of you should go to your homes", Frieza suggested, "They're on the opposite side of the raiders' location, so you should be safe. Will the authorities arrive soon?", he inquired.

"Even if they do, it's going to be a bloodbath, if these raiders are anything like the ones who attacked when ..." Hulpit let his sentence in the air. How many times must that horrible event be replayed in his mind and eyes?

Frieza was lost in thought, wondering what he could do to stall the raiders in order to give the authorities some time, or an edge, to end this fight sooner. He turned around and was about to start running towards the raiders.

Hulpit yelled "Wait! What are you going to do? Follow me to the house!"

"I think ... I think I can help. Somehow ..." Frieza muttered, his back turned at Hulpit.

"No, SonGok! I won't let you throw away your life! I lost my son, I don't want to lose ..." he paused again.

Frieza smiled and looked at Hulpit over his shoulder. "You won't. I promise." And ran off. Hulpit and Bujo both opened their eyes wide, as they saw Frieza blurring away in front of them.

Bujo was speechless. Hulpit merely muttered "How ... what did SonGok just ..."

A Joshtrap soldier was on top of a fallen, wounded Gusparian, laughing at his inability to fight, mocking him as a few other Joshtrap soldiers laughed and cheered. "How many seconds of life do you think you have, pal? Five? Six?" he narrowed his eyes, and lowered his voice. "One?"

"Leave. Now." Frieza said, making all of the soldiers face him.

"Well, well, well", the Joshtrap who had the Gusparian pinned down snorked, "Looks like we have a local hero in our midst. What do you think we should do with him, boys?"

While the Joshtraps started shouting ideas for their comrade, the Tyrant closed his ear-like protrusions to the voices and started thinking. Despite his display of confidence and bravado, he was at a loss. Sure, he could move objects, fly, and run really fast, but how could that help against trained killers who were forged in battle for as long as they could remember? And he didn't have to do this. The authorities would arrive and they would take on the raiders. It was their job, after all. If he felt any sort of responsibility, he only felt it towards Hulpit, Farla and Bujo. And they would be safe, their houses far away from the spot the raiders appeared. So there was no problem - he should just leave - what the hell was he thinking?

"Blast to the face it is!" the Joshtrap screamed laughing, firing a beam from his Wrist Blaster, aimed at Frieza's head. The force of the impact knocked the Pagosian down, with the other Joshtraps laughing. The Pagosian stood perfectly still, the realization of what happened unwilling to be processed by his mind. When suddenly, it occurred to him.

He didn't feel a thing.

And if he wasn't surprised by the impact, he would have probably kept his balance, and remain standing. He blinked his eyes, constantly amazed at the rapid pace of discoveries he made concerning his body. He could fly. He could move objects. He could run at sonic speed. And now, apparently, he was invulnerable. To Wrist Blasters, anyway. If he was invulnerable, he wouldn't have gotten sliced into six body parts, now, would he?

His concentration was broken by the Gusparian, who was standing up. The Tyrant slightly tilt his head to the runt, who was slowly walking towards the soldiers.

"You ... you killed him", the Gusparian said to the Joshtraps, unaware that the Pagosian was alive and well. "You bastards ... you think you can land here, and do whatever strikes your fancy? He didn't do anything to you, DAMN YOU!" the brave Gusparian spat as he charged the soldiers. Before he could reach one however, he was shot down by a couple of shots, fired by two different soldiers. He quickly fell to ground and rolled over, then laid perfectly still, his dead eyes wide open.

Frieza's gaze was on the brave Gusparian, who, without knowing anything about him, got up and tried to avenge him, without having any responsibility or obligation towards the Pagosian, against foes who greatly overpowered him. The Tyrant tried to make sense of his sacrifice. Why would he do this? Why throw away his life for someone who didn't even know him? Was he wrong to think that his obligation was only to Hulpit and the other two Gusparians whom he shared the last four months of his life with? And if the Gusparian risked his life and rose against evil, without having the power to fight it, what should Frieza have done, a being who apparently had a lot of power inside his body? The Tyrant felt anger swell inside him. He felt like a coward for trying to tell himself to run away from this fight, when others would apparently do otherwise.

He got up without losing any more time, making the Joshtraps jump back the minute they realized that not only was he moving, but he also looked unharmed. "The hell?" one of them barked.

"Let's try this again", Frieza said with a cocky smile. "This time, I'll play too." He gave a look to the Gusparian's body, and his smile frown. He turned again at the Joshtraps. "Or maybe not."

"Kill that sonuva -" the rest the Joshtrap said got buried under the blaster beams that roared as they were fired upon the Pagosian. When the smoke cleared, the Tyrant was gone.

"Where - where is he?" said the soldier who was the farthest away from Frieza, while all of them looked at the smoke which began to clear.

"Here", the Pagosian whispered to the Joshtrap's ear, standing behind him. The Joshtrap let a short scream while turning around as quickly as he could, but to Frieza, he might as well be turning around in slow motion. Suddenly however, the Joshtrap's motions became much faster and the Tyrant let his eyes show surprise - apparently, the minute his body stopped feeling the need to go at that supersonic speed for a task - such as running - his senses would become again attuned to the normal speed most people have. Was there a way to use those hyper-fast reflexes for anything other than running?

He tried to grab the Blaster from the wrist of the soldier, but his hesitation was long enough for the Joshtrap to take advantage of, and dashed back, denying the Tyrant his prize.

But Frieza had another idea. Why not rely on an ability that was effective without super reflexes? He slowly lashed out his hand, and the Joshtrap realized that he began to fly, against his will. The Pagosian was correct in his hypothesis - living beings were no different than objects, where his telekinesis was concerned. Now how to use it as a weapon ... Frieza narrowed his eyes and charged his hand back, then quickly lashed it forward. The Joshtrap got launched back at blurring speed to a wall, smashed with such force that all of his bones were broken and he fell to the ground, making a few spasms before he died.

The Pagosian gulped. This wasn't his intention, he didn't want to kill the thug, no matter how depraved and evil he might have been. He also realized that his enemies were far inferior to him at his full power, so he decided to play it safe ... or ... or should he go all out? Overpowered or not, they were still a threat to the people here. But ... maybe Farla and Hulpit had a point, maybe all living creatures deserved mercy and compassion, in order to appreciate it, redeem themselves, and propagate this philosophy throughout the world.

"Bastard!" another soldier yelled and charged at him. He was the tallest of the group, probably an officer, and the death of his subordinate seemed to have either sent him into a rage or panic. Frieza was still dazed with the fact that he killed the soldier, and his senses failed to alarm him fast enough. The squad leader landed a solid punch at the Tyrant's jaw, followed with a left handed uppercut that sent the Pagosian up to the air. The Joshtrap flew upwards, and drop-kicked Frieza to a large building nearby, a cloud of smoke erupting after the impact. As if to put the icing on the cake, he fired a volley of energy blasts to the structure itself, forcing it to collapse and crumble upon itself.

"And that my boys, is how you kick ass!" said the officer, turning to his men and bowing in exaggeration. The other Joshtraps cheered and applauded their squad leader.

* * *

Frieza was amazed at how fast the officer was, and while none of the attacks seemed to have inflicted any damage or pain, the officer's attacks were too fast for Frieza to follow, as long as he had his reflexes docile. If only he could tap into his mind and remember how and if he was capable of using them properly, correctly. But that was not the immediate problem, however. The entire building had collapsed, and now Frieza was buried under a ton of rubble, forced into a crawl, and trapped, surrounded by darkness. He tried to move gently, tried to find an opening that he could slide through. Luckily enough, to his right, he felt a gush of air, and the opening he needed. Like a lizard, he carefully crawled through, and tried to navigate himself in the dark, to find more openings, to quickly find himself out. If the Joshtraps considered him dead and moved on, they would move further inside the city. Hulpit, Farla and Bujo would be in danger. He could hear them firing their blasters, although the sounds were so muffled it seemed as if they were miles away.

Suddenly, he heard someone moan. "Help ... p-please ... someone ... help me ..." Frieza turned to his left, and although he couldn't see, he felt that there was someone else, trapped inside. He slowly crawled towards the voice.

"Where are you?" he said, his voice calm and confident. There was silence, followed by some coughing. Frieza orientated himself to follow the sounds. He crawled some more towards a small opening, assaulted by the darkness, preventing his every move. "Where are you?" he repeated, this time his voice carrying some stress. He heard faint sounds of tiny rocks scratching the broken floor. Then a voice was heard next to him.

"M-my daughter ... Gija ... where is she ... -cough cough- ... can't ... breathe ..." Frieza slowly and carefully touched the body of the female Gusparian who was lying next to him. Although he was now essentially blind, and no medic, it didn't need a scientist to realize that the woman was half crushed by the collapsed ceiling, blood dripping from her frail body, leaving her to her last moments in pain and agony. He felt her blood on his fingers, warm and slippery.

Again, Frieza felt this horrible feeling of guilt, this uncomfortable pain to the gut which he couldn't hide away. If he hadn't hesitated, if he was acting instead of thinking, this female Gusparian would've been fine now, instead of dying. The second Gusparian in this fight that died because of his stupidity and hesitation. The Joshtrap soldier was an enemy and attacked him, so in a way, he had it coming. The Gusparian citizen who assaulted the soldiers because of his rage by seeing them shoot the Pagosian was a victim, but again, his actions had a sum of responsibility for his demise. But this woman ... she was in no way related to this conflict. She didn't attack anyone, didn't hurt anyone, didn't do anything wrong to deserve her upcoming death. And now, thanks to Frieza's carelessness, she was breathing her last.

"Was your daughter inside?" Frieza asked.

"N-no, she was ... outside, wanted to ... find her father ... I was about ... to -" the woman stopped because of a coughing fit, then continued, "... go after her ... then ... everything ... crumbled ..."

The Tyrant didn't reply. He closed his eyes, and slowly reopened them. From darkness, to darkness.

"Am I ... dying?" the Gusparian asked.

"... Yes", the Tyrant replied softly.

"... I'm scared", the woman whispered with a whimper.

The Pagosian couldn't think of anything to say. He gently held her hand. "... I'll find your daughter. What is your name?" he asked, calmly.

"... Porefe ..." the woman whispered, and her hand slowly slided and slipped from the Tyrant's own, dropping to the ground. The Pagosian placed his hand on her chest. Her heartbeat had stopped.

Frieza narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "It's my fault she's dead", he thought to himself. "It's my fault she's dead." She will never breathe again. He will never see her face, shrouded in darkness as they were, thus he will never picture her in his mind. She's dead, and he won't be able to even know what she looked like. He made a silent promise to himself that he would never forget her name. He may not be able to ever know her face, but he would remember her name. Porefe. Till the day he would die, he would remember her name. Porefe.

He resumed his slithering from opening to opening, faster now, but still carefully.

* * *

Outside, in the center of a large square, the Joshtraps were engaged in a firefight with the local authorities, but it was a battle they were steadily winning. The Gusparians were pushed farther and farther back, while a few Joshtraps were breaking out of their formation to plunder buildings and stores that were within the territories of the city they had no one to oppose them.

The Captain of the half-wrecked Joshtrap ship, which had landed just outside the city, was watching the battle from his room. Using some kind of drone, he had one device which looked like an emerald orb to watch the fights and transmit data to another one which was next to the Captain and received the live feed. He was pleased with the progress the Joshtraps had made so far, but as long as they weren't in possession of a vehicle repair station, their little field trip was all for naught. He was also happy that the albino skinned individual who challenged his men seemed to be dead - the last thing he wanted was to have another massacre with a high-powered warrior like the one who wrecked them some weeks back - Vegeta (not that he knew his name).

The Joshtraps were becoming impatient, despite their progress inside the city. The soldiers began to pull back, to the Gusparians' surprise, only to unleash the last five Mechs the ship had. The towering robotic units unleashed chaos upon the streets which had been turned into a battlefield, and all seemed lost.

Hulpit, Farla and Bujo were on the scientist's home and were watching the battle from their transmission screens. Hulpit had sent the few droids he had in his possession, Jok included, to assist the militia and the authorities, but with the Mechs and three high powered officers unleashing their fury, it was only a matter of time before the city Xandag was forced to call an unconditional surrender.

Farla grabbed Hulpit's arm and asked "Where is SonGok? You said he was going to help ... what happened?"

Hulpit took a deep breath, but didn't answer. Farla thought to herself "SonGok ... please be safe ..."

"Dammit!" the captain of the Gusparian guard yelled, covered behind a half-blasted wall, "I need someone to take out those Mechs! Do we have any explosives left?" The soldier next to him yelled so that he could be heard above the chaos and the explosions.

"We have some detonation mine bombs!" The young soldier yelled, "But it's impossible to go anywhere near those mechs to plant the explosives and detonate them!"

"We have to try!" the brave captain snapped back, and went to grab one of the mine bombs. Before he could do so however, the bag disappeared, just vanished in front of their eyes. The captain and the soldiers who were near him, blinked. A voice made all of them turn around.

"I'll do it", Frieza said, his eyes glowing with grim determination, his hand holding the mine bomb bag. "How do they work?" Seeing that the Gusparians were still shaken from his appearance, he repeated himself. "How. Do they. Work."

The captain hesitated for a second, then gestured him to come next to him. The Tyrant complied. "Alright, you press the green button over here, under the handle, and you twist that small switch here!", he yelled. "Once you are ready, either come back here, or give me a signal, and I'll press the detonation button."

Frieza nodded then ran straight to the Mechs. Before the captain could yell that he was insane for doing that, he thought he saw the Pagosian next to one of the five Mechs. Then he was gone, after a few seconds, he thought he got a glimpse of him on the last Mech, farther back. Suddenly, Frieza re-appeared next to him. "Done", he said, but there was no satisfaction in his voice.

The captain looked at him in awe, then pressed the detonation button, while looking at the Mechs. About a dozen explosions happened at the same time, all of them on the legs of the metal giants. The towering robots jerked a bit and one after another, fell to the ground. Some of them were trying to get up in vain; others tried to aim at the Gusparian militia.

Realizing their tenacity, Frieza lashed out his left arm to a Mech, then spread his right arm backwards. Both arms of the Mech strained and stretched forward, as if someone was grabbing them and tried to pull them off the robot's body. Frieza was still not experienced enough with his power to achieve such a feat, but some internal components inside the arms did seem to snap, some wires perhaps, and the Mech's arms went limp, unable to move. The pilot inside, screamed in frustration, but was otherwise unharmed. The Pagosian repeated the process to the other four Mechs, and within a few seconds, the Mechs were totally inoperative. There was silence from both sides, trying to make out what just happened.

Frieza flew to the center of the battlefield, where the Mechs had all fallen, landed and yelled in a loud voice, "My name is SonGok! These people here are under my protection! Attack at your own peril!"

"SonGok!" Farla yelled happily when she saw her friend on the screen. Hulpit and Bujo opened their eyes wide, the former having a smile on his face, the latter muttering his amazement.

"So it WAS you ..." the Joshtrap officer said while landing across Frieza, followed this time by two other officers. "Well, I beat you once, I'll do it again", he said with a smirk.

Frieza looked at him, unblinking, with a serious expression. He let his guard down the last time, he shouldn't repeat his mistake. But his reflexes seemed to work only when running, not when anticipating a blow. So he decided not to rely on them. He lashed his hand to grab hold of the officer with his telekinesis.

But the officer had seen the Pagosian's ability, and realized how it worked. He quickly vanished, and appeared in front of the Tyrant, punching him in the jaw. This time however, Frieza was ready as well. Holding his ground, he quickly grabbed the officer by the wrist. He grabbed firmly, and crashed his hand.

The officer let out a large scream, and jerked backwards, holding his crushed wrist, groaning in agony. Frieza again, was surprised. He never had to use tremendous force for anything, and he never realized he could actually ... break ... another being.

Telekinesis. Energy Beams. Flight. Super-Speed. Invulnerability. And now, Super-Strength.

What the hell was he?

He ran towards the officer and used some of his new found strength to hit him, albeit with some restraint from using his new-found super strength, in the back of his neck. The Joshtrap immediately fell down, unconscious. The other two officers looked in surprise and took a few steps back. Frieza charged at them and repeated the attack. Two more down. The few Joshtraps regular soldiers who were on the battlefield, blinked their eyes in disbelief, then quickly raised their arms in the air, yelling that they surrender. Frieza turned to the captain of the Gusparian guard.

"Do we have restraints powerful enough to apprehend those people?" Frieza shouted at him, pointing at the officers. The captain shouted that they did. The Gusparian authorities began to approach Frieza, as well as disarm the Joshtrap soldiers. The people there approached the battlefield as well, and pretty soon, Frieza was surrounded by the populace.

Suddenly, one of them shouted and pointed at the sky far away. All of them, the Tyrant included, turned their heads and saw the Joshtrap ship clumsily flying away, leaving the defeated soldiers behind. Realizing it wasn't worth it, the captain decided that they had to find their resources elsewhere, if they could make the journey.

Suddenly one Gusparian shouted "Hurrah!" and the others followed suit. Frieza gulped nervously, while the folk showered him with thanks and praises. While he was feeling uncomfortable with some Gusparians who were touching and kissing his hands, giving prayers and wishes of good fortune to him, he also felt a little better, deep inside.

* * *

About half an hour later, Frieza was still in the center of the square that took place, looking at the Gusparians who were already began to clear the debris, recovering the wounded and counting their losses. His thoughts were interrupted by Farla's voice, calling to him. "SonGok! SonGok!" the girl shouted while she ran towards him. "SonGok ..." she said when finally in front of him.

Frieza managed a half-smile. "Some birthday party, eh?" he said, his eyes weary, but also gentle. The child gave him an angry glare and started punching his shoulder. "Dummy! Don't you ... ever ... do that ... again!" she shouted, tears coming out of her eyes. Then suddenly, she hugged him and started crying. "I'm so happy you're safe ..."

Frieza gently held the girl with his one hand, while his mind began to drift away. He was special, in a way. Somehow, in some way he was far above other creatures, in terms of power and abilities. He needed to find out more. He needed to know the full extent of his powers. He remembered the warrior-monks that Hulpit had mentioned to him some time ago. Some monks who seemed to possess powers like those he had. He decided that once the situation in the city went back to normal, he should go there and ask for their council.

Hulpit, Bujo and Zuba, Farla's mother, also came running as well. Zuba came next to Frieza to take hold of her little girl. The two elder Gusparians approached Frieza with a dozen questions, while the two Gusparian ladies were next to them and heard how the Pagosian handled the raiders. When the explanations and stories had ended, they were all ready to go home. Hulpit and Frieza promised to each other that they would resume their conversation about the warrior monks.

Frieza turned his head to a middle-aged Gusparian who seemed to be in charge of search & rescue operations, based on the instructions he was giving the Gusparians under his command. Frieza told Hulpit that he'd catch up with them, and approached the middle-aged city worker, while Hulpit, Bujo, Farla and Zuba went to their homes.

"Are you in charge of the Search & Rescue teams?" the Pagosian asked.

The middle-aged Gusparian turned to Frieza and nodded, "Yeah, Fiv Bokre, at your service. You're the guy who defeated the major force of the Joshtraps, right? The entire city is indebted to you, friend." The Tyrant didn't respond to the comment.

"I have a favor to ask", Frieza finally said.

"What is it?" the Gusparian asked.

"Has your team happened to find a young Gusparian girl yet? Goes by the name of Gija? Her mother, she ... she was killed in the attack", the Tyrant stated.

The Gusparian scratched his head. "Well ... what you are asking right now is a kick in the balls, considering half of our search parties are still out there, and the situation is still way too chaotic, especially in this district, to have a full picture of the missing people, the recovered and the deceased, but ... like I said, we do owe you, so the least I can do is to oblige." The Gusparian took out a small notebook out of his trouser's pocket, took some kind of pen or marker out of his shirt's chest pocket, and got ready to write down. "Alright, what's the girl's name again?" he asked, his eyes on his notebook.

"Gija", Frieza replied plainly.

The Gusparian hastily wrote something on his notebook. "Gija ... and the mother's name?" he inquired, his eyes still on the notebook.

"... Porefe", the Tyrant answered with guilt in his voice. The Gusparian stood still, raised his head and looked at Frieza, slightly narrowing his eyes, a puzzled expression on his face.

"... what?" the Pagosian asked with uncertainty.

The Gusparian looked to his right, let a sigh, then looked back at the albino alien. " 'Porefe' is not a name, it means 'thank you' in our native tongue", said the city worker matter-of-factly, then walked past the Tyrant, since the only lead the Gusparian apparently had was just the name of the girl.

Frieza stood completely still for a few seconds, then slowly turned his head towards the building he was buried under a couple of hours ago. His gaze set on the collapsed structure, his body frozen, his eyes unblinking, staring at the mountain of debris, as if he was a statue. The only sign of movement in his entire body, a single tear coming out of his eye.

END OF CHAPTER 5

* * *

When I started writing this chapter, I had no idea it would end up being so large, I think it's about twice the size of any of my previous chapters, definitely three times the size of my first chapter. Feels like months ago when I started writing the River of Fate.

Some of you may be puzzled at Frieza's inability to prevail under various circumstances he used to have no problem with in the past (i.e. crawling through the rubble, while in the past he would just blow it up to atoms, or simply jump out). Keep it mind that Frieza simply does NOT remember that he possesses such abilities yet, let alone know how to use them effectively.

I'd like to thank Blue Moon for correcting me on the Core / Corps thing. Yes, the Earth Defence is a military force, not a core inside something, thus it should be written as Corps. Again, thanks for the input, you've earned yourself a character cameo in my Christmas Comedy Special, my friend!

As for the rest of you, I hope you've been enjoying the trip so far. See you all in Chapter 6: The Drums of War!


	6. The Drums of War

Earth Date: 767, February 20th

Location: Capsule Corporation

Yamcha was flying in the beautiful blue sky, another lovely day, considering it was still winter. He locked his eyesight into the Capsule Corp building. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a day like any other, a breeze in the endless wind. Nearing the entrance, he stopped lying to himself. He landed and pressed the doorbell button. Something prevented him from using the keycard Bulma had given him, years ago. "Stupid, stupid ..." he thought to himself. "Now you're forced to -" his thoughts were interrupted by the hissing sound of the entrance door sliding open. Bulma was before him, wearing a provocative tight blouse, and short jeans. Yamcha felt twice as guilty for having a boner, in addition to ... well, what he was about to do. Lie. A lot.

"Oh my gawd!" Bulma yelled happily and jumped at Yamcha, putting her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his back, "I missed you sooOOoo much, my horny little stud!" she gave him a long passionate kiss, while the bandit slowly put his arms around her, too. He didn't close his eyes, though. He slightly tilted his head to the side, and scanned the room inside, to see if anyone was watching. After a few seconds, Bulma let him go and held his hands. "You said that you were going to your parents for at least two weeks - didn't expect to see you so soon!"

"Yeah, well ...", Yamcha scratched the back of his head, "... it's a little more complicated than that. Let's go inside, shall we?"

The two closed the door, and went inside the house. In a few minutes, they were inside Bulma's room. Yamcha was relieved that they didn't stumble upon any of Bulma's parents. Bulma started making small talk with Yamcha, about the Capsule Corp, and even the reunion at Goku's place. Yamcha looked at her silently, with a little guilt in his eyes. After a while, Bulma noticed it as well.

"I'm sorry", she said apologetically, "I'm boring you with my own stuff, while you had your sick mother to take care of ... is she alright?"

"Yeah ... she's ... fine", Yamcha replied, unsure whether he should tell her the truth. And tell her what, exactly? Oh, hey Bulma, just wanted you to know that I wasn't on my mum's cuz she was sick, but I was summoned by King Furry himself. Didn't tell you anything sweetie, cuz as far as I knew, he wanted to arrest me for my crimes as a desert bandit and I didn't want to upset you. But hey, guess what? Instead I got enlisted on an organization called Earth Defence Corps, where I will train hard and improve myself to kill any alien that enters our atmosphere, in order to show that Earth doesn't mess around anymore. Hope you're not angry by me making this decision and risking my life without asking for your opinion! Oh, and hey babe, I got a warrant right here to confiscate your Dragon Radar, cuz the Dragon Balls will belong to the Earth Government in a few hours, and we want to grab them before anyone else can use them. You don't mind, do you? Your boyfriend coming here like a government employee and -

"Yamcha?" Bulma asked touching his cheek with her hand, "you look a little pale".

"I'm fine", he said, gently pulling her hand down, "You worry too much." Yamcha went towards a window and looked outside. How to tell her? How?

"... Is this about Vegeta?" Bulma said, biting her lip and giving Yamcha a cautious glance.

"Huh?" Yamcha said turning around and facing her.

"Are you ... are you angry because I told Vegeta that it's ok to come and live with us?" she said, a little guilty. Thing is, she felt a little sad about Vegeta not having any sort of home, after his planet blowing up, and after him parting ways with Frieza, he was bound to be alone. And Bulma knew that alone isn't a fun place to be. But deep down ... deep down there was something about Vegeta that make her blood pumping. She felt guilty for feeling this way. She had Yamcha, she was happy ... why would she risk all that and throw it away? Vegeta was to become a guest. Nothing more.

Yamcha lowered his gaze and silently rubbed his lips with his fingers. He understood what was Bulma getting at, and he realized that this was the leverage he needed, in order to achieve his goal. His eyes locked on Bulma's and said angrily "Of course I'm upset. What the hell did you expect?! You do something like this ... and it's the guy who is responsible for Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo, and me, dying! How does that make me look? Make me feel? I'm going to be a laughing stock now!"

Bulma didn't say anything, she lowered her head, a tear running through her cheek. "I'm ... I'm sorry ..." she said.

"Just ... just leave me alone", Yamcha said and sat on her bed, his back turned on her. If Bulma would now leave the room, it would be his opportunity to ... to ... to what? Steal from his own girlfriend? No, it wasn't stealing, he had a warrant. Oh, that's right, it's the country first, then the woman of your dreams, isn't it Mr EX-Bandit? You stopped stealing from those you didn't know, now you're going to steal from your mate. All Hail the King! Except that it's the only to ensure that the Dragon Balls are going to be safe and never be used against innocent people. Isn't your girlfriend innocent, you prick? No, she's not, she must like Vegeta ... dammit, you don't KNOW that! ... f*&k ... F*&K!

Bulma sat next to Yamcha and started to stroke his hair. "Come on ... we've been through a lot, we can get through this ... just talk to me", she said, apologetically. "Tell me that you never want to see him again, and ... I ... I ..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't. She *did* want to see him again. But she loved Yamcha ... didn't she?

Yamcha stood still, not sure what to do. One more plea by Bulma and he would break, he knew that. He would spill his beams, Bulma would chew his ear out for lying to her, but in the end, they would kiss and make up, and maybe he would also get the Dragon Radar. But if he didn't? If he didn't get it? What would he say to King Furry and Dr Gero? Sorry guys, had a fight with my gal, couldn't give you the object you needed to save the world. Am I an awesome team leader, or what?

Bulma gently got up. "I'll go get us something to drink", she said leaving the room and closing the door.

Once the door was closed, Yamcha got up and started looking inside her drawers. The Dragon Radar must have been inside this room, somewhere. When he was spending the night here, sometimes, he was sure he had catched a glimpse of it, someplace. Finally, inside a small shelf, he found the device he so much craved. He put it inside his pocket, went out of the house without Bulma noticing and flew away.

* * *

Earth Date: 766, July 15th

Location: Planet Torn, small bar in Hyduk Town

Planet Torn. A refuge for scumbags, scullywags, outlaws and bounty hunters. A small planet with even smaller towns, Planet Torn might have just as well be called 'Space Texas'. If someone wanted to hide or lay low, this was the planet to go. Minimal trade, almost no minerals of any real value, this pile of rock was basically the victim of a humongous prank. Years ago, someone managed to create the rumour amongst various miners and colonists that this planet was filled with valuable resources. People came here and built mines and small towns to be occupied by the workers and their families. But when they discovered that they were hoaxed, almost everybody left the planet ... until it was little by little repopulated by outlaws who wanted to stay low. Some decent businessmen followed suit in order to provide some basic trade and lodgings, and before you knew it ... there were lights all over the towns once more. Now Torn is a place where people who don't want to be found reside ... as well as the occasional traveler who wants to stretch his legs while on his way to a distant planet of star system.

The town of Hyduk had no walls. You could basically see a vast desert all over the place, with just a few buildings here and there, as well as a dozen spaceships landed all around the outskirts of the place, like a huge invisible parking lot. Inside a bar in Hyduk Town, Vegeta had barely finished his fifth drink when he raised his hand and gestured for another. The bartender complied, albeit hesitantly; the stranger wasn't in the mood to talk, and he seriously wasn't in the mood to pay, the six-handed creature thought to itself. And considering the alien barely managed to gather the cash to fix his establishment after a huge brawl between a dozen patrons three months ago, he wasn't in the mood to pay again, for potential damages. Best to leave that guy alone, the bartender said quietly to himself and concluded that a few drinks weren't worth a new bar, stools, chairs, jukebox and anything else. And oh man, that Jukebox ... it was his pride and joy. Played music tracks in crystal clear sound and would always make the place look more alive than it should be. The whole place could be nuked back to the stone age, for all he cared, he just wanted the jukebox to stay intact ... did he mention how much he liked that jukebox?

A patron walked in, a large humanoid with red skin and the head of a bull, wearing jeans and a huge vest covering his back but leaving his chest exposed. Checking out the tables and chairs, the creature silently decided to sit next to Vegeta in the bar's counter. The Saiyan completely ignored the bullman and kept gulping the alcoholic substance down his throat.

"Hey Sam", the humanoid told the bartender, "You look up in arms, as always", his eyes darting around the insectoid's six apendages. The bartender let a sigh.

"Fog, I've told you this joke makes no sense", said the emerald skinned alien and scratched his head with the claws of one arm, "You want your usual?" The Bullman nodded, then turned his head to Vegeta.

"Nice place, eh?" the humanoid said pleasantly, albeit a bit intimidating. The Saiyan offered no response and kept looking in front of him. "Personally, I like the music a lot", the bullman continued.

"Go f*&k yourself", Vegeta said dismissively and finished his drink, giving the bartender the sign to give him another one. The past few months were a complete waste of time. He never found Frieza or Kakarot, and never learned whether they died or not. While he *was* training the whole time and increasing his strentgh, he couldn't help but feel that he was without purpose, aimlessly drifting into the void of space, chasing ghosts and wasting months of his life. Had he really become so obsessed with his Saiyan rival that he couldn't think of anything else? No, no ... Kakarot was just an obstacle to overcome. Once he would secure his place as the strongest Super Saiyan, then he would go on to future endeavours, new thrills to experience and new challenges to overcome.

But first he needed to ascend to the Super Saiyan state, another constant reminder of his falling from grace. This commoner, this low-tier scum, Kakarot, surpassed him, denied him his birthright as the strongest Saiyan Warrior of all time. Even if he did somehow manage to achieve the Super Saiyan state, he would still be the second in line to manage such feat. Sometimes he wished he never learned of Earth, or the Dragon Balls ... that way he would never have met him. He silently cursed the fact that he just wished that ignorance to be his solution.

"Leave him alone", the bartender told the bullman, "and tell me your news, Fog", he added, trying to get the humanoid to stop pestering the Saiyan.

"My news?", said Fog with a smile, "Well, I finally got that Hyperdrive Engine for my ship that I had ordered back on planet Guspar."

"You're kidding", the bug-faced alien snapped, "Didn't you make that order about six weeks ago?"

"Yeah", said Fog with his voice carrying some fatique, "Apparently the little runts had some trouble with a Joshtrap raiding party, got some of their buildings blown up ... the whole place had become a mess. In fact, they say that if it wasn't for some guy who single handedly defeated the soldiers, mechs and commanding officers, the whole city wouldn't be there right now ... " the bullman concluded and gently stroke his chin. Vegeta at that time had already finished his drink and was silently contemplating on whether to get another one, or go back into his ship.

"Amazing ..." commented the bug-faced bartender, "And ... who was that super-powered creature that demolished an entire Joshtrap raiding force?"

"I think ..." the bullman concentrated to freshen up his memory, "I think his name ... was Sown Gowk, or something like that."

Vegeta's eyes opened wide, and turned to face the humanoid. "What did you say?" he asked Fog, his voice a mixture of surprise, query, anger and fear.

"I said that my Hyperdrive Engine finally arrived -" he got cut off by Vegeta grabbing him by the throat.

"The name, you blabbering cow!", the Saiyan growled, enraged at the humanoid's incompetence of telling him what he wanted to know, "Tell me the name!"

"The name ... he ... he ... called himself ... Zone ... Gawk, or something ..." Fog answered while being slowly choked, sweat dripping from his huge head.

"Son Goku?" Vegeta inquired, narrowing his eyes. Kakarot seemed to use his Earth name all the time, it would make sense he would do the same on planets in the distant space.

"Yeah ... yeah, that was it ..." Fog choked, while trying to nod his head. At this point, he was willing to agree to anything the psychotic runt asked, anything in order to let him go.

Meanwhile, outside the bar, a large cardboard box was near the entrance, everyone oblivious to its presence, beneath the night sky. The cardboard silently and slowly moved even closer to an open window next to the bar's entrance. Inside, a lone Joshtrap donned in some kind of metal gear, pressed a few buttons on his wrist's communication device and spoke in a low, hoarse voice, "This is Nake. Colonel, do you read me?"

A few miles away on the outskirts of the town, a large spaceship had landed and was just sitting there. Judging by its exterior, the ship seemed to be of high quality, immense size, and armed with powerful weaponry. Inside the ship, in the navigation room, sitting on a large comfortable seat, was the Joshtrap known only as 'The Colonel'. No one really knew how he came to be the most powerful Joshtrap there was. No one outside the Joshtrap circle exactly knew how the hierarchy worked with those raiding cutthroats, but one thing was for certain: When the Colonel was on a planet, people were going to wish he wasn't.

"Loud and clear, Nake", said the commander in a low, authorative tone, "What's the situation?"

"I have located the one responsible for the attack on the Joshtrap ship, the 'Raven' ", answered the Joshtrap infiltrator, "he is drowning his sorrows and is totally unaware of us having his position pinpointed. Shall I terminate with extreme prejudice?" he inquired, slightly raising his voice.

"No", the Joshtrap leader replied, "If he was indeed capable of the feats the captain of the Raven related to us, I doubt you'll make it out of there alive. Just tell me the name of the place and I'll deal with him myself, Nake." He then shifted his gaze to some of his men. "Boys, do not intervene while I'm there, I'll handle this one myself."

Vegeta, at that point, stormed out of the bar, and started walking left and right, his hands trembling, the anger, the hatred, the pride, the excitement ... dozens of emotions swirling inside his brain. Kakarot was alive and well, and he was apparently doing some kind of heroic jaunts. Unsure of why the Dragon Balls weren't used to bring him back to Earth yet, Vegeta made a happy thought about crushing Kakarot's skull with the bottom of his boot. Except ... it would be all for naught, as long as the Dragon Balls were in the picture. He couldn't kill him, not as long as his friends were ready to bring him back. But he COULD surpass him, prove to him as well as himself that he was THE ultimate warrior. He just needed to become Super Saiyan, and that would be it.

But ... would it be necessary to kill him? He was disgraced by the Earth-bred Saiyan, surely, but the commoner also honored the memory of the fallen Saiyans killed by the Overlord, Frieza. Frieza ... another cursed name. Fortunately, he was dead. If Kakarot was alive, Frieza was dead, there was no other alternative, no other option. "One thing at a time", he mumbled to himself. "First I find him, then I beat him, then ... we'll see."

"You seem a little distracted", someone said in front of Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince raised his head and looked in front of him. Before him stood a tall Joshtrap, wearing a military uniform which implied that the alien was an officer of the highest caliber. Of course, the Saiyan wasn't aware that before him was the Colonel. To him, he was just another Joshtrap. Vegeta wasn't sure whether he should kill him right away, or hear another word. Right now, the only thing he wanted was to go to his ship and set coordinates for planet Guspar.

"Leave me alone", the Prince growled, "I have urgent business and I have no time to waste with trash like you. Out of my way", the Saiyan snapped as he pushed the Colonel aside. The Joshtrap grinned and looked at the outskirts of town, where Vegeta had landed his ship. He could see it, as well as his, and a few others. He lashed out his hand and fired a Ki beam at the Saiyan's ship, utterly destroying it.

Vegeta looked at his ship blowing up, then turned around and glared at the Joshtrap, cold murder in the Saiyan's eyes. "You are a dead man", the Prince hissed after a few seconds. The Colonel stretched, then crossed his arms and replied.

"A few seconds ago you said you were extremely busy and had urgent business, despite previously shoving glasses of alcohol down your throat for at least two hours. Now you say that I am a dead man, despite me being very much alive." The Colonel grinned again, and continued. "You, dear sir, are full of crap. Don't be angry just because I blew up your pig of a ship; I merely called upon your bulls*&t." Vegeta was amazed at the Joshtrap's nerve. Not only did that lowlife caused him a serious setback by blowing up his ship, he also seemed to consider himself superior to the Prince's power and authority. And that was bigger than ships and vehicles. That was an insult best repaid with blood, no matter what the taste or color.

The Prince took his fighting stance, while the Colonel kept having his arms crossed. The Joshtrap spared a thought for his infiltrator and looked over his shoulder to make sure he was gone. The Saiyan took that as an offence, a sign that the alien considered Vegeta beneath him, and that pushed him over the edge. He let an animalistic growl and charged the Joshtrap.

* * *

Earth Date: 767, February 21st

Location: Central City, outside King Furry's Palace

While the courtyard to King Furry's Palace was usually devoid of people, just a servant or two tending the garden yard, or the occasional farmer who wished audience with the King in order to acquire aid for harvesting or tending the crops, that day, on the 21st of February of the Age 767, King Furry was about to make an announcement that would change the Earth forever ...

Hundreds of reporters and journalists were all over the courtyard, either making small talk to each other, or playing guessing games on what the King would want to announce that would be so important. There were some "news leaks", but they were either outrageous lies or simple gossip. Whatever the announcement was, it had managed to be kept secret, until the official reveal.

Inside, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Numbers #16, #17, #18 and #19 were waiting for the King and his escort to appear so that they could all together go outside and play their part. The human Z Fighters have agreed to King Furry's and Dr Gero's proposal, except for Yajirobe, who claimed that he wasn't interested in playing world police, and quietly left. The rest of them would lead the Earth Defence Corps special fighting unit, they would make sure that Earth would be safe from extraterrestrial threats, they would secure the Dragon Balls and they would receive special training from Dr Gero, training that would make them surpass both Saiyans and Namekians. Tien reluclantly agreed to the proposal, but Krillin and Yamcha accepted the offer eagerly. All of them were dressed in elegant and expensive clothes, except for #16 and #19, who were wearing their combat clothes.

"They're late", Tien finally said, breaking the silence.

"King Furry and Dr Gero are approaching the entrance", #16 said matter-of-factly. "They will be here in approximately 27 seconds."

"You can sense ki?" Krillin asked the android, turning to face the giant.

"Affirmative", the giant replied, "although the Doctor and the King possess minimal ki signatures, I can attune the signals in my cerebral cortex, and keep a constant location input, as long as they emanate an output of at least 0,00000000000000001 spirit points."

"So basically", Yamcha commented, "You could track down a slug if you wanted to."

"Slugs do not emanate spirit points, sir Yamcha", the android replied, incapable, or unwilling, to get the joke.

"You'd be surprised", Krillin mused, an image of Piccolo flashing through his mind. He then turned to #18. "Like my suit?" he said with a wide and happy grin.

The female android replied with a ghost of a smile, "Concentrate on the task at hand, Mr Krillin. Your attire is the least of our worries right now."

"Ah, I disagree", the King said while entering the room with Dr Gero next to him, "This is our first official reveal of the Corps, we shouldn't look like we just got out of bed now, should we?" The catman then turned to face the entire team. "Are you ready my friends?" All of them bowed and nodded.

Meanwhile, about the same time in the Son Family House, Goku and Gohan were playing outside, while Chichi was inside the kitchen making lunch. She had the TV turned on in order to have something to hear while she was cooking, but otherwise, she wasn't paying much attention. When a music video was abruptly cut off for a special bulletin though, she let a sigh, slightly annoyed at the interruption of the song, but kept washing the vegetables in the sink.

"Ladies and gentlemen", a reporter said, "we interrupt our regular broadcast for a special piece of news. Fiona will give us the details. Fiona?" the screen then showed a female reporter close to the entrance of the palace of King Furry.

"Hello Uma", the woman replied, "and hello to you too, ladies and gentlemen. As you can see I am right outside the palace of Central City where our beloved King Furry resides, may he live a thousand years. Reporters from all the City States of the world are outside as well, because our beloved Lord apparently has some very groundbreaking announcements to make."

"Have we learned of what might the announcement be Fiona?" the reporter asked, feigning extreme interest.

"Details are sketchy at best, Uma", the girl replied, "We have had rumours going on about anything, from new aircrafts that transform into robots, to some kind of objects of magical power and mystique. Some unofficial source also said something about a dragon's genitals - oh, here's the King now! He's coming out now, Uma! He has some strange looking characters around him ... this one looks like a giant, there's another one with ... three eyes! Oh my god, Uma, that's Tienshinhan, former champion of the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament, which was disbanded years ago!"

Chichi quickly dried her hands and walked in front of the TV. After a few seconds, she quickly walked outside. "Gokuu! Come quickly, you have to see this!"

"What?" Goku said innocently, with Gohan sitting on his shoulders. Chichi didn't reply again, she just waved at him to come quickly inside, then entered the house. Goku and Gohan looked at each other, shrugged, then went inside as well.

"See?" Chichi told Goku the minute he walked in, "That's Krillin, Tien, Yamcha over there! They're with the King, and the tv says King Furry is going to make an important announcement!"

Goku walked next to Chichi and looked at the screen, along with Gohan. After a few seconds he giggled. "Heheh, that suit looks funny on Krillin!" Chichi rolled her eyes and gestured him to be quiet.

The three of them sat on a couch and watched silently as King Furry basically retold what he had already told Krillin and the others a few days ago. About Piccolo Daimao and the Saiyans destroying lives, and how the Earth looked helpless to do anything to stop them. About the army being decimated by Nappa. About the organization called the Earth Defence Corps being banded to save the Earth from future threats. About the Earth counting on Earthlings, to make things right. King Furry and the others sat on a long table with Gero, the Androids and the Human Z Fighters sitting next to him, and told the journalists, who took their seats on chairs across the table, that he would now take questions, and gently gestured at them to go one at a time.

"King Furry", a journalist began, after being given his turn to speak, "Fito Imazaki, from Central City News. Is it true that part of your plan to keeping the Earth safe is a top secret squadron of heavy aircrafts?" the King turned to Dr Gero and chuckled, prompting a lot of people of doing the same.

"Mr. Imazaki, your sources seem to be on the right track. Yes, part of the Earth Defence Corps is indeed several squadrons of aircraft with improved armaments and armor alloys which put the current generation of our sky fighters to shame. The alien attack which occured last year would never have happened if we had those models back then. We also have many more units of weaponry which we will be happy to share with you, in due time."

"King Furry", another one said, "Muto Fugushiwa, from East City Bulletins. We can see that several of the people who are sitting next to you are martial artists who have competed in previous Martial Arts tournaments. Are they part of the Corps?"

"Indeed", King Furry replied, "They are the leading members of the Corps. As you have probably witnessed, the alien invaders possessed incredible powers which are basically an extreme manifestation of the spiritual energy known as 'ki'. These fighters have the same abilities, and they will be our first line of defence when faced with some mostrocities."

"Wait ..." Goku said, scratching his head, "I don't get it ... do we work for the King, now?"

"Not us, daddy", Gohan replied, looking at him for a moment, "only Krillin, Mr Yamcha, and Mr Tien, the way I see it."

"Mr Tien", a journalist said, making Tien part his lips in surprise - he did not expect to be asked a question himself - "Kuju Fahuta, from South City Pipe. Why did you, a martial artist, decide to become a leading member of the Earth Defence Corps?"

Tien tapped his fingers twice on the table. "Because I wish to do my part in defending the Earth." A few seconds of awkward silence followed.

Krillin added, "... but he thanks you very much for your question, Mr Fahuta", then looked at Tien and smiled, making the journalists chuckle.

"Mr Krillin", another reporter inquired, "Ryu Jajabusa, from JBC news. You are the same Krillin who fought Piccolo Daimao on the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament, right?"

"Indeed I am", Krillin replied proudly.

"Why did you choose to become a member of the Corps?" the journalist asked.

Krillin's expression got serious as he took a small breath. "Because I know what it's like to be helpless against someone who wishes to hurt you just because he can. Because I, and all of the people next to me, know that we need to do the right thing. Because Earth needs our help, and our support. Because I will gladly give my life in order for other people to stay safe." The journalists clapped for a few seconds.

"Mr Yamcha", another reporter chipped in, "Fata Rahana, from West City Globe. I am a huge fan of your baseball career, by the way. Why did you become a member of the Corps? Oh, and is it true that you'll be returning to baseball again?"

"Thank you babe, er- I mean, ma'am. Eh, well ... what Krillin said. We need to do the right thing, you know? Under Dr Gero's tutelage we shall become far more powerful than our enemies, and they won't stand a chance! And I'd like to be a part of this ... this whole thing, you know? As for baseball, no sorry, I don't see me coming back for a while. But after the interview you can come to my room and I'll show you my trophies ..." the journalists looked at the reporter and whistled, while she gave Yamcha a slutty smile and sat down.

I have a question for Dr. Gero", a reporter said, while gesturing that he wanted to be pointed at the scientist's direction, because apparently he wasn't sure who Gero was from the whole bunch, "Doctor, Syo Finazaki, from Central City Falcon. Are you the leader of the Corps?"

"I am the head of the R&D division of the Corps and I act as King Furry counsel where he may need some enlightment about my creations and combat units, but I have no authority over the leading members of the Corps. Mr Krillin, Mr Yamcha and Mr Tien are the battle leaders of the androids, the infantry and our mech squadrons, while we shall soon decide which one of the should have the final authority over the Corps actions, who will be effectively known as the Team Commander." the old man shifted to his seat, in order to sit more comfortably.

"Mr Tien", another reporter began, "Qyu Sizhima, from West City Luna. Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so", Tien replied stoically.

"Are you sure?" the reporter countered, "Maybe you remember my brother, Dao Sizhima. He was a police officer."

Tien looked at him and shrugged calmly.

"Well, maybe this will freshen up your memory. About 8 years ago, on a street of West City, my brother pulled you over in order to give you a speeding ticket. You got out of your car, broke his hands and legs, then went back inside, drove off and left him moaning in pain and agony. That rings a bell?"

There was complete silence. Tien's eyes locked on the reporter's.

"... I remember your brother", he finally said. Some reporters began muttering amongst themselves.

"Good to know", the reporter replied, "because my brother was never able to go back to the force, since even after the doctors repaired his bones as well as they could, it was impossible for him to run or make any strenuous activity without the pain biting him in his body, tenfold. And now here you are, portrayed as a defender of our world against alien invaders. You. A criminal who used to cripple law officers, at a whim. So my question is, what do you have to say about all this?"

"... Nothing", Tien said, lowering his gaze. There was an uproar of journalists asking questions, with King Furry gently pleading them to stay quiet.

Krillin cut in. "Tien has paid for every past misdeed he has ever done, even though it's not readily obvious to the casual observer. He has risked his life more times than I can count, Mr Sizhima, in order for me, you and your brother to stay alive. If a man gives his life for you, whether he is indebted to you or not, doesn't that count as redemption? Please, you, all of you, ask yourselves, is a man defined by his past ... or his present actions?"

The journalists looked at Krillin, then pondered the question.

* * *

Earth Date: 766, July 15th

Location: Planet Torn, Hyduk Town

"Die you bastard!" Vegeta growled, while charging the Colonel with horrifying speed. The Joshtrap barely turned around in time to block Vegeta's elbow with his right hand, only to have his ribs hit by the Saiyan's kick to his left. Thinking that was his chance, the Colonel grabbed firmly the Prince's foot. He was about to give a headbutt to the monkey, but Vegeta countered first by hitting the Joshtrap in the chest his right knee. The alien let go of the Saiyan, and staggered a few steps backwards, making a few moaning sounds.

"No more witty remarks?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. His smirk faded after a few seconds however, when he heard the Colonel chuckling.

"You know", the Joshtrap said raising his head, revealing a grin with some blood coming out of his lips, "when the captain of the Raven told me a lone warrior was able to take out half his crew and blast his ship nearly to hell, I kinda hoped it would be a guy like you. Tough as nails, dumb as f-" he was cut off by Vegeta punching him in the face. This time however, the Joshtrap countered with an elbow smash of his own, hitting Vegeta straight in the kisser. Before the Saiyan could react, the Colonel continued his combo with a punch in the Prince's throat, throwing him off balance. The Joshtrap then spread out his arms and quickly joined them in a thunderous clap. A huge beam of energy came out, showering the Prince and a few buildings that happened to be behind the Saiyan, creating a large explosion and a huge cloud of smoke.

"uck", the Joshtrap said and grinned. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was gone. "I know you are here, somewhere, oh powerful little prick", the Colonel spoke loudly, while walking slowly around their battlefield, "You think that your speed will make me tremble? You think your constitution will make me doubt my power? You think - oh, crap." The Joshtrap looked at the Joshtrap Infiltrator's body, which was cooked to a crisp by the Colonel's own beam. "Nake? Naaake!" The Colonel yelled. No answer came from the corpse. "Terrific. Better tell Botacon that his best buddy won't make it for debriefing. Dammit, I was certain he was out of the way when I fired my Audience Beam ... now I'm going to look like a jackass in front of my whole crew."

"Hey, you! Joshtrap!" Vegeta shouted from the sky.

"Ah", said the Colonel looking up, "Speaking of jackasses ..."

"DIEEEE!" the Prince screamed while firing a humongous blast that seemed capable of engulfing the entire town.

The Colonel rolled his eyes murmuring in a bored tone "Die, bastard, die", then shouted "Is your fighting vocabulary summed up in only two words?! A monkey could banter better than you -" the Joshtrap ceased speaking once he felt that this power blast was indeed, lethal. Dodging it would be a cinch, but the entire planet would be destroyed. And since the Colonel had a thing for the brandy served in this backwater of a planet, he decided to deflect the blast. Then again, why not give the enemy the illusion of superiority?

* * *

Earth Date: 767, February 21st

Location: Central City, outside King Furry's Palace

"The Earth Defence Corps", Krillin continued, "was never about virtuous paragons that did everything right, without any sort of fault or regret. Did we make mistakes in our lives? You bet we did. But through our faults we have learned to become better people, better fighters ... and I swear to you, as long as the Corps is alive, Earth will be safe."

A thunderous applaud followed Krillin's statement, with dozens of reporters speaking at the same time, but again, King Furry kindly gestured them to be quiet.

"As you can see", the King stated, "we have people with fire in their hearts, and the resolve to make the Corps work, and succeed. We shall give you more details in the future concerning how the organization will function."

"My King", a journalist inquired, "Moto Hajihato, from Central City Space. You have shown us the people who will lead the organization, and you have talked about superior infantry, aircrafts and mechanical battle units. Is there any other thing the Corps possesses that will ensure the safety of the Earth?"

Meanwhile, at the Capsule Corporation, Bulma and her parents were watching the interview as well.

"I still can't believe that Gero now works for the King", Dr Briefs commented.

"Why do you say that, dear?" Mrs Briefs asked with her usual bimbo attitude.

"I met him a time or two, back at some exhibitions the Science Institution used to organize, when we were younger", the old science wiz replied. "He had a hard-on for military weaponry back then as well, but ... he never struck me as a guy who thought of the safety of the Earth. First and foremost, he was always studying ways to create even more powerful weapons, but ... in a ... I don't know, cynical way, as if he didn't care how they would benefit mankind, but rather how much destruction the weapons would cause in terms of casualties and damage."

"What do you think dear?" Mrs Briefs asked her daughter. Bulma was not in any mood for chit-chat though. The fact that Yamcha was there, a leading member of this ... 'Corps', without letting her know, lying to her about his 'sick mother', when he was actually making such a decision without letting her know ... and he was flirting with female reporters, left and right ... she was angry and disgusted. She and the ex-bandit would have a serious discussion, the minute this interview was over.

"Well, there is another thing we have been working on, the Dragon Ball Project", the King replied. "It will ensure the prosperity of the City States, in ways we ... cannot disclose right now. The one thing that we must let you know, is that in case any citizen stumbles upon or possesses a small round, glowing sphere, as big as an orange, with one to seven stars engraved on it, he is instructed to IMMEDIATELY hand it over to the proper authorities of his City State. I must stress that. It is IMPERATIVE that any citizen who comes across a glowing sphere, the size of an orange, with one to seven stars engraved on it, is ordered to hand it over to the authorities of his City State. Failure to comply will be considered a federal offence, and the individual will be met with the full penalty of the Royal Law. Please be sure to have this order as a headline to every newspaper for the next few days, and every news bulletin. From this day on, I pass a bill which dictates that the Dragon Balls are considered property of the City States and only City State Governors are allowed to use them, after consulting with the Royal Senate and myself, first."

At the Son family house, Goku, Gohan and Chichi looked in surprise.

"How ... how does the King know about the Dragon Balls?" Chichi asked.

"Did Krillin and the others told him?" Gohan asked Goku. His father shrugged, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Goku, you recently reclaimed your grandfather's Dragon Ball, did you not?" Chichi asked concerned.

"Yeah, I found it last week ..." Goku said concerned, "When Gohan told me that the last wish was made past February, I noted the date and went searching for it. What ... what does this mean, what the King guy said? I don't understand ..."

"Dad", Gohan said seriously, "it means that if we don't give it to King Furry, we are criminals." Chichi's lips slightly parted.

"Then we must give it to him!" she said, startled.

"No. No! I'm not giving my grandpa! It's the only thing I have to remember him ... I won't hand it over." Goku said clenching his fists. "This Dragon Ball was in my possession for as long as I can remember, who is he to tell me that I must give it to him?"

"He is the King of our world", Chichi said compassionately, trying to calm down Goku, "and if we want to call ourselves lawful citizens, we must oblige." She tried to touch Goku's shoulder, but he brushed her off, angry.

"I don't even know what 'lolfol zitizin' means!" he yelled, "I'm not giving away grampa!"

Meanwhile, at the Capsule Corporation, the Briefs family was also surprised at the King's announcement.

"Dragon Ball ... project?" Doctor Briefs asked himself aloud, raising an eyebrow. "Sweetie, aren't the Dragon Balls those spheres you and Goku used to search for all the time when you were younger?"

"Yes, but ... how can they find them? Right now, only I was capable of building the Dragon Radar. How can they hope to-" Bulma stopped herself when she saw another reporter asking a question.

"My King", the reporter said, "Ziko Zashamusha, from DBGT news. How much time will you give the people who have found these ... Dragon Balls to return them to you, and how will you find Dragon Balls who are in no one's possession?"

"I give two months to every citizen, farmer, countryman in the entire world to return the Dragon Balls in his or her possession, with a reward to be given to those who will comply. As for the rest of the Dragon Balls who aren't in anyone's possession, we possess this device which can locate them." The King made a gesture to Dr Gero, who showed the Dragon Radar. Yamcha slightly looked the other way.

"Dear", Mrs Briefs asked Bulma, "isn't that the little thingie you keep inside your drawer next to your panties?"

Bulma didn't respond and ran to her room. She quickly opened her drawer, and started throwing out her panties, searching for the radar. Then another drawer, then another ... she raised her head, her eyes ablaze. "You ... YOU LYING, DECEIVING SONUVA B&%$H!"

"Sweetie! Sooaaaaap!" Mrs Brief shouted, a slight annoyance in her voice.

* * *

Earth Date: 766, July 15th

Location: Planet Torn, Hyduk Town

"Heh heh heh ... take that, bastard", the Saiyan said cockily, as the smoke began to clear. The Joshtrap probably tried to deflect the blast ... and judging by his fallen shape, and ruined armor, he had failed miserably. Still, he has proven to be strong enough to absorb the impact; the planet, save for a large crater around the alien, was unharmed.

The Prince landed next to the fallen alien, who was moaning. "Any last words?" the Saiyan asked with malice in his voice.

"P-please ... spare ... spare me ... don't kill ... me", the Colonel muttered.

"Spare you?" Vegeta chuckled, "Do you really think I am going to spare you, after you talking -"

"PSYCHE!" the Colonel shouted, lashing out his arm and firing a blast at the Saiyan, which launched him to the sky.

The Prince growled in anger and frustration; this Joshtrap was indeed far more powerful than any other of his race that Vegeta has encountered. After flying above for a few seconds, he corrected himself and grabbed hold of the beam. After an intense few seconds, he deflected it towards a different angle and huffed a few shorted breaths.

Immediately afterwards, he was hammered down by the Colonel who appeared behind him in a flash. The Saiyan cursed and swore as he fell down and crashed into the ground. The Colonel landed on the ground as well, but before he could comment, the ground shook violently, and Vegeta jumped out, his eyes pure white, his pupils gone, only bloody rage and murder in his eyes.

"Toro! Toro!" the Joshtrap began to shout.

This time however, Vegeta attacked with such fierce speed that the Colonel was completely taken aback. The Saiyan's fists and kicks were so fast that he was turned invisible - a bystander would only see the Joshtrap being thrashed around like a broken doll. Punches to the stomach, elbow hits in the face, kicks in the ribs, headbutts, a deadly ballet of rage with the Prince as the Maestro of his own deadly symphony. To finish his seemingly infinite combo, he kicked the alien away with both legs and fired another powerful blast that incinerated the plateau he threw him at. When the smoke cleared, the Joshtrap was nowhere to be seen, buried under a ton of rock. A few seconds passed, and nothing. Silence. "He's dead", Vegeta thought to himself.

But now the Saiyan had no ship. He flew around the town, looking for a ship which could operate with just one passenger. He fixed his gaze on a small vehicle. He landed next to it, and entered the craft. A few seconds later, the ship took off, with an angry alien getting out of a bar and running towards it, screaming 'thief!', over and over.

Inside the craft, Vegeta clenched his teeth and sat on a chair. This vehicle's engines appeared to be a lot slower than Dr Briefs' spaceship, and had no decent room to train, as also no sort of gravity controls. He would be forced to sit the entire trip. He made a mental note to land as soon as possible to a planet that could have better ships, on his way to Guspar, and slowly closed his eyes, smiling at the thought of the dead Joshtrap.

* * *

Earth Date: 767, February 21st

Location: Central City, outside King Furry's Palace

"King Furry and the Corps won't be taking any more questions now, thank you", a spokesperson said and the reporters got up and applauded the King and the others. The reporters began to leave the palace, or make small talk among themselves. King Furry and the others went inside the palace.

"Well, that went rather well, didn't it?" Krillin said cheerfully.

"I need a shower", Yamcha said while trailing off.

"I think I'll retire as well", Tien said solemly.

Gero gave King Furry a small bow. "With your permission, I shall retire too, my Lord. I will debrief our human allies the next morning. There is much to be done." The catman nodded. "Numbers, to your quarters", the old man told the androids.

"Yes, Dr Gero", #16 and #19 replied, their voices in perfect unison. #17 snapped his fingers and gave Gero a thumbs up, while #18 silently bowed and left with him.

Usato Kiwiga, the King's advisor let a sigh. "Close call", he said.

"I'm sorry?" King Furry inquired.

"Our human allies need some serious work with their PR skills", Usato explained. "Yamcha was stuttering any time a pretty reporter would ask him a question, Tien made everyone sweat and feel uneasy ... if it wasn't for the dwarf here, the interview would've gone badly. A lot."

"Krillin", the catman said as he faced the monk, "you must be tired from this whole ordeal. Please go to your quarters. I'm sure Dr Gero will inform you on the following steps we shall take the next few days."

"Thank you, for majesty", Krillin replied, making a small bow and started to walk away.

"Good job son", the King told the runt as he was walking away. Krillin turned around and gave another bow with a tiny smile, then walked away. Furry then turned to Usato.

"Usato", he told his advisor, "this man has the power to blow up our entire world with a snap of his fingers. I strongly suggest to address him with proper respect, as well as his teammates, especially when in his presence."

"Yes, yes of course, your Majesty", the man stuttered.

Krillin was walking through the corridors of the palace, still surprised at what had happened. It wasn't just the interview topic itself, the Z Fighters knew about what was going to be said. He realized that he handled himself pretty well - Usato wasn't exaggerating when he said he kept the whole interview in check - and he liked that. He liked the fact that, for once in his life ... he actually did something right. He felt important, not just some guy in the sidelines.

His thoughts were interrupted as he walked outside a room, hearing a dispute. He recognized both voices. The one was Gero's, the other was Tien's.

"What the hell was that, Tien?" the old man asked. "The reporter clearly attacked you and you didn't even defend yourself."

"There was nothing to defend", Tien commented. "He had every right to say -"

"He had NO right!" Gero yelled. "The point of this interview was to show the public that we are ready, that we can handle anything! If it wasn't for Krillin, you would have looked like a total scumbag, and the public's trust in us would've been lost!"

Tien stood silent for a few seconds. "Do you know who I am?" he finally inquired.

"Of course I know who you are", Gero growled. "Do you really think I would have brought someone into the King's service without making a thorough background check on him first? But you were brought here to serve as an experienced martial artist, and as a leader of Earth's Defence, not as an assassin!" he yelled.

Both remained silent for a few seconds, then Gero approached Tien, leaning his face next to Tien's. "So the next time you want to play martyr, and have a 'I deserve anything they dish out, because of my horrible past' mentality, give us a heads-up so that we can be better prepared to cover up your mess. We have no need for martyrs, we need heroes", he said with a stern expression on his face. He started walking away from Tien, and Krillin realized he was about to open the door, so the monk quietly walked away, in order to avoid being spotted.

Gero was about to press the door's open button, when he looked over his shoulder at Tien. "We'll discuss this further tomorrow", he said ominously and pressed the button on the door's small console.

Krillin entered his quarters, replaying the conversation between the two, in his own head. Gero and Tien didn't seem to hit it off from the start, and despite Tien accepting the proposal, their hostility continued to grow. Maybe Gero wanted to make a leader out of Tien, and was disappointed by his efforts so far? Or was it something else? Nevertheless, Krillin took off his clothes and lay down on his bed.

* * *

Earth Date: 766, July 15th

Location: Planet Torn, Hyduk Town

Two Joshtrap crewmen were walking towards the mountain of rubble which the Colonel was buried under, contemplating on their leader's fate. Once they reached it, they looked around to make sure that Vegeta was gone. A few people looked once or twice out of their windows, to make sure that the fighting had stopped. Other natives would have left the planet by now, after seeing such destruction, but in Torn, that was Tuesday.

"Poor Colonel", the first of the two commented. The second Joshtrap nodded in agreement.

"He was our finest officer, a pride in the Joshtrap cause", the second one added, "He was powerful, strong, able."

"Although he was a little crazy", the first one added.

"And kind of a jerk", the second one replied.

"Come to think of it, he was the biggest a&*hole I've ever met", concluded the first one.

"Still, remember when he would have the entire crew drink beer, while the Emperor wanted us to go fight the Pagosians?" the second one chuckled.

"Or the other time ... where we had a visual broadcast from the Derzerza Empress, and she asked our ships to surrender, and he just turned his back on her, dropped his pants and farted in front of the screen?" the first one laughed.

"Yeah, the Colonel had his moments", the Joshtraps agreed.

"Have you two come to search for my body", the Colonel inquired while slowly digging himself out of the rubble, "or just to slack off?"

"Colonel!" both Joshtraps yelled turning around. They both ran towards their commander and quickly helped him get out of the rocks. "We thought you were a goner!" one of them said in honest surprise.

"Pfah, perish the thought", the Colonel replied, dusting himself off. "I just got buried under twelve tons of rock. No biggie. I wanted to surprise my opponent, but apparenty, you got to him first. Where do you have him?"

"Have ... him?" the Joshtrap gulped.

"We ... we didn't fight him, boss ..." the other one explained. "When we saw him burying you under the rocks, we ... we just sat there and let him go."

"You ..." the Colonel growled, "You let him go? You didn't, EVEN, TRY TO ATTACK HIM TO TAKE VENGEANCE FOR MY DEATH?!" he screamed like a madman.

The Joshtraps stuttered, "N-no, boss ... sorry, we -"

"Hah! Don't worry, I'm just screwing with you guys!" the Colonel cut them off with a hearty laugh, "Of course you wouldn't do a thing to stop him! How could you - you're imbeciles!" he added and laughed some more. The Joshtraps looked at their commander then at each other with a weird look.

"But the fact still remains that my opponent has, yet again, eluded me", the Colonel said, cautiously."But it is of no consequence. Since you've marked his new ship, we can still track him down and kill him like the dog that he is."

"Yeah ... about that ..." the first Joshtrap replied, hesitantly.

"You didn't even mark his ship", the Colonel replied, this time his tone grim and serious. He let a sigh then continued, "and to make matters worse, my best spy and infiltrator lost his life - by my own hand, in a cruel twist of fate - and without his ship being marked, tracking my opponent down is going to be difficult. Unless ..."

"Unless what, boss?" the second Joshtrap asked.

"Unless we contact another one of my best guys. Anywhere and everywhere, whenever the savage forces of our enemies threaten the Joshtrap race's plunder and raiding parties, there is only ... one man to call", the Colonel said with a grin.

"You mean ..." the second Joshtrap concluded.

"Yes", the Colonel replied, "Get me ... Wham Boe."

* * *

Earth Date: 767, February 22nd

Location: Central City, Earth Defence Corps, under King Furry's Palace

Krillin opened his eyes, then leaned on his elbow once he saw Number 18 sitting on the edge of his bed.

"How ... how long have you ...?" he asked.

"All night", she said, feigning exaggerated passion. The monk gulped, then she chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I came in, sat, and gently tapped your toes. You have good reflexes. Most people would take minutes to wake up from such gentle touches like mine", she said and winked at him, "but you woke up with just a tap."

"What time is it?" Krillin said while rubbing his eyes.

"9 am", she said casually, "Just wanted to let you know that Doctor Gero wants to see you as soon as possible", she said with a smile and got up.

"Ju", the monk said cautiously, "you and 17 look ... different from 16 and 19. What's the story?"

18's expression became serious, albeit melancholic, and looked at the monk. "Don't take long", she said and walked away.

Krillin got up, wore some common clothes and went to Dr Gero's office. He could hear Gero speaking to someone, but he wouldn't feel any ki. The old man was probably talking on the phone. He knocked on the door, and heard the old man saying "Come in". Krillin obliged.

Gero was sitting on a large desk, filled with papers, notes, magazines and some weird tiny instruments, his attention on the phone. "Mm hm, right, we'll start talking with them first thing on Monday. I want all factories working double time once the alloys are done ... alright, have a nice day". He hang up the phone and turned to Krillin. "Ah, the man of the hour! Sit, sit!" he said while gesturing the runt to sit down. Krillin nodded and sat on a chair, next to Gero's desk.

"So, what did you think of our press conference yesterday?" he asked the monk.

"I think it went well", the runt replied, "King Furry is a wise and benevolent ruler, I don't think that the journalists would ever try to make him seem ... I don't know, as someone who doesn't have the people's interest as a first priority, or something. They already trust his judgment, and his rule."

"Yes, but they don't know *us* now, do they?" Gero countered, "to them we're wild cards, and let me tell you, the reason we had this conference wasn't so much to make the announcement of the Corps, as to acquaint the public with the leading members of our brand new organization ... namely, you and your comrades. And I must say, the response from the people and the press has been ... largely positive. Both about the organization and its goals, as well as you, and your friends."

"Really?" Krillin asked surprised. He too, thought that the conference went well, but he didn't expect THAT much. Gero passed him a few magazines having mostly Krillin on their covers, where he was talking about the Corps goals, and their motivations. He quickly skimmed through some pages from the magazines, as Gero went on.

"Public likes you", Gero commented. "You handled yourself pretty well, saved your teammates from potential PR disasters, and knew just the right time to make witty jokes and when to speak with your heart. You've shown the people that you have courage, determination, humility and humor. You're a buddhist, which makes you even more beloved to the public, since that makes you seem as one ... attuned to the spiritual harmony of the world, and whatnot. You've managed to become a successful martial artist, despite being vertically challenged, no offence - one reporter even said that he hasn't seen anything like this since King Furry's speech on his crowning. In short, most of our success falls on to you. You've shown that you have the ability to protect ..."

"I don't know what to say", the monk said cutting in, while still skimming through the pages, "I'm ... I'm speechless!"

"... and the ability to lead", Gero added.

The runt stopped and slowly raised his head. "I'm sorry?" he inquired.

"The King never really decided which one of you should be the commander of the Corps", the scientist commented, "He wanted first to see which one of you could inspire people into enlisting to the Corps as infantry or pilots, which one would be able to win the hearts of the public, which one would be able to make good tactics on the battlefield. So far, you passed on two out of three. In the next few days, you and the androids are going to have intense training sessions, so we'll be able to see if you can lead them into battle as well. Having watched you in the past few years, I'm pretty sure you will not disappoint the King, or me."

"You wish me ... to lead the Corps?" Krillin said, feeling stress overcoming him.

"Indeed", Gero replied, smiling. "What is your answer?"

Krillin looked down, lost in thought for a few seconds. After a while, he raised his head with a humble expression on his face. "Tien should be the leader", he said.

Gero's smile slowly frowned, he leaned back to his chair, gently placed the index finger of his right hand to his right cheek, and held his chin with his right thumb. He looked at Krillin with a serious expression. "Why?"

"He's ... he's more experienced than I am, he's better attuned to the martial arts, he's much more focused on his training, he ... he would make a fine commander", the runt replied, a tone of defeat in his voice. Gero looked at his notes for a little while, then looked back at Krillin.

"I agree that he's focused on his training", Gero commented, "in fact, he's WAY too focused. His drive to self-improve is admirable, but in the end, he lacks the charisma to bond with our troops and our people. Frankly, I consider Tien more fitting as a silent enforcer, rather than a spokesperson or leader. He doesn't seem to have the drive to lead and take initiative."

"What about Yamcha?" Krillin counter-offered, "He's energetic and has fire in his heart, he would make a good leader."

"Oh, he has energy, alright", Gero chuckled, "So far I only had to sweep two, no - make that three sexual harrassment charges under the carpet. As long as he thinks with his upper head, we'll be fine!" the old man mused. "Seriously, the man's a PR ticking time bomb, although I have to admit, his baseball career *did* help us on getting some extra publicity, but ... have you seen any of his games? He wasn't a team player, he just did his thing ignoring his teammates, impressive as it was, but still, he was a lone wolf. He's no team leader, he lacks the drive to organize a team."

Krillin let a sigh. "And then there's me", he concluded.

"And then there's you", Gero smiled.

"Krillin", Gero said confidently, "with you at the helm of the Corps, I'm pretty sure that we will be able to outfight anything that our foes will throw at us. Now I know you've never been a team leader, but based on what you told me of your exploits in planet Namek, you handled Son Gohan pretty well and ..."

"And I lost a Dragon Ball because I was a coward", he said grudgingly. "I gave it to Vegeta while everyone else would've fought."

"And would've died", Gero countered. "Seriously, since when is the fact that you're smart enough to know when to fight and when to run a flaw? Didn't your operation on Namek kept going and nearly succeeded because of your resourcefulness?"

Krillin smiled and lowered his gaze.

"You're the best this world can offer, I know it", the old man commented. "Which is why I'll nominate you as the commander for the Corps. With you on the King's side, the Saiyans will never again be a menace."

"Don't you think that we should ... parley with the Saiyans", the monk offered, "understand their motives and rooted desires in fighting ... then once we have a deeper comprehension of their psyche, we could better atune them to the nature of the people of our world?"

Gero chuckled. "Understand their rooted desires? Comprehension of their psyche? Attune them to the nature of the people?" he spread his arms and smiled. "See? That's the buddhist speaking!"

"Not all Saiyans are a menace, Doctor Gero", the monk replied, trying to make his point.

"You perceive Son Goku as a friend, correct?" the scientist inquired.

"He *is* a friend", Krillin emphasized, "I don't just ... perceive him as one."

"Saiyans have no friends", Gero replied, cynically. "Everyone they meet is either a potential rival to their might, whom they'll use to sate their thirst for battle, or a potential resource to use in order to achieve some goal, related to their constant power hunger. Saiyans care about only two things: Get stronger, and fighting opponents."

"I think you only studied Vegeta on your Saiyan Cyclopedia", Krillin mused.

"Have I, now?" Gero chuckled. "Let's put this to the test. You and Goku met and trained under the same master, and then parted ways, correct?" the old man said while playing with his pencil.

"Yes", agreed the runt, "we trained under Master Roshi, and went to the 21st Martial Arts Tournament. I returned to my Master's home for more training, while he started thrashing the Red Ribbon Army."

Gero snapped his pencil in two, and his eyes sparkled with malice.

"You ok, Doc?" Krillin asked, a little worried.

"Yes", the old man replied, regaining his composure and shifting his gaze back to the runt, "please, go on."

"Anyway, we met again some weeks afterwards, had some wild adventures, then met again in the second tournament", Krillin said, in a melancholic, nostalgic way. Seemed like ages ago, simpler times ...

"Were you hanging out, when not in Tournaments or training sessions?" the old man inquired.

"No ... no, it never ..." Krillin paused in order to express himself better, "well, it was one wacky adventure after another, and ... Goku wasn't a guy to stay in a place for long. He's a wild spirit, that one."

"Or, he wasn't really interested in you", Gero countered, "except when you presented yourself as a potential rival - in the Martial Arts Tournaments, or an object to use."

"No, that's not -" Krillin said before being cut off by Gero.

"Let me ask you something", the old man offered, "If you had learned a special technique that would give you an edge over an opponent, would you share it with Son Goku?"

"Of course", Krillin replied. "I gave him pointers on how to fly, a little while after the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament."

"When Goku learned the Kamehameha, did he share the technique with you?" Gero asked.

Krillin hesitated. "He ... well, I ended up learning the technique myself."

"So it was because of your ingenuity that you now possess this attack", Gero replied.

"... Yes", Krillin agreed.

"Did Goku ever shared with you any kind of techniques, to help lessen the constantly increasing gap between your two power levels?"

"No ... no, he didn't", Krillin replied, thinking that this conversation was making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Maybe you think of him of as a friend because he used the Dragon Balls to bring you back to life", Gero guessed. "Well, what if I told you -"

"Don't go there", Krillin said, his eyes ablaze.

"You're right ... you're right, I apologize", the scientist said, humbly. "I'm sure that Goku went to Kami's Lookout with only the best of intentions, to bring you back to life. As I'm sure that, when you were resurrected, the first thing that Goku did, was to come and find you, hug his best friend for being alive again, laugh, and generally, have a happy reunion."

Krillin didn't answer.

"Didn't he?" Gero inquired.

"No, he ..." Krillin sighed, "he stayed at Kami's in order to train."

"And become stronger", Gero added.

"... and become stronger", Krillin admitted. "But he had to do that in order to beat Piccolo."

"I understand", Gero said sympathetically, "but I'm sure that after a week or two, he must have asked Kami to let him visit you for a couple of hours - I mean, if my best friend would come back to life, I would have visited him at the first opportunity."

"... no", Krillin muttered.

"No?" Gero said, feigning surprise. "Well, when *did* you meet?"

"... in the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament", Krillin said grudginly.

"Wow. That's a year and ... well, no matter, no matter", said the scientist in a joyful tone, "I'm sure that when he actually DID see you, he was very happy, right? I mean, you guys must have hugged each other and ..."

Krillin's melancholic expression was doing the talking for him.

"What happened, then?" Gero inquired.

"He touched me on the shoulder, and said 'You're looking good, Krillin.' with a gentle smile on his face. Then I was the one who hugged him", said the monk.

"No kidding!" the old man said sarcastically, "He ACTUALLY said that? What a guy!"

Krillin lowered his head, in anger and confusion. Was Gero right? Was he wrong for thinking that Goku was his friend all those years?

"That's what Saiyans do", Gero summarised, "they train, they get stronger, they fight, and they will use anyone and anything in order to achieve such goals." He got up, walked behind Krillin, placed his hands on the monk's shoulders, and started speaking softly into the runt's ear.

"Have you ever thought ... that the reason Goku went to God's doorstep in the first place was never about saving you, but about becoming even stronger, with God as his tutor? Did it ever occur to you that your death ... was just an excuse for Goku to get what he always wanted? Power? Even more, forever more? Tell me Krillin, why do you think he spared Piccolo and Vegeta, despite both of them being a threat to the world? Because he figured he could use them as rivals. And when he will eventually surpass them by a mile, he will discard them, just like he did you, Yamcha, Yajirobe and Tien." The scientist went back to his desk, sat on his chair, and began going through some papers of his. "That will be all, for now, you're dismissed."

Krillin slowly got up, and started walking away. He reached the door, and turned to face Dr Gero. "You don't know Goku", he said with as much confidence as he could muster at that point.

"Neither do you, boy", Gero countered, his eyes still on his papers and his notes.

Krillin looked down and walked away. While he was returning to his quarters, he couldn't help but remember the last time he spoke with Goku.

_"You know", Krillin said in a confidential tone, "you come back after entire months, you can teleport, you travelled through kami-knows-where space ..." he sighed, then continued, "if something happened back there ... back on Namek ... you know you can talk to me about it, right?" he said turning his head to look at Goku._

_"I know", Goku replied casually, without letting his gaze leave the sunset._

_Krillin kept looking at him. After a few moments, Goku turned his head with an innocent smile and looked at Krillin. A few seconds later, Krillin sighed again and lowered his gaze._

_"Right", the monk said, somewhat disappointed, "well, good night". He charged a bit of his Ki and flew upwards._

"He didn't say ..." Krillin thought to himself, "neither about his teleport ability, neither about his journey ... he didn't tell me anything. As if I didn't have to know, as if I shouldn't know ..."

The monk entered his room and sat on his bed. For the first time in his life, he questioned his friendship with the Earth-bred Super Saiyan.

* * *

Earth Date: 766, June 5th

Location: Planet Pagos, Head Office of the Planet Trade Corporation Division, inside King Cold's Palace

Cooler was confidently walking the corridors of his father's palace, with a smug and cocky face he didn't even bother to hide from the guards and the servants. While Cold raised his children with the belief that every emotion (especially a positive one) was a sign of weakness, his oldest son was so happy with this turn of events that he simply didn't care.

His brother was dead, or missing, clearly in a state that prevented him from returning to his post, and now, Cooler was free to absorb his brother's portfolio and responsibilities. While he was the older son, Cold seemed to have a bigger liking to Frieza, and gave him more star systems to conquer, process and colonize. Cooler always resented this, and considered it an insult, but now ... now he would show his father who was the true heir to his throne and position. He would make Cold regret his decision of letting Frieza manage the bigger part of the company, and he would prove him wrong for putting too much faith on his younger brother.

Cooler entered a large room which was devoid of any furniture, save for a large round table where about a dozen of aliens were sitting next to each other, with Cold himself on a larger seat, indicating the circle's beginning. They seemed to be having some kind of council, which the Purple Tyrant quickly acknowledged as either a monthly debriefing report, or a meeting about the Corporation's next plan of action. The room was dimly lit, the only source of illumination being a large holo map of various galaxies and star systems covering the entire table. The map would occassionally zoom in and out anytime someone from the group wanted to bring the entire counsil's attention to a specific planet or star system.

Cooler's smile frowned when the alien noticed that, while there *was* an empty seat, it was directly across Cold, not next to him. The Pagosian cautiously pretended he didn't notice, and sat to the empty hovering chair. The others nodded and muttered a welcome, while Cold quickly glanced at his older son, then resumed his talk among the other aliens.

"What about planet Hyuref?" King Cold asked no one in particular. "Last time I checked they were down on their numbers. What is their status now?"

"Well", one of the aliens answered, "Hyuref's economy has seen better days, that much is true, but they're still nowhere near level red. I believe they are about to discover some new power source that is based on their sun's radiation. They estimate that it will give them about twenty times the energy their planet's main fuel reserves give them for the time being."

"Cold", an obese green alien offered, "it is imperative that we keep an eye on this planet, to make sure that their claim is legit. If it is, we should sponsor them for membership in the Federation. If not ... I think they've about served their use."

"King", Cooler replied. The other aliens turned and looked at the Pagosian prince.

"Excuse me?" the green alien asked.

"You will address my father as 'King' Cold", the Purple Tyrant corrected him. The green alien scoffed, and Cooler's red eyes burned with cold rage.

"Goomzga has been a close ally and a friend for a lot of years, my son", Cold told the prince, "He has more than earned the right to refer to me in a more personal tone. Now, you being on the opposite side of the universe, couldn't possibly know anything about that now, could you?" said the elder Pagosian with a dismissive smile, provoking chuckles from all around the board. Cooler narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, but said nothing.

"Are there any more news we should care about?" the King inquired.

"Joshtrap invasions are becoming bolder by the day", a thin blue-skinned alien commented, "We had two incursions on planets who, while not yet members of the Federation, are under negotiations of becoming such, and they also raided a planet who just got colonized by the Fumba race. We need to do something about them, they're becoming a real problem."

"Well, now that *I* am here, you'll be glad to know that the Joshtraps will soon be history", Cooler offered. "In the galaxies under my control, Joshtraps are all but unheard of." Again, the aliens looked at each other, and gave themselves some awkward smiles. The Pagosian realized that he wasn't being taken very seriously, and he was about to snap. As if on cue, Cold pressed a button in the console in front of him, and the galactic holo map vanished, with regular light returning to the large room.

"Leave us", the Elder Tyrant said coldly, his eyes now fixed on Cooler. The aliens calmly, albeit hastily, gathered their papers and left the room. Once the room was empty, save for father and son, the Pagosian prince gained a more confident composure.

"Nice meeting room", Cooler commented cockily. "Mine was much smaller, since I didn't have any underlings to make my decisions for me, but I'm nothing if not flexible. Still, I guess they can have their uses, considering the complete and utter bore of having to skim through reports of -"

"I saw your interview a couple of days ago", Cold said bluntly, cutting him off. His son gave him a wide grin.

"Oh, you did, did you?" the Prince said with his face beaming with pride, "I think I handled myself pretty well, didn't I? And don't take my word for it, check out the Intergalactic Stockmarket ever since I made the interview, our stocks have raised quite a bit!"

"Humiliating your brother was foolish", the elder Pagosian said, with his eyes burning like hot coals. Cooler's smug smile disappeared in an instant, and got replaced with a cautious look on his face.

"I ... I didn't humiliate him", the younger Pagosian countered, "I just thought -"

"You thought what, exactly?" Cold snapped, getting up from his chair, "That it wouldn't hurt to make him look like an irresponsible little brat, chasing his dreams on distant space? That it wouldn't matter if you made him seem wanting, in the eyes of the company, as well as MINE?!" he screamed at the last word, grabbing the large table and throwing it to the wall. Cooler stayed perfectly still, his only movement a subtle gulp.

"You made your brother look like a charlatan, a person unfitting to rule the company! You think that now that the company's stocks have surged upwards, that your statements were a complete success? The only reason they surged was the fact that Frieza's seat was finally announced to be re-occupied by someone of the Cold family! Because THAT'S - THE ENTIRE - POINT!"

Noticing Cooler's utter shock, King Cold regained his composure, and spoke again, in a calmer tone.

"Our family", the elder Pagosian said in a somewhat patronizing tone, "throughout hundreds of thousands of years, has established itself as a name provoking, fear, wonder, and respect ... mostly fear. It doesn't matter where we are and what we do - in the end, when someone hears the name 'Cold', his heart rate jumps, his hands tremble, and his body sweats. That is the gift our family gives to every new member that comes to this universe. They have come to fear us, but to also have confidence in our abilities, and to know that our family means business" The King's eyes narrowed, and he continued.

"But now, thanks to you, there are people who think less of us, not only because of Frieza's disappearance, but also because of the way you handled it." Cooler at that point felt rage burning inside his chest, and walked in front of his father.

"It's *my* fault that people think less of us? What about you? I defended your Honor when that fat piece of lard addressed you without your title, and you humiliated me in front of the entire board! You claim that I handled my brother's disappearance in a terrible way - what should I have done, then? What was I supposed to do? You taught me, as well as you taught my brother, that failure in a mission is a fate worse than death, because failure means weakness. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember you teaching us that 'When A Cold Is Weak, A Cold He Is No More'! So why, pray tell, should I give my brother the respect you claim he so much deserves, when at the same time, you yourself, by our Family Law, clearly stated that he is NO LONGER, a GOD - DAMNED - COL-" the Prince got cut off by his father's heavy punch on his face, sending him flying across the room, crashing into the wall and breaking the table, which itself was thrown there a minute ago, into pieces.

A few seconds later, Cooler emerged from the crashed wall, and walked towards his father, with a few drops of blood coming out of his mouth. Cold let a sigh, angry with his own incompetence of keeping his emotions in check. Frieza's disappearance had indeed, affected him more than he could admit.

"I meant no disrespect towards you", Cooler said in a surprising humble tone, lowering his gaze.

"I know", Cooler admitted. He walked calmly around the room for a few seconds, while Cooler stayed still and looked in front of him, at nothing in particular. "As for my comments towards you in the board ... maybe you were right. I shouldn't have been so dismissive towards you." Cooler's glare softened a bit. This was the closest to a 'I'm sorry' he would get out of his father.

"If a Cold Is No More", the King finally said, breaking the silence, "then that is a private matter that must be dealt within our family - no one must ever know that anyone among us has a weakness. And besides, we have yet to confirm that your brother has failed his mission on Namek."

"What?" Cooler said, turning around to face his father, his eyes open wide. "But ... he's missing for months, and Namek was destroyed!"

"Since when did that stop any of our bloodline?" Cold countered proudly. "I can feel it in my bones ... Frieza is not dead. Not yet."

"That's just wishful thinking father", Cooler replied smugly. "If he's dead, he's gone, if he's alive, he should have reached dozens of planets that have access to the Intergalactic Federation, or better yet, planets who belong in the Federation. He's either dead, or gone rogue, in both cases, a disgrace to the Family."

"Did it ever occur to you that he may be lacking a ship?" Cold inquired.

"He should've found one, by now", Cooler countered. Cold let a sigh.

"Dead, missing, or gone renegade, I want you to find him. Then we can judge, and punish him, accordingly", the elder Pagosian said matter-of-factly.

"Wha- That may take months, years - what about the company?!" the Prince snapped.

"I'll take care of that. I'll give a full press conference tomorrow and I will give an excuse that won't damage your Word, your Reputation, or your Honor. Should you, however, fail to recover your brother, or his corpse, I shall make you regret the day you received your birthright. That is my Word, and my Honor", the King said in a condemning tone, so utterly ominous, that Cooler didn't dare to oppose, or counterargue. "Find your brother", the King said again, and left the room.

Cooler stood silent for a while, looked around the empty hall, and grinned.

"My brother ... or his corpse."

END OF CHAPTER 6

* * *

Okay, I don't know what's wrong with me, every time I say that I should make my chapters smaller, I end up writing an even bigger chapter. This one was huge-y huge. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and how I deviate from the canon material. There are tons of better writers that made what-if stories, so I figured it would be better to make an entirely different take on the Cyborg saga ... or maybe I'll go even further? My solo story "The UnNamed" (which is basically my version of the Trunks TV Special - and trust me, the Androids are NOT the enemy in my story's future timeline) surely suggests a Cell / Boo saga also happened in the River of Fate.

I wish to thank the 100-something people that keep reading the story. You guys rock, I hope you like what you read so far! Be sure to PM or review for any comment, praise or complaint you might have about the story.

Also, as some of you may noticed, I decided to change the cover pic and summary on each chapter, to make things more spicy and interesting. Do you think that's a good idea?

Well, anyway, I'll see you all again in Chapter 7 - A Hero Within, Part 1, where our favourite amnesiac Tyrant is about to get educated in the ways of the Space Warrior Monks! And let's not forget that Vegeta is on his way to Guspar ... oh boy, the possibilities are endless! Plus, will Krillin actually become a main, ACTUALLY main character? Who knows? Well, I do, but ... I'm not telling.


	7. The Hero Within, Part 1

Earth Date: 766, August 2nd

Location: Planet Guspar, Yolza village

The first thing one would notice once setting foot within Yolza village, a secluded place quite far away from the city of Xandag, where Frieza was spending the last few months of his life, was the utter calm of the people and the environment. The entire settlement was populated by a small number of robed figures, hardly surpassing fifty people.

While not apparently obvious, the village had a large diversity in terms of alien species. Others tall, others short, almost none of them recognizable, because of the long and heavy robes the monks were wearing, masking their faces and covering their bodies and their hands. Like living ghosts, they were walking, humming calming tunes, or sit for hours in deep meditation. Their movements slow and ponderous, their emotions, concealed by a calming vigor.

Suddenly, in unison, almost everyone looked up to sky, in the same direction, to the northeast. A incredible power seemed to be approaching at top speed, but the monks were not worried, nor alarmed, because the emotions emanating from the aura seemed to radiate a sense of yearning, of responsibility, and of sadness. Emotions which were quite common and regular, for most newcomers in the circle. Still, the power was vast, and if the individual who was approaching the village was a novice in terms of finding himself ... what would he become, if we would achieve enlightment?

Frieza appeared and abruptly lowered his speed, in order to achieve a gentle landing. His feet slowly hovered a few feet above the ground, and eventually became one with it. He looked around and gazed at the village and the monks, who were all silently watching him. Frieza felt an unnerveness, as if he was being judged, evaluated. Or maybe the monks just waited for him to say something; he *did* appear out of thin air without warning or announcement.

"Greetings", the Tyrant said loudly raising his hand, with a cautious expression on his face. The monks stood still, not moving, nor speaking.

"Does this village have an elder, a leader of some kind?" he said while glancing through the monks in order to notice anyone moving, as well as speaking. There was no response, just a bunch of robed hooded figures who were sitting and standing still, facing him. Frieza couldn't see anyone's face under the hoods, but he could feel their eyes on him. He began regretting this whole trip. He looked down, let a sigh, and raised his head, this time his voice carrying a hint of annoyance. "Is there anyone here who is willing to answer a few questions, or do you feel some kind of joy by watching frustrated travellers speaking to the void?"

Suddenly, all monks gently turned their heads towards the same direction. Frieza followed suit, and realized that his gaze fell on a large hut, not unlike the others. He looked again at a few monks, and saw that they slowly turned their heads back at him. He walked towards the hut, and entered.

Inside, there was another hooded figure, covered in robes, sitting on the ground, in the center of a drawn circle which had various weird symbols all around. A pleasant, but subtle smell was permeating the room, some kind of incense, Frieza thought.

"I am called SonGok", the albino alien spoke, in a calmer and quieter tone. "I have come to you because ... because I need ... ", he was fumbling for a way to explain his situation. "Because I need guidance."

"I know who you are, SonGok", the figure spoke, in an elderly, calm, yet powerful voice, "You are the savior of the city called Xandag, the one who single handedly defeated the ones who saught to hurt the Gusparian natives. You are the one who protected those who couldn't protect themselves."

The Tyrant stood still, in front of the robed monk. "Apparently news travel fast, even in a remote village like this", he eventually commented. The monk silently and gently nodded, then gestured him to sit down. Frieza, seeing no kind of seat, simply dropped to his knees, his arms crossed, his back straight and his tail slowly wagging left and right.

"You seem to already possess abilities which most monks took years to comprehend, yet along practice in such ... abundance", the elder commented. "Why seek us, then?"

"I discovered most of my powers through my instinct or by chance, but I need to know ... the full extent of my capabilities", the Pagosian replied. "I need to control them, to focus on them ..."

The monk's hand slowly went under his hood. Frieza reckoned he must have rubbed his chin.

"How can you not know about these powers you possess, yet ... call upon them as if they're second nature to you?" the monk inquired, "Your skill indicates that you were using them throughout your entire life." He slightly tilted his head. "And why do you seek to expand your power? What do you seek guidance for?"

"I ... have lost my memory", the Pagosian admitted, "and these ... these abilities of mine, may be the key in recovering my past."

"Very interesting", the monk replied, "I must admit ... we have had many travellers who sought the power of our ways to enforce it upon others, out of spite, vengeance, or a misguided sense of heroism and validation ... those we rejected. There were those who wished for our power in order to find true elightment and understand the concept of life, death, and the universe itself. Those we accepted, and took as our brothers." He took a deep breath. "But never before have we been graced with a traveller who wished to learn our ways in order to *remember* his own past."

The elder slowly leaned forward, and reached out his hand to touch Frieza's face. The Pagosian parted his lips, incapable of guessing what the monk wanted to do. "Do not be alarmed", the monk assured him, and placed his open palm right in front of Frieza's face, without touching it, and started making a gentle hum.

After a few seconds, Frieza could feel something, a presence, inside him, inside his head. As if the monk and he were somehow connected. He could actually feel ... his spirit, his energy? He couldn't quite place it. It was an amazing feeling. While everything else in his surroundings he needed to *see*, *touch* or *hear* in order to verify their existence, he could feel the monk, near him, next to him, all around him.

Suddenly, the monk quickly drew back his arm, and laid perfectly still. He turned his head towards his palm, which was facing him, as if he was reading something from it. He looked at the Tyrant, completely silent. Frieza wasn't sure, but he felt an uneasiness from the monk.

"Would you please ... wait outside for a few minutes?" the monk calmly asked the Pagosian. The Tyrant hesitantly nodded, stood up, and walked outside. While he exited the hut, he saw two monks walking past him and going in.

About fifteen minutes passed, and they walked back out. "You may enter", one of them said. While Frieza did so, he noticed both monks gently walked aside as he approached. Once more, he entered the hut.

* * *

Earth Date: 767, March 9th, 19:34 p.m.

Location: East City, 'Bako Taga' Amusement Park

Goku and ChiChi were watching Gohan sitting next to some other kids on a roller coaster, laughing and waving at them from the distance. Things were a little hectic the last three weeks, with the two grown-ups always getting into fights because of the Dragon Ball Goku possessed. ChiChi wanted Goku to take it to a City's authorities; Goku was saying no all the time. His wife however, felt that he was slowly giving in to reason.

"It was a good idea", she said calmly, "taking him to the park. Other kids in his age go to 1st Grade, yet he has seen so many horrible things ..."

"I guess ..." Goku nodded, "Yeah, he needed a break."

"Sometimes I wish we could all just live a normal life ... Wouldn't that be nice?", ChiChi complained with a sigh. "No fights, no monsters ... no Dragon Balls ... "

"Don't start", Goku replied with a sigh. ChiChi looked at him. "Honey, we NEED to figure this out" she said with her eyes begging for a peaceful debate, "we need to ensure our home's - and our children's - safety."

"Gohan's safe", Goku said confidently, "and the house is safe. We kept the Dragon Ball, and nothing happened, right? Besides, based on what we saw on TV, Krillin is part of this Corps thing, so that means we're okay. He's our friend, it's not like he's going to come and take the Dragon Ball from us!" he added while gently rubbing the pouch in his belt which concealed the 4th star Dragon Ball.

"I'm not sure if it's in Krillin's power to do something like that", ChiChi argued. "He's still taking orders from the King, and if the King asks him for the Dragon Ball, he shall have to take it from you, by force, if neccessary."

"I still don't understand why the King guy wants the DragonBall", Goku wondered, changing the subject.

"Frankly", ChiChi replied, playing along with him, "I'm surprised something like this didn't happen any sooner. Our world went into a lot of trouble over these spheres in the past ... it makes perfect sense if they want to acquire them for safe keeping."

"So", Goku reasoned, "if I convince this King guy that I'll keep the Dragon Ball safe, then he has nothing to worry about! There! Problem solved!" Goku said with a grin.

ChiChi looked at Goku, with a sad smile on her face. "It's not that simple, Goku ... but I'm starting to believe that you will never understand. Sometimes I think that the only thing that matters to you is fighting someone strong, ignoring how many people may get hurt in the process ..."

"No, I ... I don't like people getting hurt", Goku argued, "but ... fighting is my life, it's who I am. I like to break my limit, I love the ... the ... feeling of meeting someone that makes me surpass myself, in any way. I can't explain it, but ... when I fight someone who does this ... it's like I'm more alive than ever."

ChiChi looked back at Gohan. "I know. I just wish ..."

"Wish what?" Goku asked.

ChiChi looked at Goku. "Nothing ... say, how about 'Goten'?"

"Go ten what?" Goku asked.

"Goten, you dimwit", ChiChi replied, gently slapping him in the head, "our child's name if it's a boy. Goten."

Goku looked at the sky and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Suddenly a huge explosion about a dozen feet across them made them look in surprise. Two heavy armored vehicles appeared out of the smoke, and people started screaming left and right. A few big-muscled thugs were sitting on top of the vehicles and dropped to the ground.

"Greetings from the Omega Clan!" the thug screamed in a maniacal glee, and fired a grenade launcher on a building.

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed. The Saiyan dashed in front of the rocket and took the hit dead-on.

A couple of security guards ran away from the vehicles, while one of them calmly walked towards the thugs.

"What?" said one of them. "You wanna die, pal?"

"I ... I have triggered an alarm", the man said trembling. "The Earth Defence Corps shall soon send a squad to take you into custody. I-If you surrender now, you will-" he was cut off by the thug throwing a large riding toy shaped like a bull into his feet.

"EarthDefinition or whatever, my a$$. Shuddup, and ALL OF YOU!" he said forcing the people to look towards him, "Wallets, jewellery, watches, cellphones ... anything of value you will bring it here, in front of our vehicles. Anyone who tries to run, dies, either by shotgun, grenade, or cannon blast - your pick!"

"Stop it!" Goku said, emerging from the smoke, "Stop doing bad things, and let these people go! Go to the ... the police, or something, but don't hurt the people here!"

"The police?" the thug replied, curious as to how that guy was still alive after taking a rocket in the chest, "You mean that building we blew up on our way here?"

"Dad!" Gohan said landing next to Goku. "Did they hurt anyone?"

_Did that kid just flew?_ the thug thought to himself. The other thugs looked at each other, equally surprised.

Goku took a couple of steps, his face confident, focused, and angry. He counted the thugs. Seven of them. Emanating barely minimum ki. Still, to the normal folk here, they were more than enough to bully and steal.

"Take thi-" the thug said aiming with his grenade launcher, only for the Saiyan to appear in front of him and slap the weapon away. He gently tapped the thug and the bully got thrown away and landed on some collision cars.

"F-Fire! Waste him!" another one yelled at the two drivers of the vehicles. Goku covered his face with his arms and took a defensive stance while he got showered by cannon blasts. When the smoke cleared, his clothes were torn, but his body lacked any kind of physical damage, save for some dust sprayed all over him.

"I-it can't be ..." one of the villains muttered.

Goku lowered his hands and resumed walking towards the thugs and their vehicles. Suddenly, one of them yelled "Hey, super hero! Over here!" the Saiyan turned his head and saw one of them holding a woman in front of him, aiming her with his semi-automatic. "You make one more step towards my friends, and I shoot her!"

Goku laid still, thinking about charging the bully at supersonic speed, preventing him from reacting, when suddenly the thug's semi-automatic flew away from him and soared upwards.

Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, the thugs and bystanders looked up and saw four people dressed in dark-crimson armor covering their entire bodies, with jetpacks attached to their backs, providing them with flight.

One of them grabbed the weapon that flew towards him, and addressed the thugs. "This is the Earth Defence Corps. By Law of King Furry the 3rd, you are under arrest for disturbing the peace, armed robbery, resisting arrest, attack on local authorities, murder, and destruction of private property. You have been qualified as a Class D threat, which means we are authorized to use non-lethal force. You have five seconds to surrender."

One of the thugs walked two steps in front of the others. "Wha ... what are you guys supposed to be -"

"Time's up", the armored warrior said and charged the thug, punching the thug to the stomach and dropping him down cold on the floor. Two others immediately opened fire on the vehicles (releasing some kind of plasma bolts from some small weapons attached to their arms) and knocked them upside down. The fourth fired some kind of spheres from his wrists and the last five thugs were all hit by an electric field. They spasmed for a few seconds, then fell to the ground.

"Whoaaa ..." Gohan muttered.

"Was anybody injured?" one of the soldiers asked out loud. The people walked towards the four people then started cheering them on, yelling "Go, go, Corps! Go, go, Corps!"

One of the Corps soldiers, seemingly their captain - based on his slightly altered armor design (looked a bit more bulky) - turned to face Goku. "Are you alright, sir?" he inquired with a confident tone. Goku smiled and nodded, impressed by the competence of the soldiers. Never before had he seen someone other than himself or his close allies be so effective at neutralizing a local threat.

The soldier suddenly turned his attention on some beeping sounds his own helmet was making. He placed his hand on his helmet's left side where his ear was underneath, then shifted his attention back at Goku. "Sir, are you aware that you are carrying a Dragon Ball?"

Goku's smile frowned. His stance became less casual, and more tense. "Yeah", he finally said, "I do".

The captain stood still for a few seconds, and made a signal to the other soldiers to position themselves around him and Goku. "Sir, in the name of King Furry the 3rd, I must ask you to relinguish this Dragon Ball."

Before Goku could speak, the soldier lashed out his hand and Goku's pouch flew away from him and went straight into the officer's firm grip. Goku's eyes flared with anger. "Hey, give that back!" he yelled. The officer took the Dragon Ball out of the pouch and inspected it.

"Yes, that's indeed the 4th Star Dragon Ball", he said to himself, as well as his men, "We should inform Commander Krillin as soon as possible."

"Uh - Commander Krillin?" Gohan gasped.

"I said GIVE IT BACK!" Goku yelled, now getting really angry and taking his battle stance. The other soldiers pointed their weapons at him, ChiChi, as well as Gohan, who were standing next to the Saiyan.

"Sir, my scanners indicate that you are raising your power level in order to attack", the captain warned. "If you do so, you will be labelled as a criminal and face the full penalty of King Furry's Law."

"Are you guys deaf?! I SAID -" Goku was cut off by ChiChi who jumped in front of him.

"Please", she said pleadingly, "please, you ... you said your Commander is called Krillin, yes? Well, this is my husband, Son Goku, he's a very good friend of your Commander. Just, just call him and he'll tell you that we don't want to cause any trouble. My husband won't do anything criminal ... please."

The captain stood still, then gestured his men to hold their position. He touched his helmet on the opposite side he did so before. "Requesting Commander Krillin. Officer Delta, Code (whispering) ... ... ... Commander? Officer Delta here, we have found a Dragon Ball, but it is in the possession of someone called Son Goku, he claims he is ... an acquaintance of yours?"

The Son Family were looking at the captain, although Goku was mostly looking at the Dragon Ball.

"Yes? No sir, he's not alone, he's with his wife and son, as far as I can tell. ... ... ... ... Yes, yes, of course, I understand Commander. Over and out."

The captain turned to his three men. "Lower your weapons." The soldiers hesitated for a second, then obeyed. The captain then turned to Goku. "You are free to go, as well as take the Dragon Ball." The captain stood still.

"See? I told you Krillin is on our side on this!" Gohan happily told his mother, probably adding to a previous conversation they had about the monk and the Corps.

"Th-thank you", a relieved ChiChi told the captain, "Thank you for listening to us." Of course she wasn't afraid of Goku getting beat up against the soldiers, she figured they had no chance, but she didn't want him, as well as their family to be declared outlaws.

Goku steadily, albeit cautiously, walked towards the captain. When he got next to him, the captain offered him the Dragon Ball. Goku looked at him for a couple of seconds. The captain's glassy visor of his helmet covered his entire face, there was no way of reading his emotions ... but Goku was also impressed at the fact that he didn't radiate the fear other underlings which Goku faced in the past did. He was confident. Either he didn't know who Goku was, or he wasn't intimidated.

Goku took the Dragon Ball, picked up his pouch and put it back in. He turned around but stopped the second he felt the captain's arm gently grabbing him by the shoulder. Goku looked back at him. The captain spoke in a low tone, so that he would not be heard by ChiChi and Gohan.

"The Commander humbly reminds you that you have five more weeks to relinguish this Dragon Ball of your own free will. Afterwards he cannot take any responsibility of what may happen to you, or your family." Goku stood still, his eyes narrowed. The captain took his hand off Goku's shoulders, turned to his men and pointed at the unconscious thugs. "Alright people, let's grab those scumbags and turn them in."

* * *

Earth Date: 767, March 10th

Location: Earth Defence Corps Training Grounds (under Central City Palace)

Krillin let a sigh, then turned to #18. "Still no word?" The woman shrugged.

"He's not picking up his cell phone", she replied, "You *could* try to locate him via our satellites -"

No, no" Krillin argued, "that won't be necessary. We'll just have to start without him. Alright, Tien and Yamcha against #16. Ju and I against #19."

"I work better when paired with #17", #18 suggested.

"Well, if he wasn't on one of his little jaunts, I could oblige. But since he is, I'll have to do. What, you don't like midgets?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, someone woke up cranky today", #18 commented, smiling.

Krillin ignored the android. When he got a report yesterday that Goku was spotted with the Dragon Ball, he thought that the hardest part would be over. But he underestimated Goku's attachment to the magical orb. Now he knew that unless Goku would come to his senses, things could turn ugly, really fast. But now he had responsibilities, as Corps Commander, and giving up was not an option. Gero's eyes were on him, the King's eyes were on him ... the entire world's eyes were on him. He was expected to bring results. Failure, his most loyal companion over the years, was not an option anymore.

He was scared out of his mind, and he wasn't allowed to show it anymore. And that was stressing him out.

"#16 and #19, lower your power outputs to 2% and 11%, respectively. Ju, pull your punches and try to match my power level. Alright, are we ready?"

Everyone nodded, except for #19 and #16 who said in unison "Affirmative".

"GO!" Krillin shouted.

Tien and Yamcha charged the android, while #16 took a defensive stance. Yamcha rushed it with both fists, which #16 grabbed and broke Yamcha's combo before it could even begin. Tien jumped to the air and came thundering down with a descending kick. #16 whirled the bandit and threw him at Tien, but the lone wolf disappeared while flying towards the Triclops. The android crossed his hands at precisely the spot where Tien's foot was going to hit and parried the attack at the last moment.

"Good", Tien said with a smile, "Keep it up." The android nodded and charged the Crane Student, while lashing out both hands behind him and firing two huge blasts, aiming at Yamcha who intended to hit him from behind. The scar-faced bandit got blown backwards, but was otherwise unharmed.

Krillin and #18 were fighting #19 in unison. #18 was attacking the android with a flurry of kicks (and an occasional punch), while Krillin was firing energy blasts at the albino android whenever he would find an opening. #19 was doing his best to deflect the attacks, but he wasn't able to do both, most of the time.

"Stop", the monk said and the three of them ceased their attack. "#19, you have the ability to absorb energy - use it! Instead of deflecting my blasts, absorb them in order to overpower your opponent. Block with your kneecaps or your one hand, and absorb energy with the other."

"As you wish, Commander", the soulless machine replied.

"Don't I get any pointers?" #18 asked teasingly.

"You're fine the way you are", Krillin replied, finally smiling, "except for the fact you use your legs often, and rarely your punches. Why?"

"I'm afraid to break a nail", #18 replied, sounding like an innocent girl. Krillin looked at her with a blank expression. "... My legs have a far better reach than my arms. Why use them?"

"Because your legs aren't always available for a kick, and because it's better to have the opponent trying to predict four different sources of attack, instead of two - #19, attack me."

"Affirmative", replied the android and charged with a headbutt. Krillin quickly fell with his back on the ground and the minute #19 passed over him, he kicked the android to the air. #19 collided with #16 and Tien hammered both of them down to the ground.

"Both teams, stop", Krillin said. Tien and Yamcha landed, #18 approached him, and #16 and #19 got up. "#19 and #16, being focused on your current enemy isn't enough. You need to keep an eye for everything else that happens in the battle, whether it is another foe approaching, or an ally needing help. By throwing #19 to you #16, you lost your trajectory and exposed yourself to an attack from Tien. While encounters with many different groups of brawls aren't really common, it's better to be safe, than sorry. #19, your headbutt attack should be aiming at the lower body, not the head. That way your opponent has less room to evade it."

"You're good at this", Yamcha commented.

"Eh?" Krillin asked while turning to the ex-bandit.

"This ... team leader thing. You're good at this", the scar-faced human replied. Tien smiled and nodded, albeit less excitedly.

"... thanks, guys", Krillin said, smiling. At that moment, the door to the training room opened, and #17 went in. Krillin's smile frowned. "#17, I've been paging you for an hour. Where were you?"

The android threw his jacket near the door and brushed his hair. "Yeah, sorry about that, boss man, I just wanted to stretch my legs for a bit, and fly around the globe. Saw a car and drove it around, girls were blowing me kisses all day long."

"Thievery is not a good way of maintaining the trust of the public", Krillin said with a sigh, "and I also don't really like you coming so late for your training, four times in a ro-"

"Yeah whatever, I'm here now, so let's get this party started", said the young man cockily.

Krillin sighed, but didn't say anything. The training resumed.

* * *

Earth Date: 766, August 2nd

Location: Planet Guspar, Yolza village

The monk stood up and walked towards some kind of pot when Frieza came in. Without saying a word, he gestured the Tyrant to sit in the same spot he sat before, which the alien obliged. The monk picked up a pot with a beautiful but frail-looking plant, placed it between him and Frieza, then sat down.

"The first thing we need to do, is see how could you are at perceiving ki", the monk said calmly.

"Wait, so ... you'll train me?" the amnesiac overlord asked him.

"That remains to be seen", the alien replied, "Now, do you know how to perceive ki?"

"I don't even know what that is", Frieza replied honestly.

"Ki", the monk began explaining, "is the spiritual energy that every living thing possesses and radiates. The stronger the aura the creature emanates, the more amounts of ki it can manifest into different forms of energy. Faint signals indicate a creature that either has little potential in manipulating ki, or it is about to lose consciousness ... or worse. The aura also emanates the disposition of the creature. Plants emanate a steady, refreshing vibe which, albeit dormant and subconscious."

The Tyrant stood silent, listening to the monk's words.

"Animals emanate a different signal. It is focused on primal needs, such as food, shelter, sleep, or mating. While these emanations are relatively weak, they are easy to read and discern. Then, there's sentient beings, who are the most complicated to feel."

"How so?" Frieza inquired.

"Sentients develop many emotions, have different psychological variations which tame or amplify the signals, and above all, they can learn to increase their ki through concentration as well as emotion." The monk took a breath and waited for his words to sink in.

"So ... do you see my ... my aura? My 'ki'?" the albino alien asked.

"... Yes", the monk replied.

"What do you see?" he asked, curiously.

"You have difficulty in emanating your ki", the monk responded. "The signals are vague and extreme, rising and lowering at such tremendous speed it is different to get a read. It's almost ... overwhelming. When at it's peak, your signals are so surprisingly strong, they could cause damage to certain psychics. Also ... I sense inner turmoil within you. I see a deep yearning - this is probably your desire to find out more about yourself -, I see a sense of guilt and shame ... you probably did something you regret, though I cannot tell what, and yet ... I also see a gentleness and calmness breeding and multiplying within you. Most interesting is the fact that your psyche is ... restructuring itself."

"This is due to my amnesia?" Frieza asked.

"Mostly yes", the monk concurred. "I think that your amnesia caused havoc to your subconscious, and forced it to recalibrate itself, focusing on your newly gained memories to give you a sense of identity."

"So my ... currently developed identity may end up being totally different from my past one. I could become a ... different person", the Tyrant concluded. The monk seemed hesitant to answer. "I think ... I like who I am, however", Frieza said to himself as well as the elder.

"Well, first things first", the monk replied. "Now, focus your sight on the plant." The albino overlord nodded and looked at the plant. Pretty little thing, but so frail. After a few seconds, the monk continued. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and imagine the plant." Frieza obliged and created a mental image of the plant in his head. After a few seconds, he heard the monk's voice. "I have moved the plant. Can you imagine where it is right now?" Frieza nodded no. "Try to imagine where the plant could be. Then open your eyes to the location you think the plant is sitting now." Frieza slowly turned his head to his left and opened his eyes. The plant wasn't there.

"Well, without sight it's a tad harder to see things, isn't it? Also, I didn't hear you move, so how did you ... wait, you can use telekinesis too!" Frieza said. The monk nodded.

"Relying on your sight is not the only way to perceive your surroundings", the monk replied. He gently rubbed the leaves of the plant with his thumb and index finger, a slight rustle coming from the leaves. He continued doing the motion, and the Tyrant took the hint. He focused on the sound the plant made. "Let's try this again", the monk said.

Again Frieza closed his eyes and tried to have a mental image of the plant's form, as well as the rustle of its leaves. When the monk said the word, Frieza looked behind him and opened his eyes. Again, the plant was not there. He felt frustrated.

"It's too soon to lose heart", the monk replied, "this is a process that takes weeks for novices." Frieza watched the plant levitate through the air and gently landing in front of him, in its original position. "Now, you touch the leaves", the monk said.

The albino alien complied and began rubbing the leaves of the plant with his thumb and index finger. The plant felt rough, rubbery, and thin. He could hear the rustle, he could see the plant, he could feel its leaves.

"Feel the leaves brushing against your fingers", the monk instructed. "Remember how empty they felt when they 'swam' through the air, and how different they feel now." After a few seconds, the monk gestured Frieza to stop and resume his original stance, and close his eyes. "Imagine the room like an empty box, with only you being inside it. An empty, white box. Now imagine the plant appearing on the room, like a black spot, inside the white box. Its rustling, the roughness of its leaves, the blue pores on their surface. Imagine it as a small ball of pure blue energy, pulsating inside the room, as if it literally cries to you to find it ... and then, pinpoint it."

Frieza stood still, trying to concentrate and 'see' where the plant was. He absorbed the monk's words as a sponge, and tried to remember the pores, the rustling, the rubbery surface ... and then, suddenly, he thought he ... he could feel a blue light, a warm blue light, emanating above him. It was faint, but it was there. Gentle, but also steady. He raised his head slowly, and opened his eyes. The plant was above them, levitating. The monk made a slight gesture, and the plant gently and slowly landed in front of them.

"Let us find you a clean robe", the monk said, touching Frieza's shoulder. The Tyrant smiled.

* * *

Earth Date: 767, March 11th

Location: Earth Defence Corps (below Central City Palace), Research & Development Facilities

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were looking at Dr Gero calibrating and recalibrating various machines walking from console to console and finalizing some data he had amassed. After a while, he turned to face them. "We are ready", the old man said confidently.

"Doc", Yamcha said looking around, "no offence, but this place doesn't look like it can be a good training ground. Maybe we should return to the previous one?"

"You didn't come here to train", Gero replied, "You came here in order to surpass yourselves." He pressed a button, and the door of a small freezer opened, containing three vials filled with a thick, crystal blue liquid. The scientist took the vials and inserted each on an instrument which resembled a cross between a gun and a syringe. "Who's ready to kick some Saiyan butt?" he said with a grin.

The three human warriors looked at each other. Yamcha looked again at Gero. "Magic juice? Seriously? The whole training we'll do is drinking gatorade?"

"Not juice", Gero countered, "Nanites. And you won't drink them, I'll inject them directly into your bloodstream."

"Nanites?" Krillin inquired.

"Miniscule robotic organisms which will merge with your blood cells and accelerate various bodily functions", Gero explained. "In addition, they will enhance the electrical signals outputted by your brain when accumulating the essence known as 'ki', greatly empowering the amounts and energies your body produces."

"But ... 'ki' is spiritual energy, it has nothing to do with our blood cells", Tien offered.

"I thought the same thing", the old man countered, "until Krillin revealed to me the tidbit where Vegeta became much stronger on Namek by simply coming close to dying, then healing his wounds. This has nothing to do with spiritual energy; Saiyan DNA has the ability to restructure itself after being near-fatally wounded, causing the individual to become stronger and faster because his BODY increases in potential. And the stronger the body, the better energy it produces, whether it is physical, mental ... or spiritual."

"Then ... then all this time we've trained ... and thought that Goku surpassed us because of better training ..." Yamcha gasped.

"It was simply because of his better genes", Gero added. "While the Saiyan's training was no picnic, it was his genes that allowed him to fully embrace it and unlock his full potential. If your genes are improved, your power will rise tremendously."

"Does this mean that we'll become ... androids?" Krillin asked.

"No, no ... the androids don't rely on the manifestation of ki, the way you call upon it. They're an entirely different breed of warriors. Think more of like ... "Enhanced humans", that's what I would call you, after the shot.

"How much of a power increase are we talking about?" Yamcha inquired.

"Thirty to sixty times", Gero answered, "depending on how well the nanites will fuse with your blood cells."

"What!?" Tien snapped, the other two following suit in utter amazement.

"You're kidding me!" Yamcha snapped. "You inject us with this nanite thing, and we become stronger than a Super Saiyan?"

"The nanites increase your body's abilities and functions up to a certain amount", Gero said, "but unless you continue training, your power will never rise anymore. For example, let us say your power level is 1,000. The nanites will make you go to 60,000, but unless you train, it'll stay there. If you train yourself to go to 2,000, however, the nanites will make you go to 120,000."

"Wait", Tien countered, "if the nanites multiply our power to 60,000 how can we train to go to 2,000? Isn't our power fixed on 60,000?"

"No", Gero replied, "just like Goku activates this ... Super Saiyan form of his, you too, activate the power of the nanites."

"How long will it take for the nanites to max our power?" Krillin inquired.

"About half a minute", Gero answered. "The increase begins the moment you activate the nanites, but it takes some seconds to take complete effect."

"How does the activation work?" Yamcha asked.

"The nanites will basically detect the increase in your blood pressure, a sign which indicates stress, or conflict. Just keep calm, and the nanites won't increase your power, even if you're fighting, say, on a friendly training match. Now, the process of the nanites merging with your bodies will last about a good week, so don't expect to be a Super Saiyan the minute you walk out of this door."

Yamcha rubbed his hands. "I'm in", he said. Krillin nodded as well.

Tien remained sceptic. "I don't know if I want machines inside me, Dr Gero", he finally said. "I reached my current power through sheer will and determination. I'm not sure if I want to ... 'cheat', in a way."

"Is this about fair play?" Gero countered. "If so, the Saiyans have been cheating from their bir-"

"I'm not a Saiyan", Tien countered. "I understand what you say, it's just that ..."

"You don't like being handed over something which you preferred you'd achieve yourself", Gero added. Tien gave a gentle nod. "Like I said, you *still* need to train. It's just that your training will be a LOT more effective than it used to be. And keep in mind, Tien, that now that you're a part of the Corps, personal desires must take second place, for the safety of the Earth is our highest priority." A few seconds passed, Krillin, Yamcha and Gero looking at Tien who had his arms crossed, and thinking about this life-changing decision.

Finally, he raised his head and looked at Gero. "I'm in." Krillin and Yamcha yelled "YEAH!", while Gero smiled.

* * *

Earth Date: 766, March 12th

Location: A huge forest between West City and Central City

Piccolo was meditating, his body sitting on mere air above the ground while he concentrated in raising his ki even above his maximum output. While the universe was safe from that monster Frieza, the Namekian was determined to surpass the Super Saiyan. He used to be an equal to Son Goku once; he could do it again.

Suddenly, he thought he could hear some noise, coming closer. It sounded ... like a craft, of sorts? No, the sound was weaker, but he could hear many turbines at the same time. One of the advantages of being a Namekian was his superior hearing, compared to other species. He also began to feel a few ki signatures, although they were too small to even bother feel threatened by them.

He flew above the forest, in order to get a visual on the upcoming signatures. Finally, six armored soldiers, two large robots which seemed to have a soldier piloting them and one large individual with green armor and black tights approached him. Piccolo realized the giant of a man didn't emanate any ki. Not at all.

"Piccolo Daimao", #16 said matter-of-factly, "In the name of King Furry the 3rd, you are under arrest for conspiracy and murder, insulting the Crown, resisting arrest, attempting to overthrow the government, high treason, provoking mutiny, aiding in the escape of convicts, and terrorism. Your penalty for these crimes is death."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and took his battle stance.

"However", the android continued, "taking under consideration your unique physiology and connection to the Dragon Balls, as also your actions in the Saiyan Invasion one year ago, the King turns your penalty into life imprisonment. You have five seconds to raise your hands in the air and surrender willingly, otherwise we are going to use force."

The Namekian, while surprised at the mention of the Dragon Balls, still didn't move, nor changed his expression. In his mind, he had already began making attack patterns on how to deal with his foes. Five seconds passed.

"Cease him", #16 said and charged Piccolo. The Namekian barely managed to block #16's knee from connecting with his sternum, only to feel his head jerk to the left when the android's right hand connected with a fast, heavy sweep. The hit came as a total surprise to the alien immigrant. How could that creature be so strong, and yet have no ki at all? What was going on? Despite his shock however, Piccolo noticed an opening in #16's attack and quickly kicked the android in the jaw with both legs. The giant's body hurled backwards, and corrected himself after a few seconds, though he was already far from the Namekian.

The other soldiers, taking advantage of the fact that Piccolo had distanced himself from #16, fired their weapons at full power. The Namekian barely had time to defend himself, and got blasted down to the ground. Those blasts were powerful enough to break his trajectory and hammer him down, but other than a couple of stings and bruises, they didn't manage to do true damage.

Piccolo got up only to be stomped by the huge foot of one mech. It was about one and a half times the size of #16, and although it was incredibly bulky, its speed was amazing.

Tired of reacting and not acting, Piccolo grabbed the foot of the mech and lift it up high enough to blast it away with his other hand, aiming for the 'paw' of the machine, causing the metal titan to fall backwards. Piccolo was still not sure what was going on, and how the King managed to have such powerful creatures at his beck and call. Deciding to use the environment to his advantage, he dashed towards the forest trees and disappeared from sight.

"Pursue him", #16 spoke firmly and loudly. The soldiers dashed through the forest as well, but the Mechs flew to the sky and pursued from above, keeping tabs on Piccolo through his ki emanations. Piccolo looked over his shoulder while dashing and saw all six soldiers approaching him with their jetpacks.

"They can sense me", he thought to himself. "How the hell ..." he suddenly stopped when he saw #16 appearing in front of him. Piccolo stopped only to get hit in the stomach by #16's fist. Again, however, the android left himself open. Piccolo realized that while this giant was incredibly strong, he was also new to the art of combat. Which made even less sense. Not that he had the time to ponder on it.

Piccolo quickly grabbed #16 with both hands by the right arm and threw him towards the soldiers. The android remembered his training session a few days ago, and quickly corrected himself, jumping to the air so that he would get out of the soldiers way.

While #16 was correcting himself, Piccolo got grappled by all six soldiers, trying to pin him down. The Namekian scoffed and released a decent burst of ki, knocking them away for a good fifty feet, in multiple directions. He barely had the time to raise his head when he heard the mech pilots above him shouting something, and then he was showered by massive and multiple blasts.

When the smoke cleared, a large forest area had been reduced to ash, and there was no sign of the once-upon-a-time Demon King. #16 and the mechs landed, and they were soon joined in by the six soldiers.

"Sonuva ...", one of them said. "He ... knocked us away like it was nothing. But the mechs sure gave him a pounding, eh, sixteen?" The android didn't respond.

One mech pilot suddenly had a realization. "Did ... did we kill him? Our, our sensors aren't picking him up anymore, did we kill him? Oh, God, the King is going to -" he stopped when he saw his scanners warning about the sudden reappearance of Piccolo's ki ... and it was rising fast, extremely fast.

"SPECIAL ... BEAM ... CANNON!"

A large lance surrounded by a spiral - composed of pure, concentrated energy - appeared out of the trees, coming fast at both mechs (Piccolo positioned himself so that the beam would get both machines). Both titans flew away from the lance, but one of them wasn't fast enough to save its arms from being completely vaporized by the power. Piccolo flew to the air and looked at #16.

"Who are you people?", the Namekian growled. "Central City never had that kind of firepower."

The android stood still and gazed upon the destruction. The was a hint of sadness in his expression. He noticed the burned landscape, as well as a few dead animals all over the ground. #16 lowered his head. "All my fault ..." he said to himself, then turned to the Demon King. "I must apprehend you before any more damage is caused."

The android launched itself at Piccolo, attacking with multiple punches and kicks, which Piccolo barely blocked. A few hits connected and broke the Namekian's guard, kicking him down with tremendous force. As the Namekian's body slammed against the ground, the Demon King finally realized that this was a battle he couldn't win.

He had to escape. Shameful, but neccessary. But the giant and the troopers were somehow able to detect ki signatures, so he had to use cunning. In the little time he had left, he focused all his energy and fired dozens and dozens of small, focused ki blasts, all around the landscape. After a few seconds, the entire area was filled with them.

The soldiers looked at their radar signals. One of them yelled "It's like there are over a hundred different power levels right now, what did he do?!"

#16 ignored the multiple signals, and focused on the one he viewed as his primary target: the Demon King. The android placed both his hands under his armpits and with a heavy clicking sound, both arms from the elbow and below snapped off and stayed there, while the remaining parts of his arms looked like cannons, pulsing with energy.

Piccolo realized an attack was imminent, so he had to act first. He quickly spread, curled then spread his arms again, aiming at different directions. The blasts hit the ground, the trees, the mountains, virtually everything in sight. Huge clouds of dust, fire and smoke rose all over the landscape, totally hampering the line of sight of the soldiers and #16. The android attempted to search Piccolo's signal through his scanners, but the tremendous amount of blasts flying all over the place and exploding had effectively rendered him blind, in sight and sensors. He let a shout, "HELL'S FLASH!" and fired at the last possible location he estimated Piccolo to be. A huge massive explosion got mixed with the other lesser ones.

Once the dust had cleared, and the ki signatures had faded, Piccolo wasn't any longer in sight. Fire was burning all over the forest though, and animals ran and cried in panic.

"We lost him!" a soldier cried. "We did our best ... and we lost him ... F&*K!"

"We need to leave and report to Commander Krillin and Dr. Gero", another soldier said.

#16 looked at the landscape below. "First we put out that fire", the giant said calmly.

A soldier snapped back "But the Commander must be notified -"

"First we put out that fire", the android said calmly, but also firmly.

About half a mile away, Piccolo was running away from the forest, blood coming out of his wounds, and cursing at himself for running away, and careful not to raise his ki.

* * *

Earth Date: 767, March 13th

Location: Central City Palace, Dr Gero's Office

Krillin was sitting opposite to Gero in the scientist's office. "Piccolo escaped?" the old man asked.

"Yes. He resisted #16's attempt of arrest", Krillin explained, "and combat took place. He wasted the forest, but #16 and the other soldiers were unharmed. Piccolo himself, managed to escape. Also, we can't trace him anymore, he must be laying low and hiding his ki."

"I see", the old man commented and rubbed his chin. "Despite #16's advanced sensors he can still be ... hmm ... interesting. Well, I can't say I'm particularly pleased with the results. #16 should have overpowered the Namekian. So the King, as well as I, ask why isn't the Demon King in custody? I told you to send two more androids to compensate for their lack of experience. This could become a disaster, especially if it gets to the press. It will severely cripple our organization's credibility. How are we supposed to protect the people against alien armies when we cannot even capture a lone criminal?"

"Actually", Krillin stated, "It went better than we could have hoped for. Ever heard of Plan B?"

"Please", Gero mused, "enlighten me, Commander."

"You wanted to apprehend Piccolo in order to ensure the Dragon Balls won't be destroyed via his demise", the monk explained. "I, on the other hand, decided to give a message, along with the ensurance of the Dragon Balls continued existence. A message of our Corps' strength."

Gero stared at Krillin in honest interest, although a hint of disbelief was in his eyes. "You're saying ... Piccolo being loose is a ... message of our strength?"

"What was Piccolo doing before the Corps appeared?", the runt asked.

"Training", Gero replied matter-of-factly.

"And what is he doing now?" Krillin mused.

"Hiding", the old man answered. "Aaah ... so you're saying that the once proud, mighty Demon King, who would roam the world as he pleased and always had the option of becoming a conqueror whenever he felt like it, is now forced into hiding like a common thug."

"Exactly", Krillin offered. "THAT is our message. Piccolo and any other Piccolo-wannabe who thought that Goku was the only thing that could stand in his way of world domination will now think twice before threatening the safety of the Earth. Goku is no longer the big shot in the globe. *We* are. And they'll never forget this, from this day and on."

"You're playing a very dangerous game", Gero countered.

"I assure you that the Dragon Balls are safe", Krillin explained, "Nothing except Goku and the Corps is capable of killing Piccolo right now. Goku will never want to kill Piccolo and neither will we. So as long as he lays low, the Dragon Balls are just fine."

"Why do I have the impression that you did this only to spare Piccolo?" Gero mused.

"... what?" Krillin snapped.

"Based on your report on Namek, and you two fighting side-by-side against Nappa ... I think you tried to have the best of both worlds", Gero explained. "You wanted the Dragon Balls safe, but you also didn't want to apprehend the Namekian ... you consider him a friend, after fighting alongside him. But make no mistake Commander, your 'Plan B' may cost us some serious credibility, as well as taxpayer money in order to repair the mechs and revitalize the forest. You're lucky there weren't any casualties as well."

Krillin lowered his gaze, and let the facts weigh in.

"You can't be the Commander of the Corps and be neutral, my boy", Gero added, "You're either with the King's side, or you're with his enemies. And make no mistake, Piccolo is an enemy right now. The King asked for his apprehension, and you're bound by Law and Duty to oblige. Your first responsibility is towards your King, your men, and the Corps. Not your outlaw friends. Now Piccolo is hiding and apprehending him will be a lot more difficult. Do you understand?"

"... yes", Krillin muttered. "I screwed up."

"Well, no, not as much as you'd think. We'll find him, albeit later rather than sooner", Gero concluded. "I am going to give a report to the King. Despite your mishap, I think you performed well, because in the end, your goal was achieved - it's just that the goal was misconcepted. Serve the Crown in the way the King asks you to, and I'm pretty sure you won't ever disappoint."

Gero leaned back and sat more comfortably. "So, how do you feel with the nanites?"

"It's still too early", Krillin said, beaming up with enthusiasm, "but I can feel the change. It's ... it's actually incredible. Me and Yamcha had a sparring match, and our power was ten times its usual amount. I can't believe it."

"The more you use them", the scientist added, "the more natural it will seem, and the more your powers will multiply."

At this moment, Gero's secretary walked in. "Excuse me, Doctor, Commander? May I interrupt?", she said, looking quite annoyed and perplexed over something.

"Of course, Janet", Gero replied, "the debriefing with the Commander has just finished. What is the matter?" he said while lighting a cigar. The woman walked in and handed him over an orange with six symbols drawn on it.

"Sent by mail, just right now", she said, blushing.

Gero sighed and took the orange. "Another fake one?"

"This actually has male ... reproductive organs drawn, instead of stars - Commander, don't giggle!", she said to the monk, then turned to the scientist, "Doctor, this is a problem. I get about fifty prank balls every day - this is too much! Ever since King Furry asked the public to bring Dragon Balls, we keep getting those from pranksters, or crooks who intend to fool us into giving them the reward."

The old man blew and puff of smoke to the air and looked at Krillin. "Well, what do you think, Commander?" and passed him the orange. The runt looked at it for a few seconds, then looked at the secretary.

"Well, for starters, we stop collecting them by mail", the monk replied. "Anyone who wants to give one should do so at the closest City State. If it's genuine, they get 100.000 zenies. If not, 2 years in prison. Also, any package which is intended for the Palace must be sent in person to a post office, and have it opened on the spot, in order to dissuade pranksters."

The secretary looked at Krillin for a couple of seconds, then turned to Gero. "You heard the Commander", he said with a smile. Janet bowed and walked away.

The monk shouted as she was exiting the room "You can't say I don't think about you!" followed by a slam. He turned to Gero with a smile. "Anything else?"

"I was told that your training with the androids provides good results", commented the scientist.

"I have trouble with #17", Krillin commented. "He comes late to training, and he doesn't seem to pay heed to my advice or instructions."

"You're the Commander", Gero stated. "If he seems disobedient, discipline him. Your men won't respect you unless you show them that they must."

"How can an android be ... disobedient?" Krillin inquired.

"I told you", Gero replied, "#17 and #18 are not like #19 and #16. They're not mechanical beings. Not wholly, at least. They possess human traits and their personality is not based on programming."

"I see", Krillin answered, and was about to get up, when his eyes spotted a photograph in Gero's desk. "May I?" he asked, and Gero hesitantly nodded. Krillin looked at the photo. It was Gero, in his early forties, a woman around his age (his wife, the monk imagined) and a teenage boy. "Your family?" the runt asked.

"... Yes", Gero replied solemnly. "That's my wife, Tasha ... and my son, Shawn."

"Never had you for a family man", Krillin said with a teasing look.

"I'm not", the old man replied. "At least ... not anymore. My son, he ... he always wanted to be a pilot, but he never managed to get to the airforce because he didn't have 20/20 vision. After a few years though, I ... began to work for a ... private corporation which needed pilots for various airplanes and crafts. I twisted a few arms and persuaded them to hire him as a pilot."

"Must have loved it", Krillin noted.

"He did. He actually flew a fighter craft. But ... a few years later, there was a conflict and ... he was murdered. My wife died a few weeks later. They said because of an affliction, but I know she died because of a broken heart. So, all I had left ... was my work."

"I'm sorry", Krillin replied. "I had no idea, doctor. Well, I think that - wait." Krillin suddenly felt a huge, familiar aura. "It's ..."

Goku appeared out of the window of Dr Gero's office, and opened it. "Hey bud", he said with a cautious cheerfulness, "Can we talk?"

Both Krillin and Dr Gero were taken aback by the Saiyan's sudden appearance. While the monk's face showed surprise and awkwardness, the old man's face showed a sudden emergence of pure anger.

"Em, Goku", Krillin replied, regaining his composure, "this isn't the time or the place."

"Well", Goku countered bluntly, "it concerns a little meeting I had with -"

"Get out", Gero hissed.

"Sorry, gramps?" Goku asked innocently.

"GET OUT!", the old man screamed at the Earth-bred Saiyan and threw a book at him. Goku quickly moved his head out of the way with his eyes wide open because of honest surprise, letting the book fall out of the window. Before this could escalate, Krillin snapped his fingers, making both men turn around and look at him.

"Goku", the monk said confidently and pointed to the ceiling, "meet me at the rooftop of the palace in two minutes."

"Okay! Bye, gramps!", Goku replied casually and jumped out of the window and flew upwards. Gero quickly closed the window.

Krillin walked away and turned to the old man when he reached the door, giving a small bow. "I am SO sorry about this. He has no manners, never had." he gave a smile and left the room. Gero sat, his hands trembling from hatred.

* * *

Earth Date: 766, August 10th

Location: Planet Guspar, Yolza village

Frieza and the monk were walking around the village. The Pagosian was now wearing the dark-brown robes which the others wore as well, covering his whole body, with only the end of his tail occasionally slithering behind him. The monk was explaining to the albino alien about the nature of the cosmos, the harmony of the universe, the philosophy of the mind and the soul, overcoming emotion and guiding it through the manipulation of the force known as 'ki'.

The Tyrant proved to be a good learner. In just a week he had managed to track down 'ki' signatures through the distortion they caused to the environment, whenever they would change positions or locations. He was beginning to tap into his own as well, supressing it and unleashing it, according to his wishes.

"Your progress is admirable, SonGok", the monk commented, as they were walking through the village. "You have already learned skills which would have taken many weeks for others to learn and master."

"I had a good teacher", Frieza replied, his hood hiding a humble smile. By now he was able to sense his master's emotions almost as good as his mentor was at reading his. There was no need for excessive expressions or emotions. Their auras would speak for themselves.

"Tell me, SonGok", his mentor offered, "are you aware of your ki emanations, relative to those of other creatures?" The Pagosian hesitated to answer. As he had suspected, his ki output was far superior to the aura other creatures were emanating, even the monks in this village. However, this thought wasn't something which caused him to gloat, boast, or be happy about. Instead, he would feel a heavy burden of responsibility, towards himself and towards those who would be opposing him.

"I ... think my body is far stronger than those of others", Frieza replied with as much humility as he could muster, "this is mostly because of my genes, I suspect. I have a tremendous amount of energy, which can be translated into ki fairly easily. It was instinctive, animalistic before, but now I feel that by turning that energy into ki, it becomes stronger, but also more controllable. Steadier. Healthier to my mind, as well as to my body."

"Indeed", the monk commented, "I agree. The question is ... what do you intend to do with all that power?" he asked while stopping and faced the Tyrant.

"I don't intend to do anything", Frieza replied. "Such a power is too vast, too dangerous, to be used among the common folk. Innocents ... could perish", he said, the thought of the Gusparian female that got crushed under tons of rock, coming into his mind. The monk pondered for a few seconds.

"But, back in Xandag, when the raiders appeared and attacked innocents ... you stepped forward and defended them. Because they couldn't defend themselves. Do you regret that?" the monk asked.

"No, of course not", Frieza countered.

"Then you *do* intend to do something with that power", the monk reasoned. "And now that your power is more controllable, it would be easier for you to enforce it, among those who wish to harm those who cannot protect themselves."

Frieza stood silent. "People got killed, back in Xandag", the alien said grimly, "Because I couldn't react fast enough. Because I didn't know my abilities. Now, I would act faster, more confidently. I would make those raiders pay, without letting them hurt anyone."

"Would you kill them?" the monk asked.

"If it means saving innocent lives ... why not?" the Tyrant shrugged.

"Ponder this situation", the monk countered. "Imagine your best friend, and imagine that you learn that he was murdered in cold blood, by a mugger. Would you seek vengeance?"

Frieza thought of Hulpit being killed by a thug, and clenched his fists. "Yes, I would", he answered almost readily.

"You find the killer inside his home, and you are about to give the killing blow. The last moment, however, he truthfully tells you that he is the sole supporter of a young, innocent orphan female and begs for mercy. Do you deal the killing blow anyway?"

"I ..." Frieza hesitated to answer, thinking of Farla with tears in her eyes as he was readying the killing blow to her imaginary supporter.

The monk stood silent for a few seconds. "You have the power to crush a raider's skull, with him barely having enough time to blink. But just because you *can* do this ... doesn't mean you should."

"But ..." the Pagosian replied, curiously, "if I don't do this, he'll kill others, others who haven't done anything wrong!"

"And do you think you are not strong enough to incapacitate him, without killing him?" the monk replied. "If you have the power to preserve life, why waste it?"

Frieza pondered at the question, then the monk kept on. "Life and Death, are intertwined. Two forces which counterbalance each other. However, there is one humongous difference between them. Death is final and absolute, while life is temporary, sprouting here and there, multiplying, but eventually vanquished by the void. It's fragile, which is why it is treasured by almost all beings with conscience. It is meant to be preserved, not extinguished. So, any time you have the ability to give life to someone ... you shouldn't discard it."

"He said the same thing", the Pagosian commented, "Hulpit and Farla, they both said, more or less, the same thing. That giving life, rewards you with life ... and that death ... spreads only darkness." There were a few moments of silence. "So, I did the right thing by sparing most of the raiders, back then, instead of just killing them. When I look back, I used to think that it was a mistake. That they killed the townsfolk, and I didn't avenge them. But now ..."

"Vengeance is Death's most valued instrument", the monk replied, "it is a never-ending spiral which multiplies tragedy, pain and sorrow. And you must learn to be immune to it."

"I see", Frieza answered. He always thought that he wronged the people of Xandag by sparing the raiders, that putting them under custody was a mistake.

For the first time after many weeks, he reconsidered.

* * *

Earth Date: 767, March 13th

Location: Central City Palace, rooftop

"Why do I have to give my Dragon Ball?" Goku asked, his voice carrying a hint of annoyance.

Krillin crossed his arms, his tone matter-of-factly. "Because the King wishes it. And it's not your Dragon Ball. Not anymore. Now it belongs to the State."

"I was the one who found it", the Saiyan snapped back, "and that means that I can keep it. It belonged to my grandfather and me many years ago. That King guy can't just say that it's his, and suddenly make it so!"

"Actually", Krillin mused, "he can. That's what being a King is all about. Making the Law. And if you want to be under his rule, you have to obey."

Goku could feel a change in the monk. His tone of voice and his aura were more confident, but also more aggressive. He felt that the runt was in that King guy's side, and not his best friend's. He felt betrayed, but he brushed the feeling aside.

"Your King wants to make sure that the Dragon Balls won't be used by bad people, right?" the Saiyan asked. The runt nodded. "Okay. Tell him that as long as the Dragon Ball is in my house, nothing will happen to it. And tell him that it was mine a long time ago. Problem solved."

The monk let a sigh. "So you want me to go to the Ruler of our planet, and tell him that your best argument for letting you have the Dragon Ball is finders keepers", Krillin concluded.

Goku nodded.

"Honestly Goku," the monk replied, "sometimes I can't tell if you're being sarcastic, or just plain naive." Seeing his confusion, the runt explained. "The Kingdom is no longer willing to have the Dragon Balls being used at anyone's leisure, whenever they feel like it. In order to protect the people from those who seek ill of them, the King decided to have them used only by him and his officers. This is for the benefit of the world, and I wholeheartily support it. All the way. It's responsible, it's reassuring ... it's the right thing."

"You're my friend", Goku noted, "You're supposed to help me out when I'm in trouble."

_"Saiyans have no friends", Gero replied, cynically. "Everyone they meet is either a potential rival to their might, whom they'll use to sate their thirst for battle, or a potential resource to use in order to achieve some goal ..."_

Krillin clenched his fists. "I've already helped you", he said. "I had my soldiers back away and given you back the Dragon Ball in order to return it on your own volition, and not be labeled as a criminal. And I helped you because I wanted to, not because I'm supposed to. I'm not 'supposed' to do anything."

"Fine, thanks for nothing", Goku commented and made a gesture of frustration.

"So you won't be giving it back", the monk commented, looking down. The Saiyan didn't answer. He turned his back to the runt and started walking away. He crouched, ready to engulf himself in his ki and fly away.

Krillin looked at Goku, his eyes firm and serious. "Did you kill Frieza?"

Goku stood up and turned around with a puzzled look in his face. "What?"

"Don't look at me like I've asked you what nuclear fusion is", the monk snapped back. "Did you. Kill. Frieza?"

"Wha ... what the heck does Frieza has to do with all of this?" Goku asked in honest confusion.

"It's a simple question", the monk replied, his eyes fixed on the Saiyan. "Did you kill the prick or not?"

I don't understand why do you ask this all of a sudden -" Goku replied, cut off by Krillin.

"Let's just say I'm dead curious", the runt added.

"- since this has nothing to do with the Dragon Balls, or the King", Goku concluded.

"Why can't you answer the question?" Krillin insisted.

"There's nothing to answer", Goku snapped back, "I told you that I beat him -"

"GOD DAMMIT, GOKU!" Krillin screamed at the Earth-bred Saiyan, "Answer the f*&king question! Did you kill Frieza, YES OR NO!?"

Goku's lips parted the moment Krillin started to yell. He stood completely still and silent, noticing the rage in Krillin's voice, eyes and ki. He never saw his friend so angry before, never. After a few seconds of silence, he answered calmly. " ... yes", although there was no joy in his voice.

"You didn't spare him because there was another good Frieza on the other half of the universe which would die if you killed the evil one", Krillin went on, frustrated, "you didn't spare him because you wanted to know more about your Saiyan heritage, you didn't spare him because you wanted to fight him again, or any other bulcrap like that?"

"No", Goku replied, quicker this time.

Krillin let a sigh and looked to his right. "... alright", he said in a softer tone.

Goku didn't say anything for a few seconds, then asked him "Krillin, what's wrong?"

The monk hesitated to answer. "Nothing, it's just ... forget it, it's nothing." He turned around and started walking away, then turned to the Saiyan once more. "Five weeks. That's all the time I can give you, five weeks. Afterwards, others are going to do the talking for me." And he left the rooftop.

Goku let a sigh and flew back to his house.

* * *

Earth Date: 767, March 15th

Location: Earth Defence Corps Training Grounds (under Central City Palace)

Yamcha and Tien were walking the narrow corridor leading to the training grounds. Their power level had already risen tremendously, despite the fact that only four days had passed since they were injected with Gero's nanites. Tien was reluclant to admit it, but Yamcha wouldn't shut up about it.

"Man", the scarfaced ex-bandit mused, "this will be SO awesome. If that prick Vegeta ever returns to our planet, I'm going to be first on the welcome wagon and kick his ass from here to East City. Being so many years on the C-List fed me with so much resentment towards super-powered pricks I don't even where to begi-"

"I get it", Tien replied, "you have scores to settle with everyone who treated you as a joke." Yamcha stopped walking and looked at Tien, forcing him to stop as well and turn around. The triclops let a sigh. "... I don't blame you ... Look, I get it, I really do. Just ... don't go over your head, alright? We may have had our power increased a hundred fold, but we need to act responsible with it. If Vegeta returns, itching for a fight, give it to him. If not ... treat him as -"

"As what?" Yamcha snapped. "As a friend? We're really going to pull a Piccolo on this f*&ker who tried to blow up our planet, had his grunt kill us in cold blood and thinks we're not even good to lick off his boots?"

"Well, the way I hear it", Tien replied, "we're not to treat Piccolo as a friend as well. I heard that #16 tried to take him into custody, but the Namekian escaped."

"No shit ...", the bandit muttered, "I didn't think that Krillin would order such a thing."

"He didn't", the shaolin countered, "the command basically came from the King and Dr Gero. Krillin just followed it, albeit a little differently."

"You don't like Dr Papa Smurf, do you?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't trust him", the triclops groaned, as he stretched and resumed walking, forcing Yamcha to follow suit, "he came out of nowhere with amazing knowledge of our whereabouts and histories, and he's Furry's #1 confidant. Where was he before then?"

"Well, Furry searched for people who would give the government an edge after the whole Piccolo Daimao attack on the King's castle, so ... why not?" the ex-bandit offered.

Tien let a sigh. "Gero said that he started to study and spy on us and the Dragon Balls after the Palace was attacked by Piccolo Daimao, correct?"

"Yeah, that's about it", the scarfaced hero admitted.

"He also said that they learned of the Dragon Balls when Piccolo Daimao wished for his youth, correct?" Tien added.

Yamcha nodded.

"But Piccolo Daimao became young *before* his attack on the palace", the shaolin concluded.

"So you're saying ..." Yamcha said hesitantly, "that Gero was following our movements before that." they both stopped outside the door of the Training Grounds. Tien nodded. "Well, even so ... I don't see where's the hurt. He has increased our power, he's doing everything he can to protect the world ... sorry bud, but I don't see anything wrong with that, so far." Tien shrugged, then pressed the button which started to open the heavy metallic door.

Inside, Krillin, #16, #18 and #19 were waiting.

"See?" Krillin told #18 teasingly, "THAT's punctuality! 19:00, on the button!" he turned to his two friends. "Are you guys ready for this?"

"Yup", said Yamcha, with Tien nodding with a smile.

"Alright, today we're going to change partners, but first we're going to test out our new power levels, in comparison with the androids. #16, use your scanners to indicate Yamcha's maximum output and compare it with his previous one - I want to see how much the nanites amplified his power."

"Oh, great", Tien teased, "as if our lone wolf didn't had enough motivation to make a power trip."

"Shuddup", Yamcha said jokingly and elbowed the Triclops, then walked forward and stood to the center of the room. Krillin gave a nod, and Yamcha grinned. "Alright, boys, this is the new and improved love wolf ... and in a few days, this will be a -"

"Yamcha", Krillin cut him off.

"Oh, fine!" Yamcha replied, rolling his eyes, and start powering up. The power he started to pulsiate wasn't incredible at first, at least compared to the likes of Goku, Vegeta and Frieza. After a few seconds however, the power Yamcha emanated began to climb at a geometric rate - surpassing even Frieza's second form. At some point, Yamcha gave a long howl, and was surrounded by a blue aura, giving his hair a shade of light blue. In a way, it was as if he had turned into some kind of ... Super Earthling.

Krillin and Tien smiled, pleased with the results. The monk turned to the large android, and #16 gave a nod. After a few seconds, the giant spoke.

"Yamcha's power output has exceeded his previous maximum amount by about 25 times", the android said matter-of-factly. "Taking into consideration the time he still has for the nanites to bond completely, and the amount of power he emanates now, I estimate that his final power level may exceed his original amount by 50-55 times."

"Not bad, woof-boy", #18 said teasingly, with a provocative smile, making Krillin raise an eyebrow.

"Shhh ..." Yamcha whispered, "You don't want to awake the 'woof' inside me."

"Tien, your turn", the monk said and Yamcha walked backwards, making room for Tien. Tien walked to the center of the room and powered up, the same way as Yamcha did, but his power level, while extremely improved, didn't match Yamcha's amounts. Krillin turned to #16 and nodded for an estimate. After a few seconds, the giant obliged.

"About 17 times the amount of your previous maximum output", the armored-clad android offered. "If the nanites bond completely, I estimate around 30-32 times your previous maximum power." Tien walked backwards. #16 turned to Krillin. "Are you going to try, Commander?" he inquired.

The monk ignored the giant and walked towards Tien, who had his arms crossed and was looking at the ceiling.

"If you don't believe in this ..." the runt told his friend, "... it won't work. This process is both mental, as also physical. If you fight the nanites, they won't bond. Simple as that." Tien sighed and looked to his right. "Our race isn't the strongest in the universe, Tien. Our genes are lacking when compared with those of other species. But our strength, is in our minds. Minds like Gero's who created nanites to improve us. Minds like Roshi's, who get aspiring martial artists to go forward. And minds like yours, who create the most jaw-dropping, awesome martial arts techniques this universe has ever seen." He touched Tien's arm. "It's not, 'cheating'."

Tien smiled, and looked at Krillin. "And minds like yours, Krillin, who know how to make a team, and know how to make it work like it should be." He walked again at the centre of the room. "I'll give it another go", he said. Krillin nodded and smiled.

This time Tien's aura flared a lot more strongly, more alive than ever. The room vibrated with power, just like it did with Yancha's previous power outburst. All fighters inside tried to get a better footing, in order not to be blown away by the power. When he reached his maximum output, #16 stood silent to compute the power, then spoke.

"About 28 times -"

"YEEEEHAAWW!" Yamcha yelled and jumped at Tien's back, both of them laughing at the new 'score'. #16 looked at Krillin, and Krillin smiled and shrugged.

After a few seconds, both of them approached Krillin. "Now let's see the Commander!" Yamcha said anxiously.

"Fine, fine", Krillin said and walked into the room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The minute he was about to begin, the door opened, and #17 walked in.

"Hey", the young man said with a cocky smile and threw his jacket at a corner. "Ready for training."

"Late. Again." Krillin said, firmly.

"Yeah, I know, I had to escort a cutie to her house in order to make sure she would get there safely. I'll try to come sooner next time, k?" #17 said dismissively, walking towards #18.

"There isn't going to be a next time", Krillin said, his eyes on the Android.

The young man turned around and faced Krillin. "Excuse me?"

"You're grounded", the monk replied. "Unless I give the command, you're forbidden from leaving the grounds and the Corps facilities."

"... you're serious?" the young man replied with his voice carrying a mix of disbelief and annoyance.

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" the runt countered grimly.

#17 looked at Krillin for a few seconds, then scoffed and walked towards the monk. "Oh, I see", he said mockingly, "the good doctor has given you permission to boss us all around, so now you think that your balls are as big as Porunga's."

He leaned forward and brought his face in front of Krillin's. "Who's gonna ground me, short-stuff? You? You really think you have what it takes to lead?" Krillin's face was unmoving, unblinking. He wasn't sure if he could discipline #17 through brute force, especially with the nanites being still, a work in progress, nor did he have enough experience with the lad to know how strong he truly was. But the truth was that he preferred he didn't have to resort to something as brutish as that.

#16 was heard stomping the floor as he walked behind #17. "The Commander has given you an order. I suggest you follow it." #17 turned around a gave #16 a disappointing look. He then walked out of the training room.

"See you around campus, boss man", he said while disappearing into the corridor, the door shutting down behind him.

Krillin's eyes narrowed, without saying a word.

* * *

Earth Date: 767, March 13th

Location: Son Family House

Goku was flying towards his house, a thousand little thoughts into his head. This matter seemed so little, at first. ChiChi was probably overeacting before, but now that Krillin seemed to share her views, the Saiyan wasn't so sure anymore. Somehow, in some way, the King guy managed to make everyone believe that Goku giving up the Dragon Ball was the right thing. Then why wouldn't he believe it as well? And if he promised he would keep it safe from the bad guys, why wouldn't they believe him? He also cursed himself for forgetting to tell the monk that his wife was pregnant. Although ... a small part of him just didn't want to. For the first time since years, Krillin seemed ... distant.

He landed in front of his house and got in. ChiChi immediately went out of the bedroom and hugged him. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked his wife. ChiChi looked at him with an expression Goku wasn't sure how to translate, but it seemed like stress. With some fear on the side. She gestured him to go with her to the bedroom. Goku followed suit, walked into the bedroom, and his eyes opened wide.

Piccolo was sitting in their bed, wounds all over his body, his gi torn, blood sipping from his hands and chest. Gohan was next to him, cleaning some wounds, stopping to see his father in the eyes. Piccolo raised his head and looked upon his once upon a time sworn enemy.

"We need to talk", the Namekian said firmly.

END OF CHAPTER 7

* * *

Sorry for the wait!

The clock is ticking, and pretty soon the Corps is going to make a move for the Dragon Balls. Will the Son Family hand the 4th star over and be done with it? Or will something happen before then, making things even more of a mess? Also, what will Frieza decide to do once his training is finished? Will these two story arcs ever intertwine? The River of Fate is flowing forward ... and soon, the Earth, as we know it, will never again, be the same.

Please note that the scan that #16 did Yamcha and Tien's power levels is by no means final. Nor does it mean that I'm going to start going all power level on you. This was done clearly for the readers to basically realize that more or less, the Earthlings are going to be equal to a Super Saiyan, in order for future battles to make more sense. I hate numbers and power levels, and I only did this to make you guys have an idea at how much the Earthlings improved with the nanites.

A big thank you to the latest reviews and responses! You guys keep me going, and I hope you keep on reading and enjoying the story!

Join me in the next chapter, A Hero Within, Part 2!


End file.
